Sweet Dreams
by miss koneko
Summary: What do spilt tea, stalker ghosts, self analysis while you sleep and narcissistic bosses have in common? Taniyama Mai. NaruMai. Expect fluff, heroic tendencies and a dash of citrus.
1. Spills and Spooks

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. The only insanity I am responsible for is…well…you don't want to know about that.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 1: Spills and Spooks

_**February**_

He stared at the footpath.

It was cracked, worn by time and the shuffling feet of students walking to and from the nearby school.

_She_ had walked here. Just like she'd walked over him.

He was no more important to her than the slabs of concrete that made up the sidewalk.

Great. Just great.

He'd known that she wouldn't say yes, he wasn't stupid. Being right didn't make him feel any better, though. She could've been a little nicer about it at least – but that wasn't her style.

This, he also knew.

It still didn't make him feel better.

He'd been doomed from the start, the very first day of semester. He'd arrived early that day, expecting to be met with silence as he walked into the classroom. He was, but _She_ was there. Simply sitting at her desk, looking out over the school grounds as if he didn't exist. Maybe he didn't.

She never said a word, never so much as glanced in his direction, but there was something about her that he just couldn't ignore.

_Maybe I just want things I can't have. Like a girlfriend, like ANY friend…like…a life._

He didn't see the bus.

-x-

_**Day 1**_

It was a typical day at Shibuya Psychic Research, better known as S.P.R. Ghosts, weird occurrences, curses, you name it, they'd seen it. As long as the boss thought it was interesting enough to take on the case. Hence, the reason she was sitting here with a stack of paperwork the size of a small mountain. It was enough to make her question the sanity of her decision to work here. Just in case the life threatening situations weren't enough. Not to mention her boss.

_Oh yes_, the boss.

He was pissing her off at the moment, but then again, he usually did. He seemed to enjoy torturing her, and no matter what she did, he always seemed to get the upper hand. This morning had been no exception. The teenage girl glared at the pile of papers she had yet to go through. They just sat there ignoring her. Just like her boss.

_That narcissistic jerk!_

"Mai! Tea!"

_Speak of the devil._

Why did she have such warped taste in guys? WHY?! She thought she'd managed to grow up pretty normal, with the exception of her ESP abilities. Okay, she was an orphan, but she'd lived a pretty decent life. So WHY?!!!!

Oh, yes. She, Mai Taniyama, was in love with her narcissistic boss.

Okay, it wasn't like he didn't have a reason to be that way – he was a 17 year old with an I.Q. of who-knows-what, running a fully fledged business that dealt with things most normal people would rather wet their pants than have to deal with on a regular basis. Not to mention he was seriously hot…And practically the king of mystery. If only she could fix his personality!

…_Although, he did have this nice little habit of saving her life…_

"Mai!"

Why did she love a jerk like that?

-x-

The client was a principal from a local high school. He had stormed in and rudely demanded to see 'the man in charge'.

Why did they always have to assume it was a man? It would have served him right if it was a female in charge. Mai suddenly got a mental image of Naru with long dark hair, wearing a dress and make up.

Clutching her stomach and covering her snort of laughter, she strained to hear what was going on in the office. As humorous as a Naru in drag might be, she was more interested in the potential case. Regardless of the danger that their cases usually entailed, she loved them. There was something about having everyone all together like that, even if they didn't always agree with each other; that made it feel like…_like family._

Besides, if she got caught eaves dropping, Naru would definitely make her regret it.

Listening to the one-sided bursts of conversation erupting from behind the closed door, it seemed that the principal was under a lot of pressure from the P.T.A. and Student Council to have some disturbances investigated…something to do with a haunted bus?

Mai strained closer to hear. And heard footsteps.

_Oh, shit._

She tried to make it look as if she'd been doing something useful. Well, technically, she had – she'd been 'gathering information on a potential case'. Although, she somehow doubted Naru would see it that way. Luckily, this time she'd come prepared.

Now was as good a time as any to bring in the tea…she hadn't brought it in straight away because she had a feeling Naru would tell her to go back to work instead of being able to listen in.

_He probably thought I'd react badly to the guy's attitude…I guess he's right about that, though. If I was in there, I probably would've told him where to stick it several times by now…that's not how you ask someone for help._

…_Naru would love to know that I just admitted he's right._

The door flew open with a burst of indignation, followed by an equally indignant principal. Unfortunately, this was also the moment Mai had decided to bring the tea in. Luckily for both of them, the tea was not as scalding hot as it once was, but that didn't stop the hot liquid from splashing over the two of them. It did not improve the man's mood.

"Watch where you're going! Look at my suit! Who's going to be responsible for cleaning up this mess? I didn't come here to be insulted -"

Mai tried to reason with him, attempting to soak up the tea with a serviette -

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come here insulting others."

_Naru!_

The principal looked taken aback. "Well, I never -"

Naru didn't give him a chance to continue. "We are sorry for the accident and will pay for your jacket to be dry-cleaned if you wish, but I would ask that you leave now, and not cause any more trouble for my staff."

The man looked as if he was going to explode. Well, at least Mai knew she wasn't the only one Naru had that effect on. In any other circumstance, she might have chuckled, but this really was her fault, even if the old man was being rude. Everyone had bad days.

"I'm sorry for spilling the tea on you – can I take your jacket and get it cleaned for you?"

Slightly embarrassed by his actions and the fact that he'd just been given a lesson in manners by a couple of teenage kids, one of whom was closer to acting 27 than 17, the disgruntled man was unsure of how to respond. After taking a quick look at the younger man's piercing stare once more, he found the young girl's heartfelt apology much more preferable.

"I – I would appreciate that. Forgive me for not introducing myself properly. I am Niramitsu Kibishii, the principal of Hokoru High School. I hope you were not burnt by the hot water?"

Mai smiled in response.

_I knew he couldn't be all bad. He must be under a lot of pressure to solve the problem…maybe he had just reacted badly to the notion of things like ghosts being real. I wouldn't blame him if he felt scared, and someone with his pride would not want to admit it easily…now I think about it, he reminds me a little of someone else I know…_

Mai glanced over at Naru, smiling in spite of herself. It looked as if she was going to get a good scolding after Niramitsu left.

_I should've known he'd notice I was eavesdropping…_

He noticed everything. If you believed his ego, anyway.

"Thank you for your concern, but I should be fine as soon as I change my clothes. I can return the jacket to your school if you like?"

Niramitsu handed her his coat, thanking Mai for her trouble before hurriedly scuttling himself back out into the hallway.

Mai prepared herself for a lecture on the reasons why she shouldn't have been listening through his door, but none came. Naru appeared to have said all he intended to.

"If you have nothing better to do than gawk at me, then I suggest you get started on this paperwork."

"I wasn't gawking! You arrogant…" Mai grumbled before trailing off in thought.

_Had he really not noticed? Was he mad at her?_

"If you're wondering why I haven't told you off for slacking off and eavesdropping, it's because I believe you already regret your actions. Am I wrong?"

Mai stared at him.

_He couldn't REALLY read minds, could he?_

"…No."

"Good. Then go back to work."

As he went to pass her something caught his eye. Mai clearly hadn't noticed, and the tea had soaked into her clothes, clinging to her skin, making part of her bra clearly visible. He decided to add a new order.

"…After you get changed."

Looking down, Mai turned beet red, realizing what Naru had seen. Why, oh why, had she decided to wear white this morning?!

-x-

Kazuya chuckled to himself as he returned to his office. His name wasn't really Naru. That was a nickname bestowed upon him by Mai and many others over the years. 'Naru' being short for 'Narcissistic'.

Without any prior knowledge of the nickname, Mai had stumbled across it shortly after meeting him. He was unsure if this was an early warning of Mai's ESP abilities, or if the name was simply a logical thought progression, brought about by meeting him.

He preferred the first option.

It was a new concept for him, as he rarely cared about what others thought.

Maybe that was why he had hired her.

He could tell that many of the people around him, including Mai, had at least wondered about it, but never asked. Maybe, just as he had thought at the time, they had temporarily eased their curiosity by deciding that 'his reason was his reason', and left it at that.

Still, it was something that had been on his mind lately. Maybe Mai had this effect on everyone? She was usually the first person to have a client warm up to them, and her sense of justice, selflessness and honesty coupled with her sensitivity to spirits, made her a constant target for trouble.

It was only natural for him to desire to protect her, wasn't it?

_Then why had he invited her to work in such a potentially dangerous job?_

True, she was useful, but he hadn't known of her true abilities until later. As far as he was aware at the time, she was just an ordinary person. He could have picked any one to help as an extra hand. So why did he decide to (according to Mai) 'black mail' her into being his assistant, when there were others who would have been more willing?

Maybe it was simply that he thought being around someone more strong willed was preferable to a person who would fawn over being asked to complete a simple task. Maybe he'd contacted her because of the way she'd defended him when he'd 'disappeared' during the investigation at her school. He'd heard from the others about her loyalty to him.

…_But that still didn't explain…_

"Naru!" Mai sung out, interrupting his thoughts. Naru felt relieved for some reason, and was unsure as to why. Usually he didn't like to be interrupted.

"I'm going to take these clothes to be cleaned – I should be back shortly. Lucky for me I've kept a change of clothes here since that incident at the park…" Mai's voice dwindled out as she tugged on her coat, poking her head inside his door.

"Are you sure you won't take the case? I know he was rude before, but he didn't seem all bad."

"No one is all bad, Mai."

This seemed to be taken as a positive reaction, judging by the grin that spread across the young girl's face as she left him alone with his thoughts. He listened for the thud of the door as it closed behind her, announcing her absence.

Maybe he was easier to read than he thought.

He had dodged her question, but then he hadn't told Mai he wasn't considering it, either. She was planning something. That much was obvious. Most likely, she planned on finding out more about the incident when she returned the jacket to Niramitsu.

Kazuya leaned back in his chair, tapping his finger against the wood of his desk as he came to a conclusion he had already recognised.

_I suppose this means I'll have to find a way to keep her out of trouble…_

_Maybe this case might be worth investigating after all._

-x-

_**Omake:**_

_He probably thought I'd react badly to the guy's attitude…I guess he's right about that, though. If I was in there, I probably would've told him where to stick it several times by now…that's not how you ask someone for help._

…_Naru would love to know that I just admitted he's right._

"Which is exactly why you should bring the tea in, and go back to work."

Mai looked up, and instantly regretted it. How could she have not noticed the door open? Naru was standing right in front of her, and to say he looked put out would be a gross understatement. He was pissed. Although, for some reason, she almost thought he looked pleased with himself for a moment.

_Hang on…unless he's secretly telepathic…oh, no. I'll never hear the end of this…_

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Naru just looked at her.

_That's a yes._


	2. Encounters of the Narcissistic Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. I only wish to fill the world with more fanfiction.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Narcissistic Kind

Mai stood outside the school gate. The bell would ring soon, and students would be pouring out of every entrance in a grand display of temporary freedom before having to resume their daily duties. Surely one of the students would talk to her about whatever strange occurrences had been going on lately. There was just one problem, even if she _did_ find out more about the case, how was she going to get Naru to take it on?

He wouldn't do it just because she wanted him to, Mai knew that from experience. He'd even turned down a request from 'the respected Masako' until the spirit medium had confessed she was in the client's debt and wanted to repay it somehow. Even then, Mai had been surprised that Naru had accepted the case.

_Maybe he really does like her…_

Mai sighed. There was really no point in worrying about that now.

She had information to hunt down.

Armed with a positive attitude and a dry cleaned jacket, Mai entered the gate.

_I could get in trouble for this…_

-x-

"…The corridor on the left and then the third door down on the right?"

The girl nodded in response.

"That should get you to his office in no time."

Mai thanked the student for her trouble and hurried in the direction the girl had indicated, relieved at finally finding someone who could give decent directions. All this running around was making her tired…

As in most schools, the corridors all looked the same. It was as if the school buildings themselves had a 'uniform' just like the students. All of them the same, so no one individual stood out. Not that it worked. Those with better looks and social skills usually grabbed the attention of the other students, and those who lacked both were picked on. Then there were those in between, those who never found a group, never found a place to belong, those who didn't stand out for any reason, neither good or bad. Some aimed to be associated with those who were noticed in order for some of their light to fall onto them, but usually they just faded into the sea of uniforms, unknown and unnoticed by those around them.

_Maybe that was how it was for that boy…_

Mai shook herself awake, startled at her own thoughts.

_What boy? Where had that thought come from?_

Before she could contemplate the strange direction her thoughts had taken her, she realized she had found what she was looking for. Knocking on the door of Niramitsu's office, she received silence as an answer.

_He must be out…there goes my chance to find out more about the case from him. I'll have to rely on gossip from students._

Mai carefully pushed open the door, not wanting to intrude, but thinking it best to leave the jacket on the principal's desk in case he returned soon. As she returned to go back the way she came, something started to seem odd about the corridors. For some reason, she couldn't seem to find her way back – it was like going round in circles. Maybe she hadn't being paying as much attention as she should have on her way to the office, and had forgotten a turn somewhere.

"Argh! Dammit! How hard can it be to find a way out?! It's like I haven't moved at all!"

Looking around in frustration, all she saw was more hallway. No students whatsoever.

_What kind of school _is _this?! Why aren't there any people around? It should be busy at this time of day!_

Temporarily giving up, Mai slumped against the wall trying to figure out what would be the best method of attack. As she did so, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Straining to get a better look, she realised there was a boy moving down the corridor.

_Yes! Luck was on her side today!_

Mai wasted no time in calling out to him.

"Excuse me! Can you help me? I think I've gotten lost…"

To Mai's surprise, the boy never so much as broke his pace, the only indication that he'd heard her at all being a quick glance in her direction as he'd gone past.

_How rude! He must have heard me, or else he wouldn't have looked. Maybe he's mute…there was a girl at school like that. People picked on her because she couldn't talk. It was terrible! Perhaps he has a similar problem and tries to avoid others…_

Mai ran after him, wanting to give the stranger the benefit of a doubt. This time she came right up in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Can you talk? Please forgive me if I was insensitive – could you maybe point me in the right direction? I need to find the exit."

The boy looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

She tried again. He didn't look like a foreigner, but you never knew.

"Can you understand me? Do you speak Japanese?" Mai also tried repeating this in English and one or two other languages her friends had shown her how to speak phrases of when they had fallen for some "really hot guy" in their foreign languages class.

The distressed boy attempted to stammer out a sentence. It dawned on Mai that she may have startled him. It seemed that he wasn't mute. If it turned out that he _could _understand her, she didn't think she'd _ever_ live it down…

"A-are you talking to me?"

Mai was put out. How _dare_ he embarrass her like that! He was as bad as Naru!

"Of course I was talking to you! Do you see anyone else in this hallway?!"

The boy looked around, just to be sure.

"N-no…" _She really is talking to me…_ "I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just that most people tend to see right through me…" he chuckled quietly, as if laughing at a joke only he could understand.

"What's your name? I-I'm Yamada Mihari."

"Taniyama Mai." She smiled, sensing he was still nervous around her, "Nice to meet you. Could you show me out if it's not too much trouble?"

"Sure."

Mai suddenly realised why she had come here in the first place – to gather information that would interest Naru enough to take the case! Trying not to seem suspicious, she asked him if he had heard about anything odd going on in the school lately. For some reason, this made him even more troubled than before, so she decided to drop it for now. Maybe he was scared of ghosts? If his reaction was anything to go by, there was definitely _something_ going on.

_Maybe it's a prank being played by some of the school kids, and he doesn't want to get them in trouble…that's probably why Naru doesn't want to take the case._

"Thank you for your help – and I'm sorry for thinking you were mute."

Yamada looked down, suddenly finding the floor innately fascinating.

"That's alright. At least you can see me."

"See you? Why wouldn't I be able to…"

Mai looked over at Yamada to find an empty space. Where had he gone? Mai squinted into the darkness, unease flooding her senses. Had it been dark before? She wasn't sure anymore.

It wasn't long before Mai began to notice the other reason for her growing desire to find a light switch – she could hear _voices_.

The rational side of Mai's brain kept trying to reassure her that there must be a reason for all of this, but her instincts told her that it was just pulling excuses out of it's arse.

"Yamada-kun? Is that you?" Mai's voice did little but echo shakily down the corridor, her feeble attempt to ease her fears obliterated as she felt hands grip her shoulders.

"_No_."

His voice, just like Naru's face suddenly appearing so close in front of hers, struck Mai with lightning bolt clarity. It seemed that it had been _his_ hands she had felt.

_Trust him scare the…the…he was _touching_ her! _

Mai pushed him away in embarrassment, regretting it immediately.

"Argh! Naru! Don't scare me like that!"

It occurred to Mai that she was no longer standing up, and that a group of students were around her whispering things like, "Did she just say Yamada?"

"No way, really?"

"Isn't he that guy that stepped in front of that bus, the one they say has been causing all the trouble lately?"

"Maybe we should leave in case he comes near us, as well!"

"You think he would? Oh no! I'll never be able to sleep tonight now, and I have to get up really early tomorrow…"

_Girl's voices._

Typical for Naru to be surrounded by girls the moment he went near a high school. Or anywhere else, for that matter. But what was he doing here? Didn't he decide not to take the case?

_Maybe I was right! He did change his mind!_

One of the girls approached her.

"Are you alright? We found you collapsed on the floor in the hallway. We didn't know who you were, so we tried phoning the last number you called on your mobile…" she leant down close to Mai's ear and whispered, "Is he you're boyfriend? He's really cute."

Mai immediately went ten shades of red, waving her hands in front of her while attempting to laugh off the girl's suggestion, and hoping to God that Naru didn't hear.

_So that's why he's here. Was he worried?_

Changing the subject, she asked about the boy she had been talking to.

"Did anyone see where he went? I got lost when I tried to find my way back from the principal's office…" The girls were looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

One of the girls pointed her finger behind Mai. She followed their gaze, eyes widening when she saw what was bothering them. She was standing right next to the office. She couldn't have gotten lost. She hadn't moved from the spot since leaving the room.

Gingerly, one of the girls asked, "Did you see him?"

"See who?"

Another girl piped up.

"Yamada-kun. Some people say they've seen him roaming the corridors after school. They say he doesn't realise he's dead…"

"Mai."

_Ohmygosh! Naru! I'd forgotten he was here…_

"Yes?"

"Go down to the car park and help Lin bring the equipment in. One of the girls will show you the way to the base."

Mai simply started to do as ordered when his words dawned on her, "Wait-a-minute! We're taking the case?"

Naru didn't bother to answer.

One of the girls stepped through the parting crowd, introducing herself as Maeda Haruka and offering her assistance where possible. They had just turned to leave as Naru decided to add, "Oh, and Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Don't slack off and get lost."

Mai's mind exploded with various images of tying Naru up and leaving him in a hole to rot.

_That jerk!_

"That wasn't my fault and you know it, Narcissist!"

Mai promptly grabbed hold of the other girl's hand and stormed towards the adjacent hallway.

_I'll show him who's lost! Grrrr…_

"Um, excuse me? Would you mind slowing down?" Mai stopped and abruptly turned to look at the girl she'd forgotten she was holding on to, let alone subsequently dragging through the school.

"I'm so sorry! I got a bit carried away…" Mai laughed incoherently as she tried to explain, "He gets me riled so easily…"

Feeling more composed; the girl Mai had been dragging started to look her over in a way that almost scared her. For some reason, Mai felt naked.

"People can only get to you if you let them." Apparently the girl was quite open in her speech. Mai protested, attempting to defend her actions, but failed miserably.

"That may be true, but…"

"You want his attention, so you play on his apparent desire to irritate you. Basically…" She turned to look at Mai, "You're flirting."

_Now how was she supposed to argue with _that_? Except…flirting? Were they really? But why would Naru flirt with her unless…_

"H-hey…" Mai was stammering by now, scared as to what else might erupt from the calm girl's mouth. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she was going to stop her verbal analysis anytime soon.

"It's okay to be in denial. I'm sure your brains will catch up with your bodies eventually." She gave Mai a good natured clap on the back before thoughtfully adding, "Although that guy might be a little too intelligent for his own good."

That was putting it lightly. Mai was caught somewhere in between severe embarrassment at being seen through so easily, and the desperate urge to ask her why she thought Naru liked her back. She settled for option three. Changing the subject.

"Your name is Maeda, isn't it?" The school girl nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, but feel free to call me Haruka. And don't worry. I won't tell him you like him."

Mai glanced at Haruka out of the corner of her eye. How could she say things like that with such a placid expression?! It was as if she could see straight through her…

_Haruka-san…she's a little like Naru…_

"So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?"

Haruka looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

_Scratch that, she's a _lot_ like Naru._

Mai caved in.

"Since April, I think. It's been almost a year now." Mai became uncharacteristically shy, staring down at her feet as she continued her story. She'd never actually _told_ anyone before…

"I had only just met him. I didn't trust him at first. My friends thought he was hot, but I sensed there was something odd about him." She looked over to read the other girls expression, and Haruka seemed to encourage her on. Mai sighed loudly in a mixture of defeat and relief. She may as well tell _someone_… talking was good for a heavy heart.

"I had this dream... I haven't been able to get him out of my head since."

A man poked his head out of an open door way, starling the two girls.

"You've had a dream? Already?! Was it one of _those_?"

Mai practically jumped out of her skin.

"Bou-san!"

-x-

Haruka glanced at Mai, who was currently doing a fair imitation of a stone statue, before turning her attention to the man who had interrupted them. What had Mai called him? 'Bou-san'?

_As in 'Monk'? _

He didn't _look_ like a monk. He _looked _like a cowboy.

_Just goes to show you can never judge a book by it's cover. _

Haruka watched in fascination as her new-found friend tried vainly to get the cowboy/monk to disregard her aforementioned dream. Mai's reluctance to 'share' only added fuel to the already burning fire.

_They seem more like brother and sister, not members of a Psychic Research team._

The bickering duo seemed lost in their own world until a fancy looking woman arrived on the scene, her first order of business being to give the sandy-haired man a sharp "thawp" on the head for "harassing" Mai.

_Maybe she's the Monk's wife…? _

Wife or not, it seemed that they all worked together, so it was likely the woman had some kind of special ability. Haruka was sure that Mai had one, based on what she had seen and heard.

_Mai's must have something to do with dreams._

Lately she'd been having dreams. Some might question the supernatural, but for Haruka, if you saw it, you were either going insane, or what you saw was real. As far as she knew, she wasn't insane, and she had definitely seen things that others would question the reality of.

Maybe Mai would understand. Maybe if she told these people… Maybe then, every time she went to sleep, she wouldn't dream of getting hit by a bus…

-x-

He had been watching her all day. Her and her companions had been going though the school, setting up cameras and taking the temperatures of each room and recording them methodically. How odd. Apparently it had something to do with finding him, but he hadn't really been interested in what they were saying. Only her.

_Mai…_

She could sense him, he was sure of it…and she didn't seem scared of him, either. When she'd been told about the way he died, she'd looked pained on his behalf…she…_she cared_. Not many people had cared about him before. His family, maybe? They'd mourned him at least. This school didn't care. They never had. He was invisible when he was alive, and he found it strangely ironic that now he really _was_ invisible, everyone paid attention to him.

_Bastards. _

In some ways he liked being a ghost. It had its ups and downs. He could do whatever he wanted now. All those dumb jocks had been terrified when he'd played a simple prank on them, and all the girls that had never given him the time of day all talked about him now.

But still…he was alone.

-x-

Mai checked the temperature and recorded it for what seemed like the hundredth time. For some reason, every room she and Haruka had checked had seemed to have a slightly lower temperature than any of the rooms Bou-san and Ayako had checked. Naru had noticed the anomaly and just to be on the safe side, had ordered everyone to recheck the other's rooms. Trust Naru to go to such extreme lengths just to find out if anyone was slacking off and not recording it properly. Although, Lin had also checked the equipment to make sure it wasn't to blame for the unusual readings.

Ayako had joked that maybe Mai had a ghost-stalker, and the idea had slowly been eating away at her ever since. When it came to keeping out of trouble, she didn't exactly have a good track record, and although Yamada-san had been nice enough in her dream, she knew all too well he wouldn't stay that way. Ghosts that didn't crossover were influenced greatly by their surroundings and if they stayed for too long, they could become seriously hostile and dangerous.

Yeah. Not good.

Regardless, Mai wanted to help, and if Naru thought it was too dangerous for her to stay, she'd get sent home.

_I'll just have to make sure I'm not alone. That way if anything happens, at least someone should be able to get help…I just have to do it without arousing suspicion… _

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the way you look at it), Mai's plans were crushed before she so much as had a chance to implement them.

_I swear he can read my mind! …but then again, if he _can_…_

Mai blushed deeply, not even wanting to think about that possibility.

The moment of truth had been when Mai handed Naru the temperature recordings. The thermometers had been checked for any discrepancies, and the temperatures had been double checked. Unfortunately, the result was the same.

The temperature dropped wherever Mai went.

_Crap._

Ayako was the first to speak, looking dubiously at Mai.

"…You're not a ghost, are you?"

"What! No way!"

Naru however, took a more serious approach.

_That workaholic._

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Was Maeda-san with you each time you measured the temperatures?"

The two girls glanced at each other. This time Haruka replied in Mai's stead. She could see where this was going.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Mai piped up, slightly annoyed that she seemed to be missing something.

"What are you implying..? Why would…" Realisation hit Mai like a ton of bricks. She hadn't been the only one in the room, and regardless of her affinity for trouble, Haruka was more likely to be targeted than she was. Mai had never been to the school until today.

_Oh…_

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Lately she'd been having dreams. Some might question the supernatural, but for Haruka, if you saw it, you were either going insane, or what you saw was real. As far as she knew, she wasn't insane, and she had definitely seen things that others would question the reality of.

Maybe Mai would understand. Maybe if she told these people… Maybe then, every time she went to sleep, she wouldn't dream of David Hasselhoff in budgie-smugglers…


	3. The Naked Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, this would've happened in the series.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 3: The Naked Truth

Naru watched the sudden comprehension drift across Mai's face, satisfied that she had just answered her own question. Really. She should think more before she spoke.

Turning towards Maeda once more, he continued, "Does Yamada-san have any reason to target you?"

The school girl replied without hesitation. "Yes."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Haruka glanced guiltily at Mai, "The day he died, he…" as if deciding something of great importance, she looked straight at Naru.

"Yamada-san asked me out that afternoon, and I turned him down."

Naru leaned forward, hiding his lips behind his fingers as he pondered their situation. It seemed that she hadn't told anyone of this before, and it made him wonder why.

_Maybe she was afraid people would think Yamada had committed suicide… _

He doubted it was anything of a more sinister nature, or else she wouldn't have told them.

"You believe he could be holding a grudge against you."

Haruka nodded her response.

"Yes, but…that's not the only reason. I…" She faltered, eyes darting once again in Mai's direction. "Every night since he died, I've dreamt of being hit by a bus."

-x-

The rest of the afternoon proved to be uneventful, and with the Monk and the Miko (guided by Haruka) opting to go shopping for the group's dinner, Mai had decided to head home and pack some clothes for the duration of their stay, leaving only Lin and Naru to guard the base.

Naru listened to the tapping of Lin's fingers dancing over the keyboard as he mused over the current case. Everything seemed pretty cut and dry so far. He leant back in his chair, slightly disappointed…and for some reason, suddenly in pain. Naru flinched away from the offending object, namely Mai's keys.

So _that's _what Mai had thrown at him during her last fit of rage. He supposed he should stop teasing her so much, but really…it was just too easy. Barely suppressing a smirk, he reached for his phone.

-x-

Mai's mobile was ringing. Loudly. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that one of her oh-so-thoughtful 'friends' had changed the ring tone on her. Apparently, she had fallen asleep and started mumbling things about Naru. In the hopes of pushing the two together, they'd recorded it and…well, enough said.

Mai hurried through her bag to reach her ever elusive phone. People were starting to stare.

_Argh! Make it stop!_

As if the phone had heard her demand, 'stop' was just what it did. Right as Mai was about to answer. If they ever started to make phones with artificial intelligence, she didn't want one, in Mai's experience, her phone already _had_ a mind of it's own.

_I must have forgotten to turn on the battery charger last night. I hope it wasn't important…_

-x-

Naru frowned as the dial tone was replaced by a recorded message.

"The person you are calling has their mobile switched off, or is unreachable. To send a free text message -"

He ended the call, seeing no use in listening to the recorded voice. Had she hung up on him? It seemed unlikely.

Sneaking the keys into his pocket, he informed Lin that he "had some business to take care of", all the while trying convince himself that he wasn't just using the keys as an excuse to make sure Mai was alright.

_Yeah right. Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, one day you'll believe it._

Lin glanced after their Director as the door swung shut behind him. If Naru had stayed for a moment longer, he would have seen the usually stoic and reserved man grin at his boss's expense…and continue typing.

-x-

Upon reaching her destination, it didn't take Mai long to discover she no longer had her keys. Ordinarily Mai might have panicked at the realisation, if it weren't for the simultaneous recollection of what she had last used them for. She smirked, remembering the look on his face as she'd thrown them. So what if it was childish? He hadn't expected _that_.

Mai glanced around to make sure no one was looking as she retrieved her spare key from the pot plant kept by her door. It may not be the most secure place to keep it, but hey – it was better than under the doormat.

Slipping off her shoes at the entrance, Mai looked around at her home in pride. Some might call her apartment small, but Mai called it cosy. She had no need for excessive amounts of space, and there was more than enough room for one. She could do whatever she wanted here, it was her freedom, her space.

Mai rummaged through her draws searching for a shirt to match the skirt that she had thrown haphazardly into her bag. Preferably _not_ something white. After the incident with the tea this morning she'd somehow felt the need to avoid the colour.

_How embarrassing! At least I was wearing a nice bra…_

Mai supposed that in the grand scheme of things, which bra she was wearing probably didn't matter all that much, but it did make her feel better. Deciding that 'feeling better' was definitely a good idea; Mai breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a towel. She was going to have a shower, wash off whatever was left of the tea, and _relax_.

The whole 'ghost stalker' thing had put her on edge, even if it did look like Yamada was interested in Haruka, not her. Mai had felt like she was being watched for most of the day and even kept glancing around every now and again on her way home. Just thinking about it freaked her out…

No! She wouldn't think about it, this was her home and nothing could scare her here, it just wasn't allowed. Having shaken the disturbing thoughts from her head, Mai removed the last of her clothing and let the soothing water stream over her face.

_This is heaven…_

-x-

She was so beautiful. The water streaming down her body made her look like some kind of goddess. He knew he shouldn't look – if he was still alive he supposed it would have bothered him, looking at her like this.

He'd followed her home. It was difficult, leaving the place he was so familiar with, but then they'd never wanted him there anyway. Why should he stay?

Apparently her companions thought he was more interested in Haruka. So 'the great Haruka' was having dreams, was she? It served her right – she'd thought she was too good for him and he'd died alone. Mai was _different_. She had talked to him, ran after him. When she heard how he'd died, Mai mourned his loss. She would understand.

She _had_ to.

-x-

The air around her grew cold, Mai tried to battle it by gradually adjusting the hot tap, but nothing seemed to effectively combat the chill in the air. Had she left the window open by mistake?

She was about to turn and wipe away some of the steam so she could tell, when a soft squeaking noise caught her attention. She wished it hadn't.

An invisible finger traced it's way across the glass, scribing words that Mai was too terrified to comprehend. They seemed like gibberish, and Mai's mind was content for them to stay that way. Exhaustion and horror washed over her like a tidal wave, knocking Mai to the floor as she finally found her voice, her screams strangled as she lost consciousness.

-x-

It had taken Naru longer than he thought to find Mai's apartment, he had half expected to see her standing outside her front door and was moderately irritated to discover she wasn't there. He was just about to knock on the door in case the girl possessed the foresight to keep a spare key, when he heard the scream. There was no mistaking that voice.

_Mai!_

Naru grabbed Mai's keys and swiftly unlocked the door. He didn't bother to remove his shoes, who knew what trouble she'd managed to get herself into when he wasn't there? He couldn't see Mai immediately, but he _could_ hear the sound of water running. Naru made his way to the bathroom, wasting no time in bashing on the door.

"Mai! Are you okay?!" No response.

_Shit._

As angry as Mai would be if he stormed in on her while she was in a compromising position, it was better than letting any harm come to her, that he would not allow. The door was either locked or jammed, but it made no difference. Naru smashed through the wood as if it were no more than cardboard.

To say that he was shocked at what he saw would have been an understatement. Mai was slumped against the tiled wall of her shower, water raining down over her still naked body. He hastily grabbed a nearby towel, covering her with it after turning off the taps. What had scared her enough to make her pass out?

It was then that he saw it. Four words clumsily scrawled on the outside of the shower door which read, _'Not like the others'_.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

-x-

No! That wasn't how things were supposed to go! She wasn't supposed to be afraid, not like the others!

Mai… Mai was different… Why had she rejected him?!

The once living boy watched jealously, eyes narrowing as the dark haired man Mai called 'Naru', carried her into the lounge room. That guy, Naru… It was him! That was why she'd refused his advances! Rage overwhelmed the troubled ghost, causing him to shatter a nearby mirror. How dare he take what was _his_!

-x-

"_**SMASH!"**_

Glass breaking. That was _not _a good sign as far as Naru was concerned, and he could hear various objects being flung around, crashing into the bathroom's walls. There wasn't time to wait for Mai to wake up, they had to leave, and they had to leave _now_.

He took off his large black coat and wrapped it around Mai to preserve at least some of her dignity. He greatly doubted she'd enjoy being dragged around in public wearing nothing but a towel and even as it was, he doubted they could get away with this without attracting at least some unwanted attention.

After all, how often do you see a good-looking young man running around carrying an unconscious teenage girl wrapped in a man's coat? Oh, Mai was going to pay for putting him through this - provided she didn't kill him first - he was going to tease her _endlessly_.

-x-

They had left. While the young ghost had been caught in a fit of rage, that sneaky thief, that Naru-bastard, had run away with _his _Mai! It was unforgivable, being robbed this way. First he had poisoned her against him and now… Now he would _pay_.

Although now he had no idea how to find them! If he tried to search for them, he had no idea where to look, and he didn't even remember the way back to the school! True, he had followed Mai to her apartment, but he hadn't been paying attention to the _scenery_! Why would he when he could look at Mai?

He would have to wait. This was her home, Mai would come back… Until then he'd have to leave her in Naru's hands, but she would come back.

Mai couldn't leave, she belonged to _him_.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Naru grabbed Mai's keys and swiftly unlocked the door. He didn't bother to remove his shoes, who knew what trouble she'd managed to get herself into when he wasn't there? He couldn't see Mai immediately, but he _could_ hear the sound of water running. Naru made his way to the bathroom, wasting no time in bashing on the door.

"Mai! Are you okay?!"

The response was a mere whimper.

_Shit._

As angry as Mai would be if he stormed in on her while she was in a compromising position, it was better than letting any harm come to her. That, he would not allow. The door was either locked or jammed, but it made no difference. Naru smashed through the wood as if it were no more than cardboard.

What the hell, he could afford to pay for a new door.

To say that he was shocked at what he saw would have been an understatement. The shower was still running, but Mai was perched precariously on top of her sink, dripping wet and wrapped in nothing but a towel. He looked around trying to figure out what might have scared her to the point of losing the ability to speak, when she looked at him desperately and pointed to a corner of the room, managing to stutter out a single word…

"Sp-spider!!!!"


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, the series would have had a higher age rating because of all the fan service.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 4: Dream a Little Dream of Me

She was at the school, standing on the rooftop. Two students, a boy and a girl were talking by the rail, but she couldn't hear them. Their voices were so distant…

_I'm dreaming…_

Mai walked towards the couple, trying to make out their identities. The girl had straight, shoulder length brown hair, just like Haruka…

_Hang on a second, just like Haruka?!_

Mai took a closer look at the boy – it was undoubtedly the boy she had met in the corridor.

_Yamada-kun and Haruka…This is probably the memory of when he asked her out._

She watched with growing interest as Haruka's body language changed from friendly to on guard, finding that she no longer having to strain to hear what was going on.

"How you feel about me isn't real. You've never even talked to me before, so how can you claim to have feelings for me? You don't even know me."

_Wow, and _I_ thought Haruka was outspoken! What she said to me has nothing on what she just said to Yamada-kun. Haruka really _does_ just state things the way she sees them._

Mai glanced at Yamada-kun – it must have been hard to take such a straight forward rejection, but it seemed he was smiling instead. It was a bitter sweet smile, but none the less, not quite the reaction Mai had expected.

"I knew you'd say that. You're not like the others -"

Haruka cut him off, "How do you know what I'm like?! You always watch me, don't think I haven't noticed -", she paused to breathe, lowering her voice and looking him gravely in the eyes as she did so. It appeared to Mai that Yamada had a hell of a reason to have been after Haruka instead of her – from the way Haruka was acting, it looked as if he had practically been stalking her when he was _alive._

_Why didn't she mention this before?_

Mai continued to listen, sure that there was more to the story.

"You only think you know me. That's not love, that's just an obsession."

Having said her piece, Haruka spun on her heel and left, leaving the bewildered boy standing there, staring after her.

"Obsessed, huh?" Sadness overcame his features, and he growled out in frustration. "Maybe you are the same as the others, after all."

Mai felt helpless as she watched the exchange; no one could change the past. As her surroundings began to fade into white, she wondered why she'd been shown this particular memory.

_Something just didn't feel right about this… There _must _be more to the situation…_

-x-

Naru had been carrying Mai for quite a while now, and she seemed to be getting heavier. Her occasional thrashing and mumbling didn't exactly make things any easier for him, so it was to his great relief when he noticed she was finally starting to come round. It was a pity that he'd forgotten to factor in her _reaction_ to waking up. Perhaps if he had, he might not have ended up on his back with Mai's barely clothed body sprawled across him, pressing against places that caused him to think of things he would rather keep to himself.

This girl would be the death of him yet.

-x-

Mai wasn't sure what to be more embarrassed about – that she was in an overly intimate position with the very guy she spent most of her time dreaming about, or that she was dressed in only _his_ coat and a now rather wet towel. Not to mention that she now recalled _where_ she had been when she had blacked out, and seeing as it was only the two of them there…oh no. Oh _NO_! This couldn't possibly be happening – she was still dreaming, that must be it. Oh, _please_ let all this be some kind of dream…

Mai's thoughts would have progressed in this fashion if it weren't for a muffled voice coming from beneath her.

"Could you get off? You're heavier than you look."

Naru realised that now might not be the best time to aggravate her, but Mai looked like she was starting to panic, and he could handle open aggression much better than having to deal with a hysterical teenage girl. The effect of his words was instantaneous. She moved off of him quickly enough, that was for sure.

"H-how could – how could you say that!" Mai spluttered; deciding anger was an easier emotion to deal with than embarrassment of this level.

"After everything that's happened, you -" She choked mid-sentence, tears forming in her eyes. It seemed anger wasn't working for her today, either. Mai settled for sobbing and mumbling incoherently. Naru wouldn't know what to do with a crying girl, so now they were both even. Mai glanced at Naru through bleary eyes, wondering how the narcissist would cope with _this_ one.

For once it seemed that Mai had managed to get the one up on her boss, and strangely enough, she actually felt sorry for him. Whatever had happened in her apartment, he had somehow managed to save her again, and she didn't want to think of what could've happened if he hadn't been there.

_I should really be thanking him right now._ _It seems he went to a lot of trouble to save me…_

Mai couldn't quite bring herself to thank him just yet, given their current situation, so she settled for telling him off. She could freak out about everything else later.

"You could at least be a little more sympathetic."

Naru remained silent, but offered out a hand to help her up. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Mai accepted his offer, and watched in silence as he flipped open his mobile, presumably calling the others for back up.

"Lin."

Mai could hear Lin start to respond, but Naru cut him off. Really, couldn't his parents have taught him _some_ manners? She was sure they'd tried; maybe there was just no helping some people. A sudden image of what Naru might have been like as a child flitted across her mind, and she couldn't contain the burst of laughter that began to build up in her stomach. At her outburst, Naru glanced over at her as if to say 'Now is not the time to be laughing', which only served to set her off even more.

This time Naru simply ignored her, resuming his practically mono-syllabic conversation with his similarly afflicted assistant.

"We were wrong. The target is Mai."

-x-

Lin stared at his phone, listening to the dial tone long after Naru had hung up on him. If the situation had been less dangerous, he might have been tempted to laugh. Naru hadn't revealed any details, but Lin wasn't stupid – he could read between the lines. Working with Naru, you _had_ to. Okay, so his own communication skills were nothing to brag about, but Naru always seemed to take it that one step further.

So Mai needed to borrow some clothes from Maeda-san? Good lord, what kind of trouble had that boy gotten himself into _this_ time?

Lin fisted his keys and was half way to the door before he realised the suspicious looks his companions were giving him. They had returned some time ago, surprised to find both Mai _and _Naru gone. The monk had even managed to stop arguing with the miko, which in itself was rare, and was looking at him with a slightly creepy expression. Does everyone here have some kind of radar that told them when Mai was in trouble?

"I'm going to pick up Taniyama-san." Lin turned his attention towards the girl they'd previously assumed was the target, "Maeda-san, is your house close by?"

She nodded as she replied, not quite sure where this was going.

"Yes, would I be able to come with you? I phoned to let my family know that I would be assisting you, but I still need to get a change of clothes if I'm going to stay here overnight."

Lin almost smiled.

_Perfect._

He accepted her request, which only served to leave the others even more suspicious of him. It wasn't quite the response he was hoping for, but at least they didn't ask him any questions.

It wasn't until they were well out of earshot before the young girl beside him asked for the details. Lin was surprised at the girl's insight and rewarded her with a short, yet honest answer.

"Mai will need to borrow some of your clothes."

To his amazement, Haruka laughed.

"So that's why you didn't want to tell the others. Bou-san would have done something drastic – he acts like he's her older brother or something."

This time, Lin really _did_ smile.

-x-

While they had been waiting for Lin to come and pick them up, Mai had plenty of time to think about what had happened. This also gave her plenty of time to freak out about it. What were the others going to say when she showed up wearing basically nothing but Naru's _coat_? Sure, when word got back to Masako, she'd be jealous as, but the _teasing_ she would have to endure…if she didn't love living so much, she'd wish for something to kill her and put her out of her misery.

She'd been stalked by a ghost, dragged through her neighbourhood in a very noticeable, very embarrassing fashion, and to top it all off Naru had seen her _naked_. There was no way he couldn't have, yet here he was, acting as if absolutely _nothing_ had happened. It pissed Mai off that he could be so calm when she was so agitated and she glared at him. So what if she'd done it a million times in the last 15 minutes?

Naru watched Mai's ever fluctuating moods drift across her face. She was so easy to read. He sighed in defeat and sat down next to her. He could tease her about it later.

"Lin is on his way. He'll be bringing a change of clothes with him, so you'll be able to return my coat then."

Mai couldn't decide if she should be relieved, or if she should hit him. Maybe both – she could hit him, and then feel relieved.

Naru didn't like the uncharacteristic smirk that slowly spread over Mai's features. She was thinking up ways to torture and kill him, he was sure of it. He'd better keep one eye open as he slept tonight…

-x-

Finally Lin returned with the couple, Mai dressed in Haruka's clothes and no one else the wiser. It didn't stop Bou-san from interrogating Naru the moment he came in the door, but that was to be expected from the protective man, just as it was predicable that Naru would ignore his antics. He did however; inform them of their duties for tomorrow.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, I want you and Lin to go to Mai's apartment tomorrow morning and set up a second base and cameras."

Ignoring the commotion caused by his words, Naru simply walked to his desk, preparing to call John, the Australian exorcist, and the spirit medium, Hara-san. He would need extra hands if they were going to monitor both places, and he couldn't afford to let Mai go wandering around by herself.

After securing more reinforcements, (Hara-san seemed to be _delighted_ that he'd asked for her help) Naru ordered Mai to be kept under _constant_ surveillance, before organizing the sleeping arrangements.

As usual, the guys were in one room and the girls in another, but as a further safety precaution, the rooms they use are directly opposite each other in case anything unwelcome occurs during the night.

That said and done, even the owl-like Naru settles down for the night, his navy-blue eyes shutting out the world and the day's events as he succumbs to dreams and deep sleep.

He soon finds himself staring at the ceiling.

There are sounds coming from the corner of the room; warm, soft breathing and the familiar rustle of pages being turned.

He is not alone. She is sitting underneath the window sill closest to his make-shift bed, reading.

_Mai? _

He looks at the cover of the book she holds carefully in her hands.

_Not Mai. Mai would make herself ill attempting to understand that. Maybe I'm dreaming._

She glares at him.

_Maybe I'm not dreaming._

"That's rich, coming from my narcissistic boss." Mai retorts, pulling a trade-mark move in the form of poking her tongue out at him.

"You could be a little nicer, too. I'll never know how you feel about me if you don't stop acting like suck a jerk...but then again, I s'pose that's the plan..." she mutters to herself, turning the pages of his book as if she were discussing something no more interesting than the weather.

"You still talk this much, even in my dreams?"

Slightly put out, but as if expecting his answer, she stubbornly replies, "No answer, huh? Guess I finally got the last word for a change."

He stares at her.

"Hey, this is your dream, Naru - you dream me the way you see me."

Dream Mai stops and considers this for a moment, before looking down.

"...I s'pose that would explain my outfit."

He hadn't realized until now, but he had only been looking at her face.

Or the ceiling.

Trying to ignore her.

He answered her question automatically, without thinking. He blamed it on wanting nothing more than a peaceful night's sleep.

"What outfi-"

…_Oh._

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Dream Mai stops and considers this for a moment, before looking him over.

"...But that still doesn't explain _your_ outfit."

Up until now, he'd been trying to ignore her.

On reflection, he should have kept it that way. Ignorance can be bliss. Maybe that was why Mai was usually so cheerful?

Still, it didn't stop him from looking.

Why is it that you always want to do whatever you know you shouldn't?

Mai continued, "Although I highly doubt _anything_ could explain that outfit. I'm sorry, but you dressed as Godzilla isn't _ever_ going to turn me on."


	5. Prankster in the Midst

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, this chapter would have been a hell of a lot easier to write. Sorry I took so long, guys…

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 5: Prankster in the Midst

_**Day 2**_

He couldn't believe it. He'd woken up in a start, sweat pouring off his body and he'd been dreaming about _her_. Naru got up, grabbing a change of clothes (black, just like the ones he'd warn the day before) and a fresh towel. It seemed that he'd woken up before the other two, giving him first dibs on the shower. He was going to need it after a dream like that. What had possessed him to think such a thing?!

_I don't know, maybe because she's _attractive?

Yesterday's occurrences had done little to help matters. He wasn't blind, and there was only so much stimulation a body could take – and he'd gotten a fair amount of that while he'd been carrying her, with Mai's soft body thrown roughly against him each time he hastily took a step. Naru was just grateful she'd been asleep at the time and hadn't noticed. Although if she'd been awake, he would have made her walk (or in this case, run), so there would've been less of a problem. The only problem now was if he'd chosen tonight of all nights to talk in his sleep. He didn't think _either _of the men in that room would ever let him live it down if he had, and the mere thought of Lin giving him 'knowing looks' turned his stomach. Since when had he begun to care what others thought of him? He had a suspicious feeling that it might have something to do with Mai, but he'd already given her more than enough credit since he woke up. For once in his life, Naru wondered if maybe thinking was over rated.

_I need a shower._

-x-

Naru and Mai had been avoiding each other like the plague all morning. It didn't take a genius to figure out that _something _had happened. In the end, Ayako cracked.

"What is going on between you two?!" The exasperated miko demanded as soon as she got Mai cornered. Mai blushed to the tips of her ears. Good grief, it must be better (or worse) than she'd suspected! Ayako wasn't going to let this one slide in a hurry…or so she thought. She hadn't even managed to dredge a sentence out of the girl when Lin spotted the two of them and asked Mai to help Naru load the equipment. The young girl had eagerly complied, opting to deal with Naru rather than tell the prying miko about it.

If only she could get the information out of Lin! Ayako figured he _had_ to know more than the rest of them did, but trying to get information out of him would be like trying to get canned tuna out of a tin without opening it first. She had no idea how Mai had managed to make the silent, Chinese man open up to her, and while he had certainly been more talkative lately (as opposed to simply ignoring them), Ayako found the tall, dark man rather intimidating at the best of times. Having already tried asking Haruka, the miko's patience was long since worn. It seemed that despite the girl's frank method of speaking, trying to pry a secret from her was almost as bad as asking Lin or Naru.

Ayako exhaled sharply, turning to look at the monk. It seemed that Takigawa was as troubled as she was, if not more. It was almost comical, the way he shot Naru a suspicious glare every now and again, especially in comparison to the big brotherly 'why don't you trust me enough to tell me' and 'what did he _do_ to you', looks that found their way across his face every time he looked at the flustered Mai.

Takigawa must have felt the self-styled miko watching him, for his eyes turned to meet hers and within them held the silent question that had been tormenting both their minds since last night.

_Just _what_ happened in Mai's apartment?_

-x-

The lounge room was a mess. It looked as if someone had broken into Mai's once tidy home intending to rob the place, yet not taking anything of value - or at least, that's how it _would_ have looked if it weren't for the blood red writing covering the walls.

Bou-san stared despairingly at the obsessive scrawls, knowing full-well who was going to have to clean it up.

_How did such an innocent looking girl manage to get herself in_ _so much trouble?!_

The monk sighed in defeat, casting his dark-haired companion a grimace before grabbing a bucket and scrubbing brush. Lin was on the phone to Naru, relaying the current situation and the extent of the damage.

_Lucky bastard. _

Ayako was busy performing an exorcism in Mai's bathroom (which in itself was starting to fill in the blanks as to what might have happened between Mai and Naru the night before), but the monk had a sneaking suspicion that the miko was purposely taking her time so as to avoid helping him clean the walls.

"Why couldn't I have done the exorcism?" Takigawa muttered as he scrubbed, "Instead of someone who is only useful occasionally…"

His question was promptly answered by a sharp _"thwack!"_ on the head. It seemed she hadn't been taking her time after all.

"Well, sorry for being so useless!" Ayako growled, "I suppose you don't want my help after all?"

The monk faltered, panicking at the suggestion – "No! No, I wouldn't say that…"

Ayako huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned to search of a pair of gloves, unsure if she should be glad of her victory or least the exorcism went well, so with a little luck they'd never have to clean Mai's house again. Well, at least until the next time something creepy decided it liked her and followed her home.

-x-

Mai hadn't come.

_They_ had come to look for him, to hunt him, but Mai was nowhere to be found. That man, Naru… He must still be with her, keeping her away from him.

The ghost watched in amusement as the dark, silent one set up the camera. What good could that do them - he was invisible! So they were trying to find him, were they? Well then, he'd play their game of hide and seek; he remembered being good at hiding when he was alive, finding ways to avoid others…

The ghost's gaze drifted towards the front door. They were only looking for him _inside_…

-x-

Naru had decided to make good use of the two girls at his disposal while still managing to keep an eye on them. He did _not_ want a repeat of yesterday. Maeda seemed fairly observant (and less likely to fall asleep than Mai) so she was to watch the monitors while Mai helped him research Yamada's background and occasionally got them fresh cups of tea. Thinking about her caused him to glance thoughtfully at his employee as she focused all of her energy on the task he had given her, a light blush still staining her cheeks as she worked. Although now that he was sitting with her, he'd noticed a strange pattern developing – every now and again, Mai would gaze distractedly at Maeda. Why was she so worried about the school girl when it seemed the ghost had taken a distinct interest in Mai herself? It wasn't as if Maeda had been the one he'd gone to so much trouble to rescue. The young man paused for a moment, feeling that he'd forgotten something of importance…

_Of course! The writing on Mai's shower door! The message was left for her, so it was possible that she might understand their meaning…_

"Not like the others…"

When Naru had pondered these words aloud, he had not expected the simultaneous and instant effect it had on the two girls present, both dropping whatever they were doing and turning abruptly to face him. Mai's look was one of shock and maybe even suspicion, but Maeda looked like someone had stepped on her grave.

Mai was the first to speak, but not before sending the distressed girl a comforting glance. It seemed they knew something he didn't.

"Why… Why did you say that?" Mai breathed, obviously still worried for the girl. He knew that Mai made friends quickly and cared for them deeply, but he suspected there was a little more to it this time.

"It was written on your shower door." He considered it was unnecessary to add, 'when I saved you'. They were both thinking it. However, the moment was soon interrupted by Maeda, only now beginning to voice her fears.

"He – Yamada-kun said that to me the day he died. When he asked me out, he told me that I 'wasn't like the others'. I think he meant the other students at our school." She paused for a moment, reflecting, "I don't think he had many friends, if any."

Naru might have been satisfied with that answer if he hadn't caught the look of conflict and unease on Mai's face. However he may tease her about her level of understanding and lack of what he considered to be common sense, if Mai thought there was something Maeda wasn't saying, chances were she was right. He decided to push further.

"Had Yamada-san shown any signs of strange behaviour before his death?" The young girl instinctively flinched at his question; the answer that followed was only to confirm her honesty.

"His eyes – he watched me constantly. He never actually _did_ anything bad but…"

"He scared you." Naru finished for her, "Do you know if there were any similar instances like yours, anyone he liked before you?"

Maeda hung her head, "No, none that I've heard of."

Mai squeezed the other girl's shoulders in an attempt at comfort and looked up at Naru, worry engraving her features.

_But that doesn't mean it hasn't happened..._

Naru steeled himself for what they might find as they dug deeper into Yamada's past. For reasons he did not yet understand, or for that matter, even truly notice, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the troublesome ghost, and to wipe that fearful expression from Mai's face. It didn't belong there.

He returned to the papers sitting in the folder of useful information they'd collected, and leafed through them, finding the Yamada's phone number. Naru may not know the answers just yet, but at least now he had a better idea of what questions he should be asking.

-x-

Ayako and Lin had decided to head back to the school, leaving Takigawa staring blankly at the unchanging views of the rooms in Mai's apartment. His butt had long since gone numb, and his eyes were sore from watching the drugged light emitting from the monitors. It was no wonder Mai would fall asleep when watching the base, even if her dreams _were _supernaturally induced. He was beginning to suspect Lin, on the other hand, was a freak of nature. Just how did he do this on a regular basis? When Lin wasn't watching the monitors, he was on the computer 24/7. It was a wonder the guy even slept – and the monk only knew _that_ because of cases where they'd stayed in the same room in the past.

Despite the state Mai's place was in when they arrived, absolutely nothing unusual had occurred since their arrival and while he knew that it was a good sign, it didn't make him any less bored. In an effort to fight off drowsiness, he'd taken up talking to himself.

"Maybe Ayako was useful after all..."

-x-

The miko sneezed as she followed Lin through the open door, finding Naru busy on the telephone. Pulling a handkerchief from her coat pocket she wondered briefly if that meant someone was talking about her.

_If it's that monk complaining about me not doing my job properly, I'll have his guts for garters._

Now that she was a little more clued in as to why Mai had been avoiding Naru like the plague, she took the opportunity to tease her about it. Practically sauntering over to the young girl, the miko whispered conspiratorially in Mai's ear.

"I know your secret. Tell me the details later, 'kay?" Ayako smiled a little too sweetly as she gave Mai's outfit a quick once over, "I take it that you're wearing Haruka-chan's clothes at the moment?"

Mai reaction was priceless and Ayako found herself wishing desperately for a camera as the girl half stuttered, half screeched, out a response.

"H-how did you know?!" If it was possible, Ayako's grin grew even wider.

"The clothes you planned to wear were in the bathroom along with the clothes you'd worn during the day – plus the clothes you're wearing don't fit you quite as well." Ayako handed over the bag Mai had packed for the duration of the investigation, "Plus if you'd had the time to throw on some old clothes on your way out, you would've taken this with you." The miko ended the conversation with a quick wink as she noticed Naru surfacing from his phone call. No sense in getting told off by a brat, and it looked like there was already a storm brewing over his features. Whatever that phone call had been about, it can't have been good, the miko reasoned.

Naru held his finger against the receiver button, taking it off again to make another call, but only listening long enough for the dial tone to ring twice. At his scowl, Mai took the initiative and asked what was wrong.

"The line has gone dead."

"That's odd." Ayako volunteered only to have Naru give her an irritated look for stating the perfectly obvious.

"Matsuzaki-san, take Mai and ask the principal about the phone line. I also need to know if Yamada-san had any friends, or people he might have had any disagreements with." Ayako begrudgingly complied, mentally comparing the situation with looking for a needle in a haystack, but it seemed that Naru wanted to talk to Lin without disturbing Mai, so she kept quiet. After all, it wasn't everyday that their boss showed much consideration for others, and now she could ask Mai if anything interesting happened after Naru's little rush to the rescue.

After checking with the principal about the phone (who assured them he'd see what the problem was), the two girls went in search of people who might know who Yamada hung out with or knew of any rumours that involved him. They started with his classmates and the known gossipers but found nothing of use. It seemed that up until he was hit by the bus, only a handful of people could even remember his name. Mai winced when she thought of the way bad news always attracted so much attention. Tell someone good things about a person, and they are only repeated to very few – say something bad about them and the news spreads like wild fire. How could someone go through so much of their school life completely invisible?! Surely there must have been _someone_ he knew, _someone_ he was friends with. Mai hung her head – she just didn't understand how people could be so cruel and not even realise it.

After exhausting all the options they could think of, the only information they'd managed to gather was that Yamada had no friends, no real enemies aside from those who thought he 'seemed odd', so steered clear of him, and no one knew anything about his family, except that they rarely came to parent teacher interviews or any other occasions that required social interaction. Ayako voted for heading back to the base, and although Mai wasn't to keen on telling Naru the little they had managed to find out, if he thought they were slacking off it would be much worse, so in the end she agreed.

When the miko opened the door to the base it was to an irritated Naru, a surprisingly frustrated Lin, and a very long-suffering Haruka-chan. What on earth could have happened while they were gone?! Mai simply stared, wondering aloud.

"Is…now a bad time? Did something happen?" No sooner had the words left her mouth than all three occupants turned to face her, their expressions drained and wrought with inner turmoil. Words failed her.

Haruka was the first to volunteer any information, the two men simply turning back to what they had been doing, namely brooding.

"Have… Have a look at Naru's chair…" was all the poor girl could manage, pointing haphazardly at the pile of parts that had once supported weight. Had it collapsed? Was Naru sitting in it at the time? Mai sniggered, picturing the surprise that must have broken out across the proud man's face as he fell. Naru glared at her in order to silence her, but it had the opposite effect, Ayako also trying in vain to stifle girlish fits of laughter.

"A-are you alright?" Mai finally managed to spit out between giggles. If she didn't calm down soon, she had a feeling looks might kill and she wasn't willing to take that chance.

Lin watched the group out of the corner of his eye, feeling a little sorry for the two females who'd managed to catch the proud Naru at an awkward moment. Naru was looking at him in a way that he usually interpreted as 'you explain it to them, I can't be bothered', and he knew from experience that Mai wouldn't give up any time soon.

"The screws were removed. It seems like it was merely a childish prank, but we can't rule out something more sinister considering that someone also managed to cut our phone line. The principal was not pleased, to say the least."

Ayako figured now was a good a time as any to give their report.

"I'm afraid we haven't had much luck, either – no one seems to know anything about Yamada-san. The kid was practically invisible until his death, and even the teachers know very little about his family, except that they weren't overly sociable or well off." Ayako flicked away a stray strand of hair in annoyance and placed hand on her hip for emphasis, "Jeez, you'd think there'd be at least one person who in this school who might have realised he existed."

A small choked sob from the corner of the room drew the group's attention like a clown at a funeral. Mai was the first to act, rushing to comfort the distraught schoolgirl, leaving Ayako to wonder if maybe someone at this school _had_ cared after all.

"It's alright, Haruka." Mai soothed, "It wasn't your fault."

On reflection, Mai realised that she of all people should have known how Haruka might react to her words, but what else could she do? It was so hard to watch others in pain, but all she could offer was an open heart and a shoulder to cry on. When she had lost her parents people had been there to support her, and Mai considered it the least she could do to return the favour, but Haruka's pride would have none of it. She pushed Mai away, eyes flashing in defiance as she stood to face the group, but wavered as she tried to hold a firm gaze. Solving the problem by mashing her eyes shut, Haruka forced her fears into words.

"If it's not my fault, whose fault is it? The other students? The teachers, or maybe his parents?!" She hung her head in shame, "He told me I was _different_… That I wasn't like the others. Yamada-kun thought I could help him, but I pushed him away and only protected myself!"

Blinded by tears and overwhelmed by rampant emotions usually kept hidden behind an analytical mask, Haruka pushed her way past the astonished miko, ignored Mai's outstretched hand and fled, leaving the door to slam behind her. She didn't know these people, and they didn't know her – she'd only met them, what, yesterday? How had they become so entwined in her life and just_ when_ had she let her guard down to the extent that others had seen her cry?

What was it about Yamada-kun that stripped her of all rationality?!

-x-

_**Omake**_

The miko ended the conversation with a quick wink as she noticed Naru surfacing from his phone call. No sense in getting told off by a brat, and it looked like there was already a storm brewing over his features. Whatever that phone call had been about, it can't have been good, the miko reasoned.

Naru held his finger against the receiver button, glaring at the contraption with a vengeance. When nothing was said, and Mai noticed that one of Naru's eyebrows had begun to twitch, she took the initiative and asked what was wrong. He didn't answer straight away, but when he did, she could've sworn she saw him visibly pale.

"Naruto... They've just started a new series..."


	6. Nine Tenths of the Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I'd be able to order Naru around like a slave. Not that it stops me.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 6: Nine-tenths of the Law

Mai was preparing to go after the runaway schoolgirl when a firm hand on her shoulder brought her to a halt. She didn't have to look at the hand's owner to figure out who had stopped her.

_Naru!_

It was strange how he could talk to her without so much as saying a word, and while she agreed that Haruka needed some time alone, she was surprised that Naru would let her after the precautions he had set in place after deciding that it was possible Yamada-kun could go after either of the two girls, and she voiced her concerns.

"Will Haruka be alright by herself?"

Naru simply pointed to the monitors, one showing Haruka running down the hallway, and another showing the hallway she was about to enter. It was like watching a train-wreak in slow motion, and she stared helplessly as the blonde exorcist was knocked over like a bowling pin.

_Poor John, it just isn't fair on him to have a boss like Naru._

"You knew, didn't you!" Mai accused, not waiting for him to answer, "And here I thought you were being considerate of her feelings!"

Naru strode back to his desk after having commandeered a new chair, taunting her as he returned to his 'beloved' files.

"Of course I knew. I pay attention to what is going on around me."

In that instant, Mai would have given _anything_ to wipe the look of smug superiority off of her boss's face, but settled instead with growling under her breath.

"I would have thought it would be hard to see, considering that your head is so far up your arse…"

Lin suddenly let out a snort of what sounded suspiciously like laughter, causing her wonder if he had overheard and if so, had Naru _also_ heard? Panic griped her, and she said the first thing that came to mind that could potentially offer an escape route and prolong her life for a few more minutes.

"Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

-x-

A doll-like teenage girl dressed in a kimono knocked on the door to Mai's apartment waiting for the monk to let her in, provided he hadn't fallen asleep (like somebody else they knew, but at least Mai was useful when she slept). Troublesome thoughts clouded her mind, their underlying consistent buzz making her feel as though bees had decided her head was a nice place to make a hive and showed no intention of giving up their residency any time soon. At that moment, she would have given almost anything to know exactly why Naru had hired Mai.

_Had he known of her latent abilities from the start? Did he hire her just because he liked her spirit? He knew how to get to Mai's home; did that mean he had been here before? What had he been doing here – didn't he see Mai enough at work?!_

By the time Takigawa let the medium in, she looked somewhat distressed. He didn't feel the need to point it out however, as you never knew what a woman might do if you somehow implied that they looked bad, no matter how level-headed they might be otherwise. After watching the young woman dart past him and critically examine each of Mai's rooms, it seemed that his decision was a correct one – wise men did not get in the way of jealous women. It was almost funny, the way the two girls cared for each other yet fought tooth and nail for Naru's attention, both too jealous of the other to realise what they had right in front of them. The monk let out a long suffering sigh as he returned to watch the monitors, dismissing the issue with a single word.

_Women._

-x-

Haruka fled down the hallway, following her feet and not caring where she went, just as long as it wasn't _here_. In her haste, she rounded the upcoming corner too quickly, finding herself face to chest with a foreign boy. He looked to be around her age and his fine blonde hair was splayed across his forehead as he lay on the floor. She watched him intently as he opened his eyes, they were so _blue_…

The blonde cleared his throat, startling her out of her trance as she quickly scrambled off him, helping him up as she stood.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry; I should've been paying more attention." The boy accepted her offered hand as he moved to stand, introducing himself as "John Brown", causing her to laugh when she heard the Kansai accent that proved so out of place on him.

John smiled at her amusement, it looked like she had been crying as she'd run into him.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you alright? You gave me the impression you were upset when you came around the corner."

John was sorry to see her smile fade as she recalled whatever had been troubling her, but talking about things generally helped people gain a better perspective on what ailed them. He listened patiently as Haruka stumbled over her words, telling him how someone she knew died and how ashamed she was of the way she had treated him when he was alive.

"If I could change the last words I said to him…I just… He may not have died. He might have still been talking to me, and wouldn't have been anywhere _near_ the bus…" A light bulb practically snapped on inside the young exorcist's mind at the mention of the bus.

_Didn't Naru mention something about a boy being hit by a bus when he phoned? She could be involved in the case somehow._

John smiled at the girl – heavens, she looked like she needed it – before he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"True, if he was with you it _might_ have stopped him from being hit by that bus, but on the other hand, good things can distract someone just as much as a bad things." He paused letting her think about what he'd said for a moment before making his point, so as to not offend her pride or confuse the girl, which could easily cause the words to fall on deaf ears. In his experience, there weren't many people in the world that enjoyed being given advice, and facing your inner demons could be just as difficult as facing more tangible ones, if not more so. Inner demons could haunt you your entire life and you might _never_ stand up to them. Often was the case that people just accepted it as a part of them and never realised it was something they could change.

"Let's just say he was walking back from school and was so happy about being able to talk to you that he didn't watch where he was going, and was hit by someone else. No one knows what might happen tomorrow, or even in the next five minutes – if that were the case, we might not have run into each other."

"But still!" The girl protested, "At least he could've known that I cared… That it mattered to me that he was gone." Remembering what Mai had said to her only moments ago, Haruka slumped against the cold wall and took a deep breath as she admitted, "I know that it's not my fault…but I can't help feeling so_ guilty_."

-x-

Naru glanced at the two females with their eyes practically glued to the monitor starring John and Maeda-san. After seeing the result of the collision, Mai and Ayako debated putting the headphones on so they could 'listen in' on their conversation, but a mere side-glance at Naru's forbidding expression caused them to quickly abandon the idea. Normally he might have ignored their antics or told them to get back to work (probably both), but he supposed that if they were paying that much attention to the camera feeds, then he really didn't have much to complain about. Besides, he found watching the two of them amusing in a way.

_Just what was it about romance and gossip that women seemed to thrive on so much? All they'd need would be a box of tissues and some snacks and you'd think they were watching a drama or something._

Naru tilted his head to the side as he focused on Mai, not realizing that Lin was watching him in return, and completely missing the fact that he no longer even _looked_ like he was reading the file in front of him. It wasn't until Mai suddenly moved to address him that he realised his lapse of concentration. Mai, having turned around to look directly in his eyes, blushed like a strawberry ripened by the sun. Unfortunately for Naru, his thoughts concerning Mai and ripe fruit directed him down a road he had no intention of travelling, reminding him of the dream he'd had that morning, not to mention their little escapade that he assumed had caused it. Just because he didn't go out of his way to 'pick up', didn't mean he wasn't every bit of a healthy male.

During his musings, Mai had managed to collect herself, and from the confusion written on the miko's face as she also pulled her attention away from the monitors, it looked like his disciplined mask had not failed him. It was just too bad that Naru never noticed the slight twitch of Lin's lips curve up in a smile.

-x-

Mai gasped as she turned to face her boss, cinnamon eyes meeting a blue so deep she felt like she could drown in it. If he was embarrassed about being caught looking at her, he didn't show it. He held her gaze without any sign of wavering, and she could feel the familiar heat of a blush searing across her features. Willing herself to look away so she could remember what on earth she had planned to say, a pen on Naru's desk suddenly became the most interesting object on the planet as she stammered out that John and Haruka looked to be heading back to the base.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief when Haruka apologetically re-entered the room, glad to see that John had managed to calm her down. Seeing Haruka react like that had reminded her of times when she had lashed out at Naru, not the small and meaningless teasing that she knew she should know better than to take the bait, but the really bad times, like when she had accused Naru of being a murderer. What was it he said to her at that time? "You have an irritating way of losing faith in people too quickly"?

Mai smiled to herself, determined she would show Haruka that her faith was well placed in them. Haruka would see, just the way she had – that these people were special.

-x-

It was near the end of classes for the day when Naru sent John and Mai to check the equipment on the North side, while Ayako and Haruka were assigned to the South. It had been a few weeks since John had seen the cheerful part-timer, and their animated conversation filled the corridor despite the ominous situation. The young exorcist couldn't help but marvel the girl who stood next to him, she had been through so much, yet she still maintained her positive outlook on life. Regardless of the death of her family, not to mention her constant dealings with the paranormal, often caused by or _causing_ horrific circumstances, nothing could keep Mai down for long. Sure, she'd been afraid, but she would willing run headlong into danger if it meant helping her friends, and would never back down when standing up for what she thought was right.

Actually, he'd begun to notice a pattern in her actions when they'd checked the last few rooms. Every now and again, Mai would glance over her shoulder.

"Do you sense something?" Mai jumped at the question, waving her hands in front of her as she spoke.

"Ah! N-no, I think I'm just a little jumpy after what happened before. I'm fine, really." Mai smiled at him as if to prove her point, but John thought he'd better be on guard just in case. Mai hunches were usually much closer to the truth than she gave herself credit for, but he nodded in response just the same.

"If you say so, Mai-san."

-x-

He'd found her. He had waited… waited so long for a chance to talk to her again. He had to save her from that thief, Naru – that guy would take her away from him, and he'd be left alone again.

He didn't want to be alone.

The spirit watched jealously as the blonde in front of him laughed, fists clenching as the boy talked so casually to the girl he prized above all others. He couldn't stand the fact that this "John" could talk to Mai in a way that he could not.

_Then again… _

The ghost mused as he positioned himself in front of the classroom they were about to enter, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy that currently held Mai's attention.

_Maybe he _could_ talk to Mai like that._

-x-

The uneasy feeling in Mai's stomach wasn't going away – in fact, if anything it seemed to be getting _worse_. She reached for the door handle, beginning to feel a little guilty for keeping her fears to herself.

_Maybe I should say something…_

Mai subconsciously kneaded the material of her skirt with her free hand as she spoke, "Um, John-san? I -" Her words were cut off as John slipped and fell, colliding with her and dragging her to the floor. She quickly tried to gather herself, motioning to help the young exorcist to stand when what the others called her 'sixth sense' kicked in big time.

"John-san? Are you alright?" He looked up at her, smiling.

"No, I'm alright. Just tripped, is all." Mai nodded in agreement, trying to hide the unease she felt as she turned walk into the classroom.

_Then why don't your eyes look right…_

-x-

_**Omake**_

Mai gasped as she turned to face her boss, cinnamon eyes meeting a blue so deep she felt like she could drown in it. If he was embarrassed about being caught, he didn't show it. He held their gaze without any sign of wavering, and she could feel the familiar heat of a blush searing across her features. Trying desperately to look away so she could remember what on earth she had planned to say, the pen in Naru's hand had became the sole most interesting object on the planet as she watched the clothing slide on and off of the female figure displayed within the clear plastic end.

Dammit, she'd lost the bet with Ayako! Apparently, Naru wasn't gay.

A/N: Bonus points for those who can tell me why the title of this chapter is funny ;) 


	7. Crawling in my Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I'd be rich enough to claim that I'm 'eccentric', not crazy.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 7: Crawling in my Skin

Lin knew something was wrong the minute one of the monitors covering the North side of the school started snowing static. The side John and, more specifically, Mai were covering.

"Naru!"

The director of S.P.R. didn't need to be told twice. A quick glance at the wall of machinery and Naru was on his feet moving for the door, cursing under his breath as he went.

_Couldn't that girl keep out of trouble for 5 minutes?!_

-x-

There was no one in sight, she doubted anyone who might hear her scream for help could make it in time, and they were on the third floor. In other words, jumping out the window didn't look like a valid option. Mai supposed that if she could somehow distract John for long enough, she might be able to climb out onto a window ledge or something, but that would most likely put her in a situation more dangerous than the one she was already in. Sure, she was shut up in a room with an obsessive, stalker-like ghost who had just possessed one of her friends and she was scared to death, but she was otherwise perfectly fine. So far, Yamada-san had not harmed her in any way, and there was a chance she could stall until someone came to save her.

_Dammit! Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Do I have a sign on my forehead that says, "Please attack me, I'm vulnerable" or something?!_

Mai moved rigidly towards the camera that she and John had been assigned to check, feeling the boy follow close behind, mimicking her movements as she drew shakily towards her salvation. If she could somehow signal to Lin (or whoever was hopefully watching the monitors) that she was in trouble, she might be able to play along and buy herself some time.

Mentally crossing her fingers, Mai willed her hands to stop shaking as she reached for the camera, only to mentally swear when she discovered it had stopped working. On the other hand, she reflected, maybe that was a good thing – Lin was far more likely to notice a monitor was down than any one-off signal she could come up with.

Resigning herself to her fate and concentrating on slowing her pounding heartbeat, Mai swallowed her fear, attempting to keep her breathing even as she spoke.

"I think the camera might be playing up, we'll have to report it to Naru." Mai couldn't help but congratulate her sudden stroke of genius. If she could convince him to go back voluntarily, she'd be in the clear – even Naru might be impressed! Well, inwardly at least, actually_ showing_ any sort of appreciation to another person was like pulling teeth where her boss was concerned, and happened less often.

The boy wearing John's face frowned at the mention of Naru's name, but nodded all the same. Mai took this action as a good sign, and tried not to let fear hurry her footsteps as she started towards the door, so as not to arouse suspicion. Once in the corridor, everything seemed to be smooth sailing, and Mai began to wonder if John had even been possessed at all. Maybe all the strange things that had happened to her lately were making her paranoid – she was sure people went crazy over less.

"Ah, Mai?" The blonde trailing slightly behind her tried to catch her attention, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Mai turned to face him, suddenly broken out of her reverie, glancing around to see if she recognised anything. Unfortunately, it looked like John was right. She hadn't been paying attention and had wondered off who knows where. Naru was going to have a field day with this when he found out!

"Don't worry – I think there's some stairs at the end of that last corridor we passed, we should be able to find our way from there." He reassured the usually cheerful girl, taking the lead as he added, "Is something wrong? You seem a little distracted."

Mai laughed hesitantly, she couldn't tell him that she had thought he was possessed!

"I-it's nothing…" She replied, "I was just wondering if maybe Naru had finally managed to drive me crazy."

Her companion's shoulders stiffened at her words, but Mai failed to notice.

"Yeah," was all he could say, "That guy tends to do that."

-x-

He seemed to be doing well so far – he could tell Mai had been alarmed when he had entered the blonde boy's body, but she had relaxed shortly after. He lead her down the stairs he knew he'd find, knowing she would be unhappy about being tricked, but he _had_ to get her away from Naru! It was all for her own good, she would understand. She had accepted him, hadn't she? Of course she would understand.

_She wasn't like the others…_

Walking around in these halls brought back memories he would rather forget, but they haunted them much in the same way he haunted the school. He had travelled this path many times, as if it were the only one he knew, reaching for the handle of a door he would usually glide straight through. It felt so strange, having a body again, suddenly constricted by the laws of gravity and the container which held him. He stared down at his new form, still unnerved by the sensation. He could feel _everything_.

Yamada's gaze lingered lovingly on the girl he'd gone to such lengths to protect as he guided her past the numerous doors and sideways, longing to reach out and touch her.

_I wonder what it would feel like…_

-x-

Lin wordlessly followed the young man he'd been assigned to protect, regardless of if it had been the man's family or himself who had appointed him as such. It was always like this when Mai was in trouble – he would rush in without thought for his own safety (or the people who had to protect _him_), showing the same reckless abandon that she had repeatedly shown for each of them, a trait which often left Naru exasperated. Thinking about it now, Lin wondered how much of their boss's annoyance was directed at the fact that she'd once again put herself in danger (which he would then have to go to the trouble of getting her _out_ of), and how much of it was directed at the fact that she didn't do it _just_ for him. Just because he maintained the cold image of a business man, didn't mean there wasn't a jealous, territorial 17 year old male lurking beneath.

Truth be told, he also cared for the girl more than he cared to admit, but he had a feeling it ran much deeper in Naru than the young man knew how to deal with. It was plainly obvious how she felt about him, even without witnessing the times she would wake up murmuring his name, and he hoped for the sake of both of them that Naru would work it out before he lost his chance. Looking at the determined expression his young companion wore gave him hope for the part-timer, and he almost felt sorry for anyone who might get in between the two.

_Almost._

-x-

Yamada reached out for her as if caught in a dream, his fingers moving of their own volition, guiding his hands over the curve of Mai's jaw. A sharp gasp left her lips as her cinnamon coloured eyes flew to meet his.

_So_ this_ is what she feels like…_

Her skin was so soft; he could feel her tremble at his touch. Why was she so afraid? He would never let any harm come to her.

"John-san?" She ventured, bumping into the wall as she moved to back away, eyes wide and darting wildly as she realised how close they had become. At first he was confused by her actions, but then the meaning of her words dawned on him. So that was it! He still wore another's face, and she would not come to him without first being sure of his identity! Eager to reassure her, he wrapped his arms around the startled girl, whispering his good news in her ear.

"I've come to take you somewhere safe Mai-chan… It's me – Yamada Mihari!"

-x-

The fears that she had subdued and rationalized suddenly returned with full force, slamming into Mai's body like she had been physically struck. She had essentially let Yamada-san lead her wherever he wanted, which according to him was 'somewhere safe'. Mai liked the sound of 'safe', but she was unsure of his definition of it.

"What do you consider safe, Yamada-san?" She asked, breathlessly. The boy wearing John's face looked at her possessively.

"Anywhere that Naru can't find us." Was his growled reply, confirming her worst fears as he scooped her up, leaving little room for argument. Despite John's young appearance he was quite strong, Mai quickly surmised, or maybe it was an after effect of being possessed – she was unsure. The only thing she _was_ sure of was that it didn't matter right now; all that mattered was _escape_. She twisted violently, desperately trying to free herself from the hand that he had clamped over her mouth as she went to scream; the lack of oxygen, coupled with shock slowly overwhelming her system. She knew she fought a losing battle as even the sounds of her struggle faded from her ears, her limbs finally conceding and going limp as the once amber afternoon light slowly lost its lustre to the darkness.

-x-

Their director paced back and forth incessantly, keeping in regular contact with each of the groups as he tried to maximize each member's capacity, and hopefully increase their chances of finding his missing people as soon as possible. While each of the teams were worried about their companions and knew any information they could get was useful, Bou-san wished it was Lin who had relayed the information. Even the tall, silent man (who he suspected had less social interaction than a mole) would be easier to talk to than Naru was at the moment.

To say that their boss was 'unhappy' would be a gross understatement of possibly epic proportions. When he and Lin had made it to the room that held the unresponsive camera, Mai and John were nowhere to be seen. Even after extensive searching, they could find little to no trace of them, save the few records that Mai had been carrying, now abandoned on a desk near the equipment she had been checking. Naru had instantaneously redistributed all the manpower he could get his hands on, starting by phoning the once-bored monk and telling him to lock up and bring Hara-san with him - they could go over the recordings from Mai's place later, preferably when he _didn't_ have two missing employees. After spending well over an hour looking for any suggestion of supernatural interference on the other monitors and recorded sounds from the equipment set up in other rooms, Lin and Naru had managed to secure a trail of sorts, but the lead died near one of the rooms on the second floor. Needless to say, it was late, everyone was the worse for wear, and Naru was going to drive himself into the ground if he didn't at least sit down for a few minutes. The monk waited for a moment to speak to him alone before voicing his concerns however, feeling that he might actually _take_ his advice if he approached him privately. If he failed to convince Naru, Lin was the only other person here that he could see being able to get through to him, and short of enlisting the man's help, he would have to choose his words carefully.

"Naru-bou, I know this will be hard for you to accept, but you need to sit down and rest for a few minutes, preferably a few hours. We can take it in turns looking for Mai and John, but none of us will be any use to either of them if we don't get some rest." The monk tried to gauge the younger man's reaction, but as usual, Naru's poker face was still well in place. As he turned to leave, the monk decided there was only one other person in this situation capable of convincing him, and it was the one who's opinion at this point could matter the most.

_Mai…_

"We need your brain working at peak performance to find her, Naru. Do her and yourself a favour and get some sleep."

-x-

Deep down Naru knew Bou-san was right, and he could almost hear Mai yelling at him for being so conceited that he'd exhaust himself (and everyone else in the process) before they found her. Not that he'd do something just because she thought he should, but it wasn't that he couldn't occasionally see her point. Despite their clashes, he didn't always disagree with her; they just had two very different ways of doing things. In fact, he thought they understood each other remarkably well, not that he had any intention of telling her that any time soon. She had the ability to see though him, and although there had been times she had challenged his decisions because of the implications it could have on other people, she could also recognise the position of responsibility he was in, and that any risks he took were not executed lightly. Sometimes she made a valid point, and he looked for an alternative plan, just as the monk was only giving him advice that he himself might give someone else in a similar situation.

Having made his decision, Naru gathered the group together, looking over their somewhat haggard appearance, but also noting the determination that had not left their eyes.

"I realise that everyone is tired and reaching their limit, but also that many of you would not be satisfied with stopping the search for now. We will be dividing into groups and taking shifts looking for Mai and John. Those who need sleep the most should take it now."

If Naru hadn't been so tired, he might have thought it worth taking the monk's advice solely for the look of surprise on his face as he realised that his words had actually gotten through to him. He would most likely gloat about this whole situation to Mai when they found her, but they were not out of the woods yet. After some discussion, it was decided that Haruka and Ayako would be in the second group, with Takigawa and Masako taking the first shift. Naru had planned on being in the first group, but Lin had other ideas. In the end, the problem was solved by Naru himself after he had left to sit down and go over what they had discovered so far, falling asleep at his desk in the process. Lin had expected as much, and had already taken over by the time anyone else noticed. They would probably all pay for their kindness when the young man woke up, but if he managed to get some sleep, it would be worth it.

-x-

Long after everyone had left for bed and further searching, Naru stared at the information he had collected in front of him, the room gradually growing darker until he realised that he was no longer alone. He cursed himself for his lack of awareness, maybe he should have gone to bed as the monk suggested. It was then that he saw her, reaching out to him from the darkness, causing his heart to leap involuntarily.

"Mai!" Is the first word to leave his lips, "Are you alright?"

She smiles brightly at him, glad for his unusual display of concern. Her silence bothered him and he strode towards her, stopping just short of touching her, afraid that to do so might cause her to once again disappear.

_This is probably a dream. I'm probably asleep at my desk or in a chair somewhere, and this is my imagination coming to taunt me._

He pinched his arm, just to be sure – finding himself more than a little surprised to feel his body flinch at the pain. He must have done it harder than he meant to.

_Could it be possible…that this was real?_

-x-

_**Omake:**_

There was no one in sight, she doubted anyone who might hear her scream for help could make it in time, and they were on the third floor. Regardless, Mai eyed the open window and supposed that if she could somehow distract the teen for long enough, she might be able to climb out onto the window ledge or something, but that would most likely put her in a situation more dangerous than the one she was already in. Sure, she was trapped in a room with an obsessive Ghost Hunt fan who apparently wanted nothing more than to get Naru and _Lin_ in the _sack_, (by which Mai was secretly intrigued) but 'The Simpsons' was on, and she was missing her favourite episode…


	8. Half Past Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I'd employ someone to build a life-like, life-sized robot doll of Naru and Mai and get them to walk around town arguing just to see people's reactions.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

_**Recap:**_

_This is probably a dream. I'm probably asleep at my desk or in a chair somewhere, and this is my imagination coming to taunt me._

He pinched his arm, just to be sure – finding himself more than a little surprised to feel his body flinch at the pain. He must have done it harder than he meant to.

_Could it be possible…that this was real?_

-x-

Chapter 8: Half Past Dead

Deciding to take his chances, Naru grabbed hold of Mai's forearms with a tenacity that surprised him almost as much as the fact that she didn't disappear when he did so.

"Where..." he breathed, his dark eyes searching hers for answers, "have you been, you silly girl."

"Where have _I _been?" She pouted in annoyance at his words, "Where have _you _been is more like it. I've been waiting for you to come get me for some time, now."

Something about the way she phrased her sentence caused alarm bells to go off in Naru's head, and he unwittingly tightened his grip on her arms in the vain hope that by doing so, he might somehow stop her from leaving when he inevitably woke up.

"I think you'll find that looking inside the school itself is a waste of time." Dream Mai volunteered, anticipating the direction of his thoughts and trying to tell him as much as she could while she had the chance.

"Ask the students if there are any good places to hide near here, and try not to scare them off with your winning personality." Naru tried to smile at her teasing comment, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grunted sarcastically, "Can you tell me anything else that might help?"

Mai touched her finger to her chin, leaning back slightly and looking upward as she pondered her answer - if this was his own imagination talking to him; it seemed that he had been paying a lot more attention to Mai's mannerisms than he thought.

"I think Haruka has more to do with this than any of us realised. Keep her close; she might come in handy when you meet up with Yamada-san." Naru nodded in agreement.

"There's just one other thing…" She added hesitantly, causing him to hold his breath as he waited for the bombshell she was sure to drop.

"John might not be himself at the moment."

_Shit. He'd been afraid of that. For both of them to suddenly go missing without so much as a scream…_

Smiling up at him, Mai whispered words of proud satisfaction as her image faded, her form slipping through his fingers like sand.

"I knew you'd figure it out…"

Despite all logic, Naru reached out for her rapidly disappearing form, angry at once again having lost her after so much searching. His reward for his effort was an unceremonious landing on a cold, hard floor, and he was none to appreciative. So much for pinching yourself to determine reality – he'd never trust that trick again, that's for sure.

Looking at his watch absentmindedly, Naru pondered how much faith he could put in the suspiciously relevant dream. For all he knew the spirit sensitive girl could have learnt a new trick, and it really _had _been Mai. Failing that, he suspected it may have simply been his subconscious mind that had not failed to give up searching for her, even in his sleep. While he might not be sure of the dream itself, Naru was a firm believer in his intelligence, and the things that she had told him could easily be mere conclusions he had drawn within his own mind, but had been too tired to recognise in his previous state.

Naru reached into the top draw of the desk, pulling out two maps followed by a red pen. He had forgotten how much easier it made his job when Mai had turned out to be spirit sensitive, but that didn't mean he wasn't smart enough to figure things out on his own. Naru spread the maps out in front of him, deep in thought as he ignored the not-so-surprised remark emitting from his assistant's mouth upon re-entering the room to find him awake.

Assuming John was possessed by Yamada-san and had kidnapped Mai, they were looking for a place that held some sort of significance to the deceased highschooler. The question was, what kind of place would that be? According to what they had learnt so far, the boy was good at making himself scarce during school hours, but hadn't made a habit of skipping classes; meaning that his hiding spot was most likely either on the school grounds themselves, or at least within short walking distance. If located outside the grounds, he would need a sheltered exit to avoid being caught, and possibly some kind of back beaten path that was not often traversed by the general public. A lone, uniformed kid would stick out like a sore thumb if they left the grounds during the day, so if he had no hidden route, it was possible that people in the area had seen him and could give his team some kind of indication as to where Yamada-san might have gone. Unfortunately, that was only something that could be addressed in the morning, and if he was right, they were running short on time. The longer John stayed possessed, the more dangerous it could be to his health, and there was no telling what the obsessive ghost might do to Mai in the meantime.

-x-

Mai groggily opened her eyes, only to discover it was a futile effort - she could make out no more details of her environment than she could with her eyes closed. The darkness that surrounded her seemed absolute until she looked down at her hands; that she could see herself despite the obvious lack of a light source caused her to conclude that she was either dead or dreaming, and Mai greatly preferred the latter. Crossing her fingers, she squinted into the distance, waiting for _him _to show up.

Sure enough, if she strained her ears, Mai could hear the quiet footfall of approaching feet, followed by a faint glow beginning to emerge out from the black-hole world she regularly found herself in. Her heart lurched in excitement as the glowing figure moved towards her, and she wasted no time in running towards the approaching silhouette, having seen him enough in her dreams to recognise her not-so-secret night in black armour when she saw him.

_Naru!_

He smiled at her, but could not wipe the slight trace of worry that clung to his features, prompting Mai to subconsciously nod in understanding at his concern. He didn't need to tell her she was in trouble this time - Mai was already well aware of it.

Naru stretched out his hand towards her, wordlessly beckoning her to take it and follow him, his rough skin brushing against hers as she slid her hand into his. Mai blushed at the contact, noticing that Naru's large hands almost completely enveloped her smaller ones.

_If I'm dead, I must have gone straight to heaven. It's a pity the real Naru can't be just a little more like this one…_

As they walked, Mai began to notice a soft light growing up around them, the details of a playground slowly coming into view. A young girl with wispy chestnut locks sang to herself as she sat on the swing, the nonsense phrases she made up as she went causing her to laugh occasionally as she rocked back and forth.

Mai couldn't help but wonder if she somehow knew this girl, and tried to get a better look at her face, contemplating how this could be connected to the case, when her thoughts were interrupted by a startled young boy running in front of the moving swing. Helpless to do anything, Mai watched as both children collided spectacularly, the boy helping the girl up while attempting to stammer out an apology before moving to scramble away, suddenly cringing in fear as a shrill female voice cut through the air.

"Don't you run away from me, brat! Just wait until your father hears about this!" The haughty looking woman strode powerfully over to the young boy, and Mai had an urge to run in and confront the unpleasant lady. Opening her mouth to defend the now trembling boy, Mai was startled when it was the little girl she had seen on the swing, not herself, who shouted bravely, "Stop scaring him! W-whatever he d-did wrong, I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

The disgruntled woman was taken aback for a moment, but her features soon contorted into a contemptuous smirk as she spoke down to the girl, addressing her too politely. Her tone dripped with honey, but the woman's words were tainted with poison.

"Why, I'm sorry little Miss. I didn't realise I needed your approval on how to treat my son."

Mai stared in shock. This overbearing cow was the boy's _mother_?!

_Some people just don't deserve to be parents…_

There was still more to come, however, when the boy pushed his mother away from the girl, grabbing hold of her hand and breaking into a run. Naru motioned to Mai to do the same, following the young pair as they left the cruel woman muttering angrily to herself as she lost sight of the runaway children, now well hidden behind the bushes.

Panting heavily, the girl pointed breathlessly in the direction of what look liked a path, possibly an old bike track, now overgrown and forgotten due to its prolonged lack of use. Nodding in silent agreement, the boy once again took her small hand in his, curiously making their way down the abandoned trail, only daring to talk when they believed they were a comfortable distance away from the scary lady. Relaxing her grip on his fingers, the girl ventured to ask the question that had been bothering her since they had begun to run.

"Was that really your Mum?"

The boy looked dejected as he replied, "I s'pose so, but not really. Dad told me that my Mum died when I was born – that lady just calls herself that because she married Dad." The girl looked astonished at the thought that someone could become a mother, without actually being one. It confused her, so she ignored it, deciding to stick with what really mattered – if she was a bad person or just really mad about something.

"Is she always like that?" This time the boy stopped and thought for a while before answering.

"No. She acts all nice when Dad's around, but when it's just me and her, she's really mean."

Mai's heart went out to the small boy, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms when he asked the girl a question of his own.

"Is your Mum like that?" The girl didn't hesitate to shake her head enthusiastically in reply, somehow managing not to fall over from the wild gesture, "Mum gets grumpy at me sometimes and tells me off, but she's still really nice. She says that even when she gets mad at me, she still loves me very much."

Mai could have sworn she saw a light bulb switch on above the small child's head when she suddenly cried out excitedly, "I know! You can be my brother and we can share my Mum! I'm sure she'd be much nicer than that old witch." The boy doubled over with laughter at the girl's last words, smiling at her put out expression as he agreed with her whole heartedly.

"Yeah, she is like a witch, isn't she? I bet you she cast a spell on my Dad," he claimed, puffing up his chest as boasted, "but she can't fool me. I don't think her magic works on kids. We're too smart."

The boy's attention wavered as they came across an old, rust ridden shed, overrun with vines and shrubbery, only recognizable as a structure because of its odd shape and the occasional visible sheets of tin that made up the roof and walls.

"Awesome! I wonder what's inside – can you see a way in?" Eagerly pulling away at the vines, he found a sheet of tin that had bent and become lose, and began to push at it until he was able to make a hole big enough to squeeze through.

"This place'd make a great hide out. I could stay here and that old witch would _never_ find me!" He glanced around the inside of the shed, too excited to notice the girl's worried expression as he worked to claim this spot as his own.

"I don't know… It looks kind of scary." The girl looked back over her shoulder, adding nervously, "I think my Mum is calling me. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be my brother? We could play together all the time!"

Since entering the dream Mai had been trying to figure out why the girl's face seemed so familiar, and what these two sweet kids had to do with the ghost that had decided to start stalking her. It wasn't until she heard the young girl's mother calling out for her wandering child that all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Haruka-chan!" Drifted the worried mother's voice, "Where are you?!"

Mai watched what happened next in dazed amazement.

_That must mean…_

She stared at the now slightly panicked boy as he hid behind the shed, motioning for Haruka to go on without him. The much younger version of Mai's newest friend hesitated before whispering conspiratorially, "It was nice to meet you! I'm Maeda Haruka, what's your name?"

The boy glanced worriedly down the path, desperate not to be caught, but not wanting to be upset to one of the few people who'd paid any attention to him besides his father.

Mai awaited his next words with baited breath, mouthing the words in almost perfect sync, as the boy gave Haruka his name.

"Yamada Mihari."

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Naru tried to smile at her teasing comment, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grunted sarcastically, "Can you tell me anything else that might help?"

Mai touched her finger to her chin, leaning back slightly and looking upward as she pondered her answer - if this was his own imagination talking to him; it seemed that he had been paying a lot more attention to Mai's mannerisms than he thought.

"Try not to feed them too much." Naru nodded in agreement.

"There's just one other thing…" She added hesitantly, causing him to hold his breath as he waited for the bombshell she was sure to drop.

"If you kill my fish while I'm gone on vacation, I'll tell everyone the _real_ reason you always disappear without explaining why." Mai huffed, "Research, my arse."

Naru growled in irritation as she left, since she'd found out his little secret, Mai seemed to enjoy blackmailing him into submission.

_Dammit, why had he trusted her! If the other's discovered he was the Next Generation Batman, the legacy of the Dark Knight would be doomed…_


	9. If These Walls Could Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, there would be at _least_ one more series of Ghost Hunt, and there would be more than 3 episodes on each disc when the DVD's came out.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 9: If These Walls Could Speak

Mai's fingers rushed to her lips as she gasped, unprepared for the shock that had been delivered to her system regardless of her suspicions. When the girl's identity had been revealed to be a much-younger Haruka, Mai had briefly speculated on the identity of the boy, but it was another matter entirely to find her suspicions confirmed.

What could it all mean? There must be a reason she was being shown this particular dream. What confused Mai the most about the situation was what had occurred _since_ the memory she had seen to make Haruka and Yamada-san act as cautious strangers, if they had known each other as children? Maybe they had only ever met just that once, but it seemed that this was an important memory of the ghost's; otherwise she doubted it would have been revealed to her.

Could it be that what Haruka had read to be obsessive behaviour on Yamada-san's part, was actually due to him secretly remembering and treasuring their meeting as he grew up, only to be hurt when he discovered she had not done so in return? She was unsure if it was simply the romanticist in her, but Mai couldn't help wondering if that even as children, Yamada-san had somehow fallen in love with Haruka and had carried those feelings hidden within his heart until the day he had gained the courage to tell her, never realizing how much his attention had frightened her.

_How sad…_

Mai's heart ached as she watched interaction between the open-hearted girl and the young boy who thought it necessary to hide from the people who _should've_ cared for him the most; Haruka hurriedly saying her goodbyes and running back into the arms of a distressed mother who loved her.

A lone tear plotting its course down Mai's cheek served as a catalyst for the memory around her to slowly dissipate and dissolve into nothingness, Naru also bidding her farewell. Reaching out his hand to her in a final gesture of tenderness (something the _real _Naru would probably never do), he brushed away the damp lines staining her cheeks, aware that she had shed many more tears in her sleep and that the salty river trickling across her lips as she dreamt would soon wake her, leaving nothing but the harsh taste of reality in her mouth. He had shown her all he could, but the rest would be up to Mai. All he could do now was wait and hope for her safety.

"Please be careful…"

-x-

He had been watching her for quite some time now. Mai's auburn hair kept falling into her face as she slept, her breath blowing the stray strands to-and-fro occasionally as they glinted in the moonlight that now shone through the broken window.

His back was sore from leaning against the cold metal wall, but he did not care to move for fear of disturbing Mai. Instead, Yamada busied himself with his thoughts, his mind wondering back to the first time he had stumbled across the old shed after an especially crappy day of school. He hadn't been there for more than a week and he'd already managed to completely alienate himself from his classmates, and if that wasn't bad enough, the teacher had given him detention after mistaking his reluctance to talk about his family for insolence. As a result, he was running late and he knew full-well that his 'mother' would give him _hell_ if he wasn't home when expected.

She'd most likely drunkenly slur out a sentence that was probably meant to sound like, "I'd accuse you of hanging out with your dead-beat friends, but…" (This was the part where she would look him over in disgust, before replying in mock surprise,) "That's right, you don't have any!" The moment she'd discover the reason for his tardiness, the old bat would begin harping on about how much of a disappointment he was and how he was "a disgrace to his father's good name".

He snorted in annoyance as he trudged regrettably towards his home, unable to see what was so great about it. If his Dad was so fantastic, why had he decided to marry _her_, of all people? If either of them were "disgracing his father's name", as she so elegantly put it, then surely _she_ would be the guilty party, not him.

Looking up at the clouds that rolled lazily across the afternoon sky, he considered that most people would find the sight calming, but for him, they only served as a reminder of everything he _didn't _have – he envied the cloud's freedom with a vengeance. The world seemed blissfully ignorant to his troubles, it would keep spinning whether he lived or died and it's blasé attitude pissed him off more than mere words could convey.

_I don't care…_

He repeated this silent mantra to himself as he exhaustedly pushed his frustrations aside, too tired to reason or fight with the flood of conflicting emotions that he had no need for. He didn't care what that woman did anymore, she could drink herself into a coma waiting for his father to come home if she liked (something that in itself could be considered a miracle – his father spent so much time at work, there were times the boy wondered if he even remembered the way home anymore).

No longer bothering to watch where he was going, he mindlessly followed his feet, figuring that wherever they took him had to be better than _here_. It came as a surprise to him when the once lulling rhythm of his footsteps gradually slowed to a halt and for a moment he simply stood there, wherever 'there' was, while his addled mind adjusted to the fact that he was no longer moving.

Once his brain had stopped questioning his obvious lack of motion and resumed a functioning capacity, it drove him to ponder the more pressing issue of what had _caused_ him to stop in the first place. The only landmark he could see appeared to be some kind of rundown shack, almost unidentifiable from the mass of shrubbery that had grown around and over it. A faint sense of familiarity drew him closer, flashes of déjà vu assaulting his senses as he began to tear away at the plants covering the pathetic looking structure.

After managing to reveal a section of the closest wall, he noticed that the bottom corner of the metal sheeting had been pulled back, as if someone had once tried to gain access to the old shed. It had most likely been turned into a cubby or some kind of secret hideout by the kids in the area, who had either grown up and forgotten about the place, or simply moved away. Either way he felt as though he and the shed shared a secret bond, and discovered himself talking to the inanimate object as though it were a friend. Or at least he supposed he was; it wasn't like he'd had that many friends.

"They forgot about you too, didn't they."

The silence that followed his statement only proved his suspicions. He was a freak.

_Great. I've started talking to buildings now – my only friend is an abandoned pile of junk, just waiting to be torn down. _

Apparently, the shed was so worthless that they'd forgotten to even offer it that simple courtesy. Sighing sympathetically, he imagined the guys at school would laugh themselves sick and tease him for talking to the abandoned shed – but then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. At least if they made themselves sick he wouldn't have to deal with them for a while, and they'd probably think twice before laughing at him again.

_Yeah, right. If only things worked like that in real life._

Gritting his jaw and deciding that he didn't particularly care for what the others thought, he continued his one-sided conversation with the shed, the small act of defiance brightening his spirits some-what.

"This may sound like a bad pick-up line, but have we met before? You seem familiar somehow. It was like my feet already knew where to go." He stopped pulling away at the foliage for a moment, nodding briefly at the shed's lack of response.

"You're right, I'm completely insane."

Grinning at the sheer absurdity of it all, he sat down against the wall he had been clearing and stared at the gradually darkening sky, wondering if anyone would care enough to come looking for him.

"You and I are a lot alike, shed. No one knows where we are, and no one particularly cares, either. We've both been abandoned and left to rot." Sighing into the dirt at his feet, he wondered why he found it so much easier to talk to _things_ rather than people.

"Since we're apparently both invisible to the rest of the world, wanna be friends?"

These words had served as a catalyst, the old, broken down shed transforming into his hiding place, his refuge from the rest of the world that obviously didn't give a damn about either of them.

The whole thing seemed kind of stupid now, but at the time he had somehow felt it was fate. On reflection, maybe it _was _fate, although he failed to see what kind of significance destiny could have to a dead person. If it truly existed in the first place, he didn't trust it for the simple fact that he would have to be stupid to trust in something that decided his own death, hence the reason he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Looking at Mai, though – it made him want to believe in destiny and fate – that it had somehow brought them together despite the obvious set-backs. That guy 'Naru' seemed to want nothing more than to get in the way of their love, and he could sense the sheer dangerous nature of the man's aura a mile away.

While Mai could obviously sense such things, it seemed that Naru had managed to conceal his intent and had possibly brainwashed the innocent girl somehow. There was a chance she might try to run back to Naru, and he would have to stop her. The ghost did not like the idea, but it was obvious that he would have to protect Mai from herself. She had begun to stir and he regretted the harsh but necessary measures he had taken in order to keep her from further harm, doubting his beloved would be in the best of moods when she woke up, but he could not untie her until she had regained her senses.

-x-

Naru stared at the map in front of him, trying to figure out why the name of one of the school's neighbouring parks sounded so familiar, in the end handing it over to Lin for further analysis. The dark, older man's hands stilled with his fingers resting on the keys of his laptop, briefly glancing at one of the areas pin pointed in red on the map Naru held out for his scrutiny.

"Heiwa Park?" Lin inquired; raising an eyebrow in surprise as he also felt a connection to the name, "Wasn't there a case brought to us concerning a haunted playground at one stage?"

Without a moment's warning, Naru had grabbed his coat and walked out the door, Lin's presence behind him assumed, albeit not incorrectly, as the young man flipped open his mobile to inform Bou-san of their departure.

Everyone still awake were to regroup and rest until Lin and Naru's return, something much easier to accomplish after hearing the steely determination in their boss's voice. If anyone could find John and Mai, _he_ could, and while the young man's actions were often left unexplained, the monk knew it meant he had a _plan_.

Lin couldn't fight the relieved smile that spread across his face as he heard Naru's reply to what sounded suspiciously like Bou-san wishing them good luck.

"We won't need it."

-x-

Hearing the monk's weary laugh caught the kimono-clad medium's attention like a moth drawn to flame and though she did not utter a sound, the girl's hopeful expression was unmistakable. Bou-san answered her with a grin.

"We've been ordered to get some sleep." Masako drew back in shock, a rather Mai-like response, all things considering.

"He's calling off the search?! How can you be relieved when John and Mai are still out there?" The doll-like girl almost shrieked as the dusty-haired man waved his hands in front of him in an effort to calm down the possibly hostile female beside him. You never knew what an angry woman might do if you got in her war path and he should know better than most - he'd experienced the effects of Ayako's anger on many occasions, although he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he often provoked her on purpose (not that anyone _else_ needed to know that, so if the topic came up, he'd just stick to lying about it).

"You know as well as I do that Naru has his reasons – all I know is that he's acting like himself again and that can only mean one thing."

Now that he had the girl's full attention, the monk winked at her for extra measure, "They have a lead."

-x-

Lin stared at the file in his hands with mixed feelings.

_Heiwa Park…_

Apparently the request had been sent after some kids had been playing in an old shed near the playground and had come back screaming about seeing a ghost, effectively causing general panic and an influx of new material for kids to scare each other with, coupled with reports of strange noises coming from the playground both at night _and_ during the day.

At the time, Naru had declined the request, suggesting it was more likely that children or a group of bored teens were the true cause of the disturbances; recommending that the more appropriate action would be to notify the police if necessary.

Even now, what they thought was a lead could turn out to be unrelated, but at least it was something to go on. The park seemed to fit the desired profile and they even had a specific idea of where to start looking.

Handing the file over to an impatient Naru, Lin ultimately decided that everything was just a little_ too_ convenient to be chalked up to mere coincidence. Once again rushing to keep up with Naru as he single-mindedly strode out the front door, Lin didn't have to see his face to know his thoughts.

_Hold on, Mai. We're coming._

-x-

_**Omake:**_

He had been watching her for quite some time now. Mai's auburn hair kept falling into her face as she slept, her breath blowing the stray strands to-and-fro occasionally as they glinted in the moonlight that now shone through the broken window.

Staring at her in a mixture of awe and irritation, Yamada wondered how someone who _looked _so peaceful could make such an abominable amount of noise. For the last hour she had been snoring consistently, to the point where he had begun to debate gagging her in case they were discovered due to the muffled foghorn-like sounds that echoed from her lips, no doubt permeating the surrounding area.

Just as he was about to put his plan into action, the ghost in the boy's body was awarded a moment of peace, Mai's snoring ceasing as she shifted in her sleep, but it was not to last. The moment he sat down, she started up again – this time even louder than before! That was the last straw.

His ears couldn't take the abuse any longer.

Like a mad man, he ran blindly from the shed, scratches stinging his arms and legs as he pelted through the shrubbery as he tried to escape the noise.

In the distance, but not out of the range of sight, several eyes widened in amazement as they witnessed the young exorcist run screaming into a pole.

"Jeez, I thought it would take longer than that."

"You sound like a little girl! Quit your whining and pay up!" Bou-san regrettably handed over the contents of his wallet to the smug looking miko that stood beside him, casting a distrustful look at the similarly smirking Naru – just _how_ did their boss know so much about Mai's sleeping habits, anyway?


	10. Saving Taniyama Mai

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I wouldn't need to think of something new to put in the disclaimer every time I wrote a new chapter.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 10: Saving Taniyama Mai

The taste of salt on her lips brought Mai rushing back to the waking world; the sudden onslaught of sensation causing her thrash about in confusion, trying to remember which way was up as the rush of blood caused her skull to throb with a vengeance. The ghost hunter's first instinct was to clutch a comforting hand to her forehead, but the action was abruptly denied by a sharp pain in her wrists as she blindly struggled against her restraints. The resulting groan fought to escape her lips, obstructed by a thick and twisted cloth which made it difficult to breathe.

_Where… Where am I?_

Glancing towards the only available light source, Mai's gaze collided with two blue, piercing eyes - eyes which would normally belong to a certain young exorcist, although she had never seen him look at her with such intensity before. His countenance was not one she would usually associate with trepidation; not with his innate kindness, fine blonde hair and earnest smile! Before this moment she would not have believed John could have looked threatening if he tried, unfortunately the same could not be said of the person that sat before her now. Those same baby blues were now tainted with a mixture of hate and longing, the once smooth golden locks mussed and glinting in the pale moonlight, and the ever sincere smile was now contorted into a grim line which did nothing to soothe Mai's worries.

_I have to get John-san back to normal! If he stays possessed for too long…_

Mai had no time to berate herself for not trusting her instincts sooner (Naru would most likely make up for that by reminding her of her failings later), the more pressing concern was how to convince Yamada to remove whatever it was that he'd gagged her with. After a futile effort involving several muffled attempts at words, Mai eventually settled for simply looking pleadingly at her captor, trying to will across the message that she was harmless and promised not to scream just so long as he let her regain the ability to speak. This seemed to do the trick, as the once cautious and hesitant ghost rashly moved towards her, apologizing while he hurriedly removed the cloth from her mouth that now appeared to have been ripped from one of John's sleeves.

"I know you must be angry with me at the moment, but please understand! It was for your own good – I had no choice."

Mai thought carefully before she responded, aware that one wrong move or one poorly chosen word could have a crucial effect on both John's and her own well-being. It was best to play it safe, but she had to find some way of reasoning with the disgruntled ghost.

"Why did you think I'd be angry with you, Yamada-kun?"

-x-

He couldn't believe it.

Was it possible? That she could forgive him so easily? She really _was _different from the others. Relief flooded Yamada's face as he watched Mai's perfect lips shape the words, "You were just trying to help me, right?"

He nodded eagerly, suspecting the girl before him was in fact some kind of angel or apparition that walked the earth – no normal human being could care for someone like him. He had no recollection of meeting any during the time he was alive, at least. They were always far too busy with their own problems to care about _his_ welfare.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Mai-chan – but _he _would have taken you away again."

"He…?" She echoed, genuinely confused.

The possessing spirit clenched his host's hand into a fist, taking a strange kind of comfort in the feeling of fingernails biting into flesh as they drew faint traces of blood.

For Mai's sake, he would utter _that _name, but for no other.

"_Naru._" The word was spat from his lips as if it was poison and he roughly grabbed Mai by the shoulders, warning her of the danger 'that man' possessed. All the while unaware that behind widened cinnamon eyes, his beloved thought sadly, '_but right now, _you're_ the one who's dangerous_'.

-x-

No warning was offered as each member of S.P.R. (plus their newest tag-along), were woken ruthlessly from the realm of hard-earned sleep. It was apparent that their boss was _definitely _back to normal (if any member of their group could be seen as such,) for the young man showed no mercy as each had a torch thrust into their fumbling hands, their befuddled and sleep-ridden minds groping desperately to make sense of the orders being barked from the fleeting figure that appeared before them.

This time no one complained about the information Naru failed to supply them with – unnecessary details such as where they were going and why – for once they were content to simply do as asked (albeit somewhat clumsily), and Naru couldn't help but wonder why the group insisted on being so difficult the rest of the time.

If the idea hadn't been so impractical, he might have been tempted to wake them up in the middle of the night (or morning, as it were) for work more often. Unfortunately, it would also have a detrimental effect on the _quality_ of their work, and if he was truly honest with himself, he actually enjoyed his follower's odd eccentricities.

After all, he didn't make a habit of purposely surrounding himself with people he disliked, regardless of how well they could do their job. It wasn't as if he and Lin had been unable to solve cases before the assistance of the others, and they could do so again if need be.

Naru watched in silence as coats were pulled on, covering up rumpled clothes – evidence that had been slept in so they could be ready at a moment's notice, each willing to put their life on the line to save those close to their hearts.

One of them would have to stay behind in case Mai or John made it back to the base on their own. It was unlikely, but not impossible, especially were Mai was concerned. You never knew what could happen when that girl got involved.

"Matsuzaki-san, I need you to stay here in case either of them return while we're gone." The older woman began to protest at the prospect of being left behind when Haruka (a girl with no abilities they were aware of) was able to join the search, but Naru cut her off mid-sentence.

"There is a high possibility that John is possessed, so take whatever precautions you deem necessary." Upon realising that Naru had no intention of changing his mind and that being chosen for guard duty was _not _an insult to her capabilities, but in fact a reasonable need, the miko begrudgingly agreed.

"Bring them back, Naru. I swear, if anything happens to either of them…" She let her sentence trail off and it hung in mid-air like a poised knife.

The unspecified threat had no effect on the narcissist whatsoever. Of course he would bring them back – he had never failed before, had he? Sure, he had a tendency to end up hospitalized as a result, but that had never stopped him on any other occasion.

The man on a mission never bothered to answer the miko or pause to check the progress of those who would soon be chasing his ever elusive form out the door; he simply left them all to their own devices, confident that they would follow. He was very rarely wrong, and this time would be no exception.

-x-

She wished she hadn't said anything. Talking about Naru was obviously topic that would get her into trouble, so Mai decided to change her tact.

"Why do you like me so much, Yamada-kun?" She asked in earnest, it had been bothering her since Naru had asked about the message left on her shower door. Mai's cheeks burnt at the memory, and for once she was glad for the cover of darkness. It seemed that Yamada noticed however, but mistook her shyness to be related to the question, not the man he viewed as an enemy.

"Mai-chan…" The boy whispered with endearment, "My entire life, all people have done is ignore me." He laid back against the sack he had been sitting on when she first awoke, putting his hands behind his head as he told her his story.

"There was always someone better, someone more interesting – all I ever wanted was just _one_ person! One person to notice me, to see me for who I truly was, but it was too much to ask. I thought at one time that I had found someone that might understand, but…" His face fell and Mai's heart went out to the troubled ghost, reminded of the little boy she had seen protect the girl in her vision.

Surely there had been others like the younger Haruka, people who had given him memories that he had held dear! Maybe Yamada's spirit was so disturbed at the moment of his death that he had been stuck in those negative emotions all this time.

_I have to help him remember! Life is made up of good things as well as bad – there is no way he died without a single person caring for him! If only I can help him see that…_

"That person…" Mai ventured, "Was it Haruka?"

Her question met little response, but Mai knew she was correct in her assumption by the way his body instantly tensed at the mention of the girl's name. This was a delicate subject, so she would have to tread carefully.

"I don't believe you were wrong about her, Yamada-kun. Haruka _does_ care for you – possibly more than she realises, but that doesn't mean that she, or anyone else for that matter, will always understand you." Watching him carefully, Mai waited for a sign that might show he was willing to listen. It did not come straight way, and when it did it was barely discernible, the way his eyes briefly flickered in her direction, but she knew what it meant just the same.

"I don't always understand the way that people I care about do things – in fact, sometimes their actions are the ones that confuse me the most!" Mai gladly continued, making no attempt to fight the wistful smile that crept on to her face as she reflected on just how true her statement had been. Naru didn't usually explain his actions until _after _he'd offended her in some way (and usually after she'd said something terrible), but it didn't stop her from caring about him. There had been times when she wished she didn't care quite so _much_, but in truth, she wouldn't trade her feelings for the world.

Lost in her own thoughts, Mai almost missed her captor's next words. They were faint, and in different circumstances, she might have wondered if she'd even heard them at all. Maybe she would have ignored the whisper and kept reminiscing if the words hadn't hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"So…does this mean you don't understand?"

_Crap._

-x-

She recognized this place. Haruka supposed that shouldn't have been such a surprise, seeing as it was so close to the school and she had lived within reasonable proximity of the park for more than a few years, but it had been a long time since she'd actually _been_ here and she felt her heart still within her. There was something she was missing, something _vitally_ important, but it felt like no matter how hard she tried to focus on it, the straying element was always just beyond reach.

Frustrated at her inability to recall whatever it was that seemed so important, the high schooler began to wonder just why she had been brought along in the first place. It wasn't as though she could do anything special like Matsuzaki-san or Takigawa-san. She was just 'regular old Haruka', how was she supposed to help in this situation?

Gradually distancing herself from the group of monks and psychics, the teenage girl found herself reaching out to grip a chain that dangled limply at her side, only barely aware of her actions as her fingers followed the cool metal to its source, the base of a swing obviously meant for a much smaller person.

Finding that she could still fit comfortably on the seat if she manoeuvred her hips so they were just behind the thick metal braces that restricted its width, she became lost in another time, long ago, when a much younger Haruka had swung gleefully on this swing, free from the pressures of expectation and unaware of the drastic ways that mere time could change her life.

A young boy had collided with her – he had been running from something, but she couldn't remember what. Stilling the swing, Haruka aimlessly wandered towards the long forgotten memory – they had hid behind the bushes, she was certain of that much. If she was correct, there would be an old gravel path nearby, weeds and clumps of grass sprouting through the stones and hardened ground, determined to live no matter what difficulties they faced. Haruka wished she was more like a plant, weed or not. No matter what Mai and the others said, she could not shake the feeling that if she had been stronger, Yamada wouldn't have died and maybe, if she possessed more will to live, she wouldn't have wished quite so badly that he'd taken her with him.

The moment her feet met with pebbles, she had known the identity of the young boy that had stirred within her memory since her arrival. In fact, she suspected she had never truly forgotten – only hidden the knowledge deep within her, in much the same way as one might be scared to wave at a familiar face on the street, just in case they did not remember you in return. The fear of rejection could be a powerful thing, she understood that now.

_Forgive me, Yamada-kun. We caused each other so much unnecessary pain._

No attention was paid to the dark man who had begun to follow her, eyes narrowing in suspicion with every step as he drew closer, mimicking her movements with no cause for subtly – the lonely path before her seemed the only thing deemed worthy of her attention at this time. It appeared to hold the man's interest also, for without so much as a second glance his steady footsteps had quickened and he ran down the overgrown yet well travelled path, confident that its secrets held more than mere memories in their wake. Haruka stared after his fleeting form, watching the branches he pushed aside in his haste flick back dangerously, mesmerised by their movement as the strange sequence of events drew the attention of his startled followers.

Had he known this would happen?

Mai had said that her boss knew everything, even if the words had been uttered in jest. No, Haruka corrected herself as she pushed aside the still swinging shrubbery; he had not known everything – while his was intuition certainly remarkable, she had clearly discovered something the impassive man had spent the better part of the night searching for.

Mai's Naru was still a human after all.

-x-

She hadn't meant for her words to be read in such a way, but it seemed that Yamada had no trouble reading in between the lines. Mai wasn't the kind of person who was particularly skilled in deception, nor did she want to be. She believed honesty was the best policy, even now. Yamada would only feel more betrayed and become more aggressive if he discovered she had been lying to him later on.

"It's true that I don't understand, but I'd like to." She confessed, hoping desperately that it was not a mistake to do so, regardless of it being the right thing to do.

He seemed to take it well, although his lips began to waver as he asked her, "Do you still love me?" Mai's response was hurried in her unease, and it did not go unnoticed by the agitated ghost.

"Of course I care for you, Yamada-kun."

"That's not what I asked, Mai-chan." The words themselves were that of a gentle reprimand, but they contained a cold, merciless edge unlike any he had uttered before, even when he'd spoken Naru's name, and it chilled Mai to the core.

Her subdued fears returned once again in full force, but she could not tell Yamada that she loved him – not when her feelings belonged to another.

Guiltily, Mai dropped her gaze to the dirt floor, unable to meet the pain she knew John's eyes held as she spoke regretfully.

"I'm sorry, but I -" Her words caught in her throat as Yamada possessively grabbed her by the shoulders, bruising her skin as she closed her eyes tightly, willing silently for someone, _anyone_, to help her.

"No!" Mai felt as much heard the raging boy cry, heated breath hitting her face as he spoke, "Don't say that – it's not true! It can't be true! You're the only one…"

Tears spilled down Mai's face as John's lips were forcefully mashed against hers, their inexperience and desperation to hang onto the world created inside the ghost's head speaking volumes as she fought for breath.

Mai prayers were answered when a loud crash sent the shed's only door flying open, almost relieving the tin structure of its hinges. Glad as she was for the rescue, Mai's heart almost flew to her mouth as she heard the striking silhouette's voice growl out in a tone that could clear a thousand mile radius with one word.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't have felt the need to restrain her."

-x-

_**Omake:**_

He couldn't believe it.

Was it possible? That she could forgive him so easily? She really _was _different from the others. Relief flooded Yamada's face as he watched Mai's lips shape the perfect words,

"I found those magazines you keep hidden under the bed – can I borrow them when you're done?"


	11. Dead Like Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga, nor do I own "I'm too sexy" by MC Hammer or Right Said Fred. If I did, I'd know who the original was done by.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 11: Dead Like Me

Naru was livid.

He hadn't been _this _angry in quite some time, and the trigger for his rage was almost as much of a shock to his system as the act itself. He'd heard the end of their 'conversation' as he drew closer to the shed, confirming beyond a shadow of a doubt that John had been taken over by the high school boy's estranged spirit, but even so, he had not been prepared for the sight that met him as he tore through the old shed's flimsy tin door.

John was kissing Mai, her struggle limited due to the bonds present on both her hands and feet, partially ripped from the exorcist's own clothes and whatever else the ghost could get his hands on in a hurry.

Naru found himself responding to the last words the deluded ghost had forced on Mai, surprised at the twinge of regret he felt upon realising he had to go easy on the brat for fear of injuring John. However, just because he couldn't beat the young imp to a pulp didn't mean that he couldn't inflict plenty of damage with words. Mai seemed to think he was good at that, and his mother had taught him that it was a waste not to use one's God-given skills.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't have felt the need to restrain her."

_That _seemed to get the kid's attention, provided the door bursting open hadn't done the trick, and the blonde released his captive's mouth, opting to face the intruder with a smug smile. Naru's desire to wipe the look from the ghost's face was immeasurable, but to his surprise, Mai actually performed the honours for him, simply by saying his name.

"Naru…" Mai breathed, the remnants of tears still staining her face, relief flooding her features as she greeted her narcissistic boss with a grateful but lop-sided smile. She looked so pathetically glad to see him that Naru was almost tempted to smile back, making him wonder if the girl's personality was somehow contagious. It had certainly made quite the impression on the ghost.

Becoming increasingly frustrated at the recent turn of events, the ignored possessor stood shakily and began to advance towards his enemy, muttering under his breath as he prepared to fight the man who had stolen what was most precious to him.

"So, he _has _poisoned you against me…"

"No, it's not like that! Please, Yamada-kun! Stop before someone gets hurt..." Mai futilely attempted to reason with disturbed ghost, her words having the opposite effect, fuelling the already raging fire burning within the possessed priest as he began to charge towards his rival, blind with jealous anger.

Dodging at the last second, Naru used Yamada's force against him, throwing the over enthusiastic male into the side of the shed and swiftly pinning his face to the wall, using one of the boy's wildly swinging arms as leverage.

Or at least that had been the plan.

Everything had gone like clockwork until Haruka had chosen that exact moment to enter the shed, colliding with Naru on arrival. The arm that had been secured was knocked from his hand and had returned to waving about desperately, upsetting the ghost hunter's balance in the process. Despite the ghost's lack of fighting skills the possession itself gave the boy berserker-like strength, and once Naru's hold was lost, escaping posed little difficulty.

Haruka could barely contain her astonishment at the scene; the ragged sight in front of her could not possibly be the gentle priest she had run into in the hallway, but she found it difficult to believe that Yamada was the one responsible, either.

"No…" The girl sobbed, clenching her hands in front of her mouth, "It can't be…"

Naru frowned, wondering briefly at the inability of those around him to accept the perfectly obvious, but decided to keep his opinion to himself, opting instead to instruct the distraught girl to help Mai in whatever way she could. Nodding mutely, Haruka moved to do so, but was quickly intercepted by Yamada, the sound of cracking wood filling the small room as she was thrust carelessly against a crate, blood trickling down the side of the disorientated young girl's face as she slumped effortlessly to the floor.

Naru's fists clenched in anger, unable to prevent himself from imagining Mai in a similar situation as he punched his friend solidly in the face.

John would rather _die _than treat a woman that way, and Naru would do whatever it took to stop it from happening again. Unfortunately, the punch did not phase the restless spirit for long and just as Naru was about to slug him again Mai's tear-choked voice reached his ears, her words causing him to recline in shock as if she had slapped him.

"Please…don't hurt him, Naru…"

How could she stick up for Yamada after everything he'd done?! Didn't she realise that could be _her_ lying slumped on the ground, bleeding? A brief glance at his assistant's distressed form stopped Naru's thoughts in their tracks.

Mai was not that sort of person – he'd witnessed her selflessness and bravery (no matter how foolish) on many occasions, and if she had the strength to believe in someone so full-heartedly, it was probably his own fault to some extent.

She was never short of people to save her, having won over each member of their group (including his stern companion with a severe dislike for the Japanese), and hadn't he himself once informed the girl that her lack of faith in others was irritating? At least she had taken his advice for once. Maybe this time he would take hers – she may possess information he lacked, considering she had been holed up in the shed with the spirit for the better part of a day.

While Mai's words had helped Naru reign in his fury, the moment's hesitation gave Yamada the chance to twist the situation to his advantage, fisting the pocket knife he'd managed to retrieve from it's hiding place under the wooden window ledge, the boy thrust dirt into Naru's eyes as he escaped, his intentions becoming ever more horrific as he pulled Mai to his body.

"I'll stop him…" John's voice whispered lovingly in her ear, holding up the gleaming blade as it reflected the moon's blue light in patterns across the shed's roof and walls, "I'll make it so he can never separate us again…"

-x-

At first, the sounds were faint and as she opened her eyes, it became apparent that her vision fared no better. Trying to focus was like trying to see through a thick cloud of white powder or maybe a severe fog, she reflected, unable to think of any other way to describe the perpetual whiteness that seemed to want nothing more than to invade her realm of sight.

She could make out three vague figures in her immediate area, most likely the cause of the noise she could not quite hear, and she watched them in dazed fascination as their actions began to grow clearer the longer she lay there.

It was like a game, thought the girl, with two of the figures going back and forth at each other to win a prize. She wondered who would win as the blonde boy with the tattered clothing threw something at the dark-looking one, before running back and possessively clutching at the third (the object she had decided was the prize), a ginger-haired girl very close to her age.

_Mai…?_

The situation brought a strange twinge to her chest, but it wasn't until a small shining object glinted in her vision that reality came flooding back to the girl in all its terrible glory. This time she could hear too perfectly, terror blocking out everything else except John's soft voice echoing disturbingly in her ears as the knife began it's decent into Mai's defenceless heart.

"_I'll make it so he can never separate us again…_"

Haruka ignored the pain that seared through her body as she pushed the other girl out of the way, closing her eyes tightly as she prepared for the cool steel to penetrate her body. Completely unaware of the timely arrival of the tall, Chinese man, the playful monk and the doll-like medium, the school girl didn't see the binding spell that was cast, nor did she notice when the tip of the blade paused mere centimetres away from her chest.

All Haruka knew was that if she was going to die, she had something she wanted to say first.

"I'm sorry!" She confessed to the boy before her in desperation, not pleading for life, but merely for forgiveness.

"I am so sorry…I was scared. I'd never had anyone confess their feelings to me – they all thought I was too intimidating or I offended people with my bluntness." Tears ran freely down her face as she cried, blood from her previous wound mingling into a sticky mess that trickled down the side of her neck as she hurried to tell him everything she had longed to say since his death, only momentarily wondering why she had not yet felt the pain of being stabbed.

"You saw through the fake smiles I gave to the people around me, you saw through the one thing I had to protect myself with and I ran like a coward, pushing you away as hard as I could when you had faced your fears to talk to me. Please…" Haruka looked into John's possessed eyes, hoping to see a fragment of the soul she once knew and should have known better.

"Please Yamada-kun… Forgive me."

No one could have expected what the girl intended as she closed the already short distance between John and herself. Determined for her feelings to reach the lost soul, Haruka swiftly and decisively took hold of both sides of the young priest's head, her fingers weaving through his golden hair as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Stunned silence filled the room as beams of light overwhelmed the group's already besieged senses, only Lin having the presence of mind to remove the binding spell as the knife was discarded and landed with a soft 'thump' on the dirt floor.

John's arms wound around the sobbing Haruka, comforting her as he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry too, Haruka."

-x-

Thank goodness it was all over. Maybe now that the ghost was gone, Mai was unharmed and John, albeit it unconscious, was recovering nicely at the hospital, he might be able to get some sleep. He had relieved the group of their duties for the moment, allowing them to return home and recover from the nightly ordeal, but most had insisted on accompanying John to the hospital, only able to rest easily once they were assured of their companion's safety.

Naru looked down at the silky ginger hair splayed across his arm, soft, despite being marred with occasional traces of dirt and blood, as its owner lay blissfully ignorant of her surroundings, easily obtaining what his mind still refused to allow him.

_That girl really _can_ sleep anywhere._

If she had been that tired, why hadn't Mai taken the lift home that the monk had offered her? Without thinking, he brushed a fallen strand of hair out of his assistant's slightly soiled face, causing her to stir slightly as she grabbed hold of his arm tightly and sighed contentedly, "I knew you'd save me…"

For a moment Naru wondered if she was awake, but dismissed the thought just as quickly, knowing the girl's pride would never consciously allow her to say something so delicate to one who would more often than not, throw her words back in her face.

He wondered what her expression would be like when she woke, briefly contemplating if it were him she had been talking to, or whether the dream she was having involved something else entirely.

He'd heard of people who could have entire conversations during sleep, unable to lie no matter what they were asked (although that wasn't to say they always _answered_ every question enquired of them, Naru supposed it was the result of a self-preservation instinct). Before he could test the theory, Mai blearily opened her eyes, almost falling off her seat as she realised what she'd been doing.

A nurse that had been covering the area for the last hour or two winked at Mai as she walked past, and Naru had to hide a smirk as he saw the girl wondering just how _long _she had been snuggled up to her boss. The blush that permeated her cheeks was no less obvious than an apple among a bowl of oranges, but he pretended not to notice.

"How's John doing? Was I asleep for long?" He could almost see her add behind the smile she'd hurriedly plastered on her face, 'Good grief, I hope not'.

It was amusing – how she used a smile to hide her true thoughts, whereas he opted for no particular emotion whatsoever. He was much better at it, of course, but it didn't change the similarity.

"He's fine." Naru stated, deliberately avoiding answering her second question, but if Mai was bothered by his response, she neglected to point it out.

"Lin can drop you off on the way back, if you're worried about getting home."

She was worried about _something_; that much was obvious. Mai had been acting strangely ever since Takigawa had mentioned giving her a lift, and he seriously doubted it was because she didn't trust the man. Something was up, and he knew that his suspicious mind would not allow him a good night's sleep until he knew what it was. Mai's instant reaction to the simple invitation, the tensing of the shoulders and the flicker of fear in her eyes told him more than her words could.

_She's afraid of going home…_

Naru could understand her fear, but that was just another thing that she would have to deal with if she worked for him. He would protect her from the things that went 'bump' in the night as much as he could, but she would ultimately have to face the fears within her mind alone.

Without so much as another word, Naru stood and began to walk away; listening for her racing footsteps as she quickly recovered from the rudeness of his actions and ran after him, most likely with intent to kill. He smiled the kind of smile she wished he would show more often, confident that Mai would bounce back from their latest disturbing case, just as she bounced back from his poker-faced taunts.

Then, maybe _then_, he could finally get a good night's sleep.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Haruka could barely contain her astonishment at the scene; the ragged sight in front of her could not possibly be the gentle priest she had run into in the hallway, but she found it difficult to believe that Yamada was involved, either.

"No…" The girl cried, clenching her hands in front of her mouth, "It can't be…"

Naru frowned, wondering briefly at the inability of those around him to accept the perfectly obvious, but decided to keep his opinion to himself, opting instead to pick up a microphone while he, the priest and the ghost began to remove their shirts as they chanted, "I'm too sexy for my…"


	12. Sleepless in Shibuya

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, writing this story would be my job, and I would've had updated a long time ago.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 12: Sleepless in Shibuya

Ominous grey clouds loomed in the sky, heavy with the promise of rain. The air was cool, but nothing compared to the chill that emanated from the general direction of her boss's office. He had locked himself away within the safety of its walls for almost two weeks now, and however withdrawn the man usually appeared, this was excessive even for _his_ standards.

Mai could see that Lin was growing increasingly concerned about the young man, but attempting to reason with Naru seemed to be getting him nowhere fast. The tell-tale signs of heavy footsteps and a door shut slightly harder than necessary, followed by the apologetic glance in her direction that the part-timer was becoming accustomed to seeing on the tall man's face, signalled a desperate need for tea and chocolate-chip cookies. Mai wasn't the kind to ignore such a need and quickly obliged, awarding a delicate porcelain cup with a biscuit perched on its saucer to the exasperated man, accompanied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

The silent Chinese man accepted her kindness gratefully, sighing audibly as he shared his burden.

"He's stopped sleeping, Mai." Lin confessed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I don't know what to do with him."

Mai shifted into the seat next to her worrying companion, placing a gentle hand on the man's hunched shoulders in empathy.

"It will work out somehow," Mai soothed, realising that the words she spoke were as much for her sake as they were for Lin's. Smiling lopsidedly, she attempted to bring some humour into the situation, "We haven't survived all these crazy ghosts and curses just to be beaten by a case of insomnia."

This time Lin joined the girl in her optimism, mirroring Mai's hopeful expression with a clumsy attempt at one of his own. Neither of them noticed a door behind them choose this particular moment to swing open, releasing its voluntary prisoner back into the world it had so thoroughly rejected these past few days. The room's former occupant, upon seeing his two assistants seated so cosily together on the couch, quickly discovered that leaving solitary confinement had _not_ improved his already sour mood, causing the young man to snap callously at the ginger haired girl who had unwittingly aroused his anger.

"Mai, if you have the time to sit around chatting, then maybe it would be better if you went home instead of being a distraction."

Her eyes flew to meet his in challenge, both participants in the stand-off unprepared for the barely contained anger and hurt that lay veiled within the other's orbs.

_So it's painful, is it? _

Well maybe if he would just _tell_ them what was wrong they might be able to help! But _no_, Mai fumed silently - the idiot just had to try and cope with everything on his own! They were 'allowed' to assist him on cases, but his personal well-being was obviously "none of their business". After all the times their lives had been in the palm of each other's hands, couldn't he trust them even a _little_?

Mai had had enough of it, regardless of his reasons and decided to pull the narcissist's own trick on himself. She would show him what it was like to be cut off from a person's heart, she would teach him what it was like to be treated with such coldness, and no matter what he said, she must not react to his words or actions in anything but a professional manner. Mai had watched him do it countless times, especially in the space of the last week and a half, and Naru wasn't the only one capable of being stubborn.

"Lin-san looked like he could use a cup of tea. I was about to get back to the filing when you came in."

Her cold tone earned her a raised eyebrow from the direction of the couch, but Mai ignored it in favour of the angered expression on her boss's face. It was about time she got to _him _for a change, Mai reasoned, steeling her will by reminding herself of just how worried the man standing before her had managed to make everyone who worked with him. If no other attempts at reasoning with the too-intelligent-for-his-own-good dolt had produced results, maybe the situation called for some tough love. When it all came down to it, he was just sulking and seemed intent on bringing everyone else down with him.

Waiting for whatever barbs Naru might throw at her, Mai was hardly disappointed when he growled out his response, the sharp words piercing her heart deeper than any physical knife.

"It looked like more than that to me," Naru jealously accused, "and I don't believe I pay you to flirt during business hours."

-x-

Naru stood with his back to the door of his office, once again closed behind him, trying to gain control over the ragged breaths heaving from his overtired and overworked body as a result of his most recent argument with Mai, trying to regain control over _himself_. It wasn't fair! How was she able to affect him like this, _how_?! Naru demanded, not liking any of the answers that came to mind.

_You're jealous._

_You want her._

_You love her._

Dammit! There should be rules about things like this! Something logical, that made sense and worked out the same way no matter how many times you tried it! He was not cut out for this kind of thing, there was a reason he'd sealed away his heart – something that could bring you so much pain was not to be trusted so easily, and he'd had no real problems avoiding that pain until he'd met _her_. She made him irrational, make foolish mistakes, rash judgments, everything! It was all _her_ fault that he had said those things; _her_ fault that she was trying not to cry as she filed his paperwork!

Or at least that was what he wanted to tell himself – in reality, Naru knew the truth. It was him. Kazuya Shibuya sat down at his desk, head in his hands, defeated by a mere teenage girl. _He_ was the cause of her pain, yet for some reason Mai just couldn't seem to leave him alone, even now.

Even now that she had stopped calling him 'Naru'.

-x-

_10 days earlier_

Mai's fingers fumbled clumsily at the lock, unnerved by the gaze of the man standing impatiently behind her, his expression no doubt mocking her. She overlooked his personality flaws just this once however, since he'd been nice enough to walk her to her door – an event she considered rarer than a blue moon. Mai supposed that after all the trouble he'd gone to in order to find her and John, he would be damned if he was going to let anything _else _happen to her on her way home.

Whatever Naru's reason for accompanying her, Mai was grateful; she had been dreading her return despite the knowledge that the threat was long gone. In fact, perhaps that was what made it worse. She had somehow managed to remain calm during the ordeal, knowing that she needed her wits about her if the two of them (John and herself) were to emerge unscathed, but now that she no longer needed to do so, all the emotions she had successfully repressed came rushing back like waters breaking though the wall of a dam.

Her _home_, her safe place had been defiled, invaded, robbing it of the power it had once held as a haven specifically set apart for her. Angry that something she took such personal pride in had been distorted in such a way, Mai firmly swung open the door, refusing to let Naru see her apprehension.

It had been the first time since Yamada had followed her home that Mai had entered the apartment, and she was relieved to see that the effects of the ghost's destruction were slight. It seemed that Ayako and Bou-san had already cleaned up most of the mess left behind, save a small gathering of objects wrapped and placed thoughtfully in a box, suggesting that the monk and miko had been unsure of where the items belonged.

Wanting to somehow thank Naru for his rare show of kindness (whether that was his intent or not), Mai offered him the only thing other than ghosts that she knew held his interest.

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

Naru's expression was unreadable, but after a quick glance back to the lingering vehicle left parked in her street, he seemed to decide that Lin could wait. The simple gesture made Mai wish she'd kept her mouth shut and begin mentally hitting her head against a brick wall for her thoughtlessness.

_I'm such an idiot! How could I forget about Lin-san?!_

She stammered as Naru walked past her, asking if she should invite Lin up as well. Naru quirked an eyebrow at her, masking his amusement perfectly while stating blandly, "Apparently I'm not the only one who lacks manners."

Mai noticed that Naru didn't care to stay to for her response, choosing instead to waltz confidently into her living room and make himself comfortable on the nearest couch. Hurrying to the kitchen to make his tea before her rapidly blowing fuse caused her to do something she might later regret, Mai failed to realise that her initial fears upon entering her home where no longer present, focusing only on her wildly fluttering heart and the anger she used to protect herself against the man she not-so-secretly admired. Everyone knew it but him, and right now as far as she was concerned it could stay that way - her boss was narcissistic enough without further encouragement.

_Jerk! I should've slammed the door behind me and not said a word!_

Fighting back a tell-tale blush as she entered the lounge room, Mai couldn't help but recall the last time Naru had 'visited' her home, trying desperately to push the embarrassing mental images from her mind as she gently set the tea cup down on the small wooden table easily within reach of the sofa he had taken up residence on. As usual, Naru made no move to thank her for her efforts, but she supposed that once again, she would let it slide, because rude or not, he had once again saved her life.

Mai snuck a peek at his face, hoping he would not scold her for staring; he looked so peaceful when he slept.

_Slept?!_

Mai blinked at the thought, taking another look at her boss, this time not caring whether or not she was caught. It was true! The workaholic-narcissist had his head lolled slightly to one side, eyes shut, tea untouched and his deep, rhythmic breathing was the epitome of peace.

Not particularly caring to wake him up (especially after hearing from a certain teasing monk how little sleep Naru had gained during the search), Mai threw on a coat and ran outside to the white van still waiting in the street, hurriedly apologising to Lin as she explained the situation. Agreeing that it was better to let sleeping dogs lie, a bed roll was quickly prepared for the Chinese mage and a spare blanket fetched for her couch's newest acquisition.

Carefully tucking the blanket around her boss's sleeping form; Mai was taken in by the air of relaxed innocence emanating from the clinically cold and distant man, wondering if it were possible that Naru had actually displayed some sort of affection towards her in the form of something _other_ than an insult (why Masako was jealous of his relentless teasing of her, Mai would never know!)

Sinking down to sit at his feet, Mai rested her arms on Naru's now blanket-covered knees, taking the rare opportunity to carefully examine and catalogue each of his striking facial features, mesmerised by the thick locks of ebony that fell just short of his eyes, committing their dark lashes to memory as they fluttered periodically against his ivory skin, the vast contrast in tones making them all the more noticeable.

Engrossed in her subject, Mai was startled from her daze by a small but suggestive cough originating from an open door leading into the hallway. The intimidating tall Chinese man seemed to be holding back a chuckle as she darted away from the sleeping Naru, but displayed no need to tease her about her close proximity to the man (unlike some _monks_ she could mention), and Mai gratefully offered to find a place for the suitcase of fresh clothes that Lin had recently left to retrieve from the van in an afterthought. He handed the luggage to her without argument, and as if sensing Mai's need to keep her hands busy, requested a fresh cup of tea to help them both settle down after the infinitely long and rough night.

-x-

Following her into the kitchen, Lin couldn't help but wonder at the brave young girl standing before him. Naru was not the only one who had noticed Mai's apprehension towards the notion of returning home, and was secretly glad for the sake of his own peace of mind that he and Naru would be staying with her for the time being.

Lin watched Mai's hands as she prepared the tea, glad that they no longer shook with the unease she had tried to hide as the drew closer to her home, but also realising that it may take some time for the fear to completely subside, and they could not be there to protect her all the time. Even if that were possible, it would do the girl no good to be treated in such a way, for it would either result in her irritation at being smothered after the independent way in which she had grown up, or she would begin to lose faith in herself and come to rely only on others to help her. While he personally had no qualms about protecting her, to take away from the self-sufficiency she had earned through previous hardship would be detrimental to the widely treasured girl's character. No, the best way to help her was to merely lend a comforting shoulder when she desired it, and now seemed a good a time as any to make her aware of its presence.

"Taniyama-san?"

She jumped in response to his voice, having become accustomed to the air of silence that usually surrounded the Chinese man.

"Y-yes?"

"You had us all very worried." Lin began tentatively, unsure of where to start, but deciding that this was as good a way as any. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he noticed Mai's eyes dart briefly towards the lounge room, obviously wondering if Naru had been worried also.

_Yes, him too. He's terrible at showing it, but it's amazing what life endangering situations can bring to light._

"I'm sorry if I caused too much trouble," Mai uttered regrettably, "Everyone always seems to save me."

Lin was silent for a moment, looking into her eyes for what seemed like forever to Mai, but in actuality lasted no more than a single minute. Remembering the brief, but by no means insignificant conversation he had once held with the remarkably honest girl standing before him on the subject of his hatred of the Japanese, Lin decided that he would follow suit, and also speak in earnest.

"That's what a family does."

There, he had said it. Lin knew the effect his words might have on the young orphan, so he was not surprised to see tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she spoke, her throat dry with emotion.

"Do…do you mean that?"

Lin never answered with words, choosing instead to set down the tea Mai had made in order to take her by the hand, drawing her into his arms in an uncharacteristic show of affection. She was startled by the unexpected contact, being well aware of the distance he usually kept between himself and others (especially those of Japanese descent), but realised that the stoic man would not knowingly have said such a thing if he had not meant it.

Accepting his kindness, Mai wrapped her arms around him and began to cry softly against his chest. Even now Lin wouldn't be surprised to find that she was thinking of others, crying quietly in order to prevent her tears from waking Naru.

_Naru doesn't know what he's missing._

For both their sakes, Lin hoped the young man's pride wouldn't interfere with his heart _too_ much, for the Chinese man was becoming aware that he might be seriously tempted to injure Naru if he hurt the young girl currently in his arms. But then again, Mai had somehow managed to break down the walls surrounding his own heart, so anything was possible.

Leaning away from him, it seemed Mai had regained control over herself and had begun to dry her tears on the corner of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Lin-san, I've made your shirt all wet…"

Glad to hear the lilt of cheer return to her voice, Lin reassured her that she need not worry; he had brought a change of clothes in from the van after all.

"Lin-san, about what you said before…" He raised an eyebrow hearing Mai's sudden change of tone, wondering what the twinkle of mischief in her eyes held in store for him.

"If we're family, I don't think it's appropriate that you call me 'Taniyama-san' anymore." Lin smiled into his tea cup, suddenly seeing where she was heading with this.

"Very well…Mai."

The look on her face was certainly worth his initial awkwardness in approaching her, Lin decided. Mai practically beamed at him, and he found himself contemplating which member of her family he might be. The monk was most certainly her brother, Hara-san would have to be her sister considering their ages and obvious rivalry, and Matsuzaki-san was undeniably her mother. That left either him or their favourite narcissist as the candidate for Mai's father, and while Naru was certainly the most protective of her, Lin was sure his motivation was quite different from that of a father's. No, Naru was hardly fit for the position. As Lin debated what role the young man might hold in their 'family', an evil thought occurred to him.

…_Guard dog._

It fit so perfectly that Lin felt obligated to share his theory with his newly self-dubbed daughter, who in turn found the idea so amusing, it was apparently all she could do not to shove her fist in her mouth so as to not wake her said 'guard dog' from his slumber.

Biting back a yawn, Lin began to realise just how tired he really was and suggested that they should follow Naru's example and settle down for the night (or whatever was left of it) before the individual in question woke up and resumed ordering everyone else about. Hurriedly nodding in agreement, Mai showed him to her spare room and Lin couldn't help but look fondly after her fleeting figure as she attempted to sneak quietly back into the lounge, presumably to wish her knight in black armour goodnight.

_The boy _really _didn't know what he was missing._

-x-

From the moment Mai walked in with his tea, Naru sensed something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the way her clothes seemed to caress the all too creamy skin hidden beneath their surface, the shirt's material straining to contain the swell of her breasts while the now battered skirt hung seductively on the curves of her hips, taunting him to reach out and see what it might be like to hold her in their stead. It wasn't that he didn't usually find his assistant 'appealing', for lack of a better word, but unless the girl had concocted some sort of fantastic revenge for his earlier comment, it was more likely that he was now asleep on her couch.

_Then again_, Naru supposed, as the woman in question sauntered towards him with a slight smirk touching her too-pink lips, _suddenly finding myself handcuffed to her furniture is probably enough grounds to doubt the reality of this situation. _

Although he was sure Mai imagined him tied up and at her mercy on a fairly regular basis, Naru doubted she had _this_ sort of thing in mind as her angrily flashing eyes attempted to bore holes through him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Not that the exuberant high-schooler had ever been afraid of letting him know what she thought of him, just the opposite in fact – usually proving herself quite vocal on the subject, it was a quality which he often found amusing if not endearing at times (providing she wasn't calling him a heartless bastard for a _real_ reason, rather than just his daily teasing sessions).

'Amusing' wasn't his preferred word to describe Mai in this instance however, begrudgingly deeming a more accurate depiction would fall closer under the category of 'intimidating' as her dream counterpart's eyes seemed to pierce directly through the walls surrounding the deepest and darkest regions of his soul. It was as though she were a missing piece of him, one he did not understand in the least, yet it knew him more than he could ever hope to know himself. Naru had never felt more naked in his life, and the lack of control over the young woman advancing towards him unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

Cheekily placing a tea cup on the small wooden table in front of him, Mai cocked her head to the side, overplaying her surprise at his inability to reach the cup's handle.

"Having trouble drinking your tea…?"

The sound of innocence dripped from her lips, but the altogether too-pleased smirk spilling over her countenance strongly suggested otherwise. Naru met Mai's gaze evenly, relying once again on the mask that had served him so well in the past. So what if she could see straight through it, the familiarity made him feel better even if he knew it was merely a farce.

"You could remove the handcuffs."

Cinnamon eyes roamed freely over his restrained form, as if to remind him who was in charge - either that or it was merely for the enjoyment of watching him squirm. If so, Naru felt no need to concede to her desire for self-gratification and steeled himself against whatever the being he had come to dub as the 'Dream Mai' might try next.

"Hmm, I _could_, couldn't I?"

_But you're not going to_, Naru mentally added to the sentence she had practically purred, fighting off the feeling that he suspected was not all together dissimilar to that of a deer in headlights. The too-pink lips began to part once more, no doubt to continue gloating about the success of her catch, and Naru wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had to say.

"…If I had the keys."

His eyes widened in surprise as she continued to smirk at him, her confession confusing him to say the least, causing Naru to wonder what Mai apparently knew that he didn't. This was _his _dream, after all, dammit! _He _should be in charge.

_But if _she_ doesn't have the keys, who does?_

-x-

There was only one person in this dream who could remove Naru's restraints, but she wasn't planning on explaining it to him anytime soon. The man was intelligent (despite his stupidity when it came to dealing with herself), and judging from the direction of his thoughts Mai was sure it wouldn't take him _too_ long to figure it out. Although as usual it seemed Naru's stubborn streak was still barricading his mind from letting him calmly access the information he had stumbled across, and she had to hold back a snort of laughter as his guarded expression turned to one of accusation - really, he was just so predictable! So Naru thought she was lying, did he?

_Let's see what he thinks of this._

Straddling the agitated man shackled to her couch, Mai's eyes twinkled with anticipation as she reached for the cup of tea she had recently set down. He would never see this coming.

"I can help you drink it, though."

Naru looked confused, wary of the possible implications of her words and what she might try now that she presumably had him right where she wanted him.

_Perfect._

A smile twitched at the corners of Mai's lips as she took a sip of Naru's tea, watching the deluded man relax momentarily in the belief that taunting him was _all_ she intended. He should have known better.

Grabbing his black shirt by the collar, Mai pressed her lips to his, sliding the scalding liquid into his mouth the moment Naru's grip on his ever-present self control began to slip. For the briefest moment Mai saw the cold man's eyes reflect his heart, but the moment she pulled away, his mask was firmly back in place as if it had never left. If she hadn't known better, Mai would have thought she was back to square one.

_Stubborn jackass, why can't he just let me help? Shutting me out will only cause him more pain._

Sighing dramatically, Mai slid off his lap and into the seat next to him, opting for a different tactic. Once Naru got it in his mind to do something, it wasn't easy to sway him from it, but then nobody had the unique advantage she had – the man may have shut her away within himself for the last few years, but his resolve had been weakening of late and he could never erase her completely, no matter how hard he tried.

Resting her chin on her hands, Mai gazed at the man beside her in concerned frustration. Nobody could live without their heart, and she was going to make sure he didn't forget that vital fact. She'd had enough of being locked in the dark, with the occasional glimpses of light that more often than not came in the form of the young girl whose face she currently wore. She could _not_ allow Naru to chase off her best chance at freedom.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know." She stated irritably, "And if you ignore me for long enough, you'll have missed your chance."

The embodiment of Naru's heart could see the cogs inside his head ticking over, absorbing her words, but he made no motion to respond – not that she expected him to. Not _yet_, at least.

"If you haven't noticed, there are plenty of attractive and much more affectionate guys around here who are quite protective of me, even Lin. I've somehow managed to warm _his_ heart." Mai added with a touch of jealousy, sneaking a peak at her silent captive out of the corner of her eyes as she tried to determine how effective her attack was before going in for the kill.

"If you can't satisfy me, I'll just find somebody else." She stated flippantly while chancing another peek at her object of torment, "…someone kind..."

Mai began to smile as she noticed a distinct twitch developing on Naru's carefully controlled face.

"...and understanding..."

He still wouldn't look at her.

"…and you'll have to watch us get all-nice and _cosy_ together. Won't that be awkward? Especially if he's on your team…"

Naru's control snapped in a spectacular display of jealous irrationality, rapidly twisting his body around to trap hers between his and the couch, proving that just because he couldn't use his hands didn't mean he was rendered useless as he breathlessly growled his response into the nape of her neck.

"I'd fire him."

Mai smiled.

_Hook, line and sinker._

-x-

Naru woke up disorientated, in pain and on the floor. Glaring up at the couch that had so _gracefully_ deposited him in his current position he began to survey his surroundings, waiting for the world to turn right side up again as he forced his mind to once again accept reality. He had _not _just been doing _that_ to Mai; she had _not_ seduced him with a cup of tea and a set of handcuffs – his eyes darted to check his wrists, just in case . He could have punched himself for the lapse in common sense, annoyed at the involuntary twinge of disappointment that followed.

This was _not _happening.

It would not _ever_ happen.

So why did he feel sorry that it hadn't? Naru stared at the ceiling of Mai's living room, watching the rays of the sun filter through the gaps around the closed curtains. Mai was like that, he mused – he wanted to stay firmly in the dark with the shadows, but whenever she shone into his little patch of protected darkness, he just couldn't seem to ignore her.

_And it certainly wasn't for lack of trying_, Naru admitted regrettably. Shadows were created by light, after all – neither could exist without the other.

No longer wishing to pursue that particular line of thought, Naru instead put his mind to the task of weighing up the chances of being walked in on should he choose to have a shower. The door was still broken from the last time he'd stopped by, after all, and while he was not especially self-conscious he had no wish to invoke a repeat performance of such an uncomfortable situation. Though he supposed if Mai _did_ happen to get an eyeful, it would make them even, but then again Naru was fairly sure that the content of his dreams would once again tip the scale.

Would she dream about him if their situations were reversed?

Naru mentally slapped himself, and turned his focus back to the shower. Lin wasn't a problem, being male it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but Mai was always so unpredictable, and if there was a chance something might happen, in Mai's case, it probably would.

Having made his decision, Naru pulled himself together and followed the adjoining hallway until he came to a door that he could only assume was Mai's from the plaque neatly displayed on the small nail buried in its surface. Hesitating for only a moment before entering, Naru pushed open the door, letting his eyes drift to the sleeping female splayed vulnerably on the bed at the far side of the room. From the looks of things, she would not wake anytime soon, but since he was here Naru determined it was better to be sure. As he neared the girl her breathing proved deep and even, occasionally blowing a strand of hair across her face which caused her features to twitch in annoyance. Naru smiled in spite of himself, his fingers lingering for a moment as they inadvertently brushed Mai's lips when he reached out to remove the cause of her irritation.

_So soft…_

The contact, however slight, brought with it memories of his most recent dream, something the proud young man had no intention of remembering, least of all now. Naru was quickly brought out of his stupor however, by the name Mai uttered at his touch.

"Lin…-san…"

Naru brought back his hand as if burned, watching the girl giggle in her sleep as she continued her one-sided conversation in a tone that suggested just the opposite of her words.

"St-stop it!"

_Just _what_ exactly is that girl dreaming about?!_ Naru mentally demanded, unable to escape the inevitable conclusion rapidly forming within his mind but struggling to think of a meaning that could be any other than the blatantly obvious. After all, what reason did Mai have to care for a so-called heartless bastard like him? As if to prove that he definitely still possessed a heart, it now coursed with pain as Naru was left with the one remaining fact he found himself unable to ignore.

He had touched her lips, and she had said Lin's name.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

Naru's expression was unreadable, but after a quick glance back to the lingering vehicle left parked in her street, he seemed to decide that Lin could wait. The simple gesture made Mai wish she'd kept her mouth shut and begin mentally hitting her head against a brick wall for her thoughtlessness.

_I'm such an idiot! How could I forget about Lin-san?!_

She stammered as Naru walked past her, asking if she should invite Lin up as well. Naru quirked an eyebrow at her, masking his amusement perfectly while stating blandly, "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."


	13. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I would not be cold. I would be rich enough to pay someone to make a device that could completely regulate my temperature to suit my preferences (it's winter where I am).

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 13: Behind Blue Eyes

Light filtered through Mai's still-drawn curtains causing her eyelids to flutter and open, a contented smile plastered across her face as she stared at the ceiling of the otherwise empty room, recalling her most recent dream. She had closed her eyes to find herself in a house that looked like a strange combination of her apartment and S.P.R.'s office, each of the affiliated paranormal investigators representing a member of her family, no doubt a result of the conversation between Lin and herself at whatever ungodly hour of the morning it had been before they settled down for the night.

While some of the details had already begun to fade from her mind, others remained crystal clear and the exuberant teen fought to hang on to as much of the dream as possible, committing each element to memory before it slipped from her grasp completely. She remembered being much younger within the dream, possibly around ten years old, and for some reason (probably her birthday, Mai wasn't sure), her wonderfully odd family had gathered together to present her with a large black dog, complete with a collar affectionately inscribed 'Naru'.

Even now, the mere thought sent Mai into a fit of the giggles, remembering how the dog had reacted when she'd enthusiastically enveloped the animal in a large bear-hug, it's body language suggesting both surprise and irritation, somehow knowing to look to Lin for help to remove the odd creature now clinging to him and even managing what could be read as an arrogant smirk when he succeeded in escaping her grasp on his own.

Strangely enough, the dog had then proceeded to follow Mai wherever she went, even pulling her accident-prone self out of harm's way on several occasions by grabbing the back of her shirt with his teeth, but whenever she tried to pat him he would instantly slip out of reach, tongue lolling haphazardly out of the side of his mouth as if laughing at her lack of progress. Bou-san, or in this case, her brother, also began to laugh at the spectacle, until Naru stole his lunch right out of his hands amid the distraction, causing the monk to join Mai in her seemingly endless pursuit of the egotistical dog. Much to the annoyance of both siblings, Masako (their sister within the dream) managed to coax the vexing beast to her side simply by holding out a slice of meat, taken from the inside of a nearby sandwich. Mai and Bou-san had then tried imitating her trick, but it seemed that the canine's sense of humour was quite similar to the _real_ Naru, and he ignored them until the squabbling that erupted could only be broken up by Lin and Ayako, the group's parents.

John had also made an appearance in the dream, or to be more precise,_ multiple_ appearances, possibly because she and Lin had thought of several suggestions, but had opted for bed before officially deciding on what exactly the priest's position might be. He could have been a brother like Bou-san, but due to the lack of sibling rivalry or tendency to tease, Lin had thought John was probably closer akin to a cousin or favourite uncle. Ultimately, Mai decided it didn't really matter who held what role in their odd little family, that the group cared for her was more than enough to make her smile, but as if to test the value of both ideas, Mai's mind had concocted two separate 'John's' to fill both suggested roles, along with one other slightly more obscure option.

John's third incarnation (one she suspected had been brought about by her secret comparison between the kind-hearted blonde who looked much younger than his age, and a character named 'Momiji' in an anime she had watched once), was that of a small white, and completely _adorable_ lop-eared rabbit with startling blue eyes.

Much to her new dog's disapproval, Mai had begun to play with 'John the rabbit' as opposed to himself, and Naru had snarled at the small ball of fluff, scaring him into one of Masako's kimono sleeves before returning to claim Mai as his property in the form of jumping up on her and slobbering all over the startled girl's face. Unable to call him off due to her laughter and the fact that Naru's weight was probably equal to her own, all the ginger-haired girl could do was gasp out between giggles for Lin's help to 'stop it'.

It had been a while since Mai had experienced a 'normal' dream, and its sheer hilarity after the strain of the last few days made it all the more enjoyable, her mood only offset by the realization of what she must look like after her recent abduction and rescue. Afraid to look in the mirror for fear of knowing just _how_ bad it was, Mai grabbed a fresh set of clothes, quickly glancing down the hallway before proceeding towards the bathroom.

-x-

The disgruntled man leant with his broad hands spread either side of the metal showerhead protruding out of the tiled wall before him, trying to ease his spirit by letting the steaming water run freely over his features, well defined rivulets trickling down the thick, dark locks now laying slicked against his neck, his thoughts no less troubled than when he had left the sleeping girl's room. Even now, he still wasn't sure why the name Mai had spoken in her sleep had bothered him so much.

_Did I assume that she was interested in _me_…?_

Now that Naru thought about it, Mai had never made a fuss about his appearance and when they first met, she (unlike her friends) had shown absolutely _zero_ interest in him, except to ask what he was doing there and presumably that he leave as soon as humanly possible. Mai's classmates had cut her off before she could finish her sentence, but the girl's intention had been clear – even her later compliment towards him was half-hearted at best, simply stating that he was both intelligent and handsome without any hint of personal interest. Not exactly the most encouraging sign of affection, that was for sure, so why had he read anything into her words other than their face value?

Lin's first encounter with Mai, on the other hand, could be interpreted as heroic – his dramatic dive to push the school girl out of harm's way may have inadvertently sparked the teenage girl's romantic interest, regardless of Lin's harsh dismissal of her and later claim that his actions were merely in order to protect the camera she had accidentally upset.

Sighing in defeat as he turned off the taps and reached for a towel, Naru recalled the conversation that had lead to Mai's initially temporary employment with S.P.R., realising that up until the mention of the broken camera, _all_ of her questions had been regarding Lin. While they were simple matters, such as asking about his condition and how Naru knew him, it was not until Naru had told her she was to work for him in Lin's absence that she asked anything perturbing to himself. (The fact that he could still remember this previously insignificant detail, due to the etching of each of their conversations within his mind, of course, meant nothing.)

There was also the matter of the girl's perpetual nervousness around the older man, a mannerism that Naru noticed had only disappeared from her features recently, which could have easily been chalked up to Lin's generally unsociable nature, but the trait was something they both shared and Mai had never shown any sign of finding his own presence intimidating, nor anyone else's for that matter.

_Maybe she preferred older men?_

Mai's attraction to his assistant couldn't be due to his rescue of her alone, otherwise her heart would have been swayed by each of the males she was now associated with – saving her seemed to have become part of their job description, due to her compassionate nature often leading her directly into the most dangerous course of action, but he knew full well that none of their companions minded coming to her rescue. Hell, even _he_ had completely disregarded any thought of self-preservation and thrown himself into the fray, protecting her body from being crushed by covering her with his own.

One thing was certain, there was just something about the ginger-haired trouble magnet that made people want to defend her and Lin was no exception, no matter how reserved his interaction with Mai had been during periods of normality. In fact, the more Naru thought about the man's conduct towards Mai, the more he began to wonder if there _was _something going on between them - she had undeniably broken though the man's deep-seated grudge as if it were no more difficult than applying a band-aid to a scratch, making herself one of very few to glimpse behind the gruff man's façade.

If nothing else, Naru was suspicious of just when and _how _Mai had invaded Lin's heart, simultaneously wishing to remain blissfully ignorant, or at the very least to stop imagining possible scenarios that might have occurred between the two.

It was probably nothing, Naru told himself, if his assistants had started acting _too_ much out of the ordinary, surely he would have noticed by now, since Mai's emotions were usually written all over her face and Lin's sleeping quarters were no more than a mere knock on the wall away. Realising what he had just been contemplating, Naru forced his mind to cease its clearly pointless ranting, deciding that his imagination was just getting out of control due to his recent dreams, and it was about time he stopped letting something this ridiculous get to him.

There was nothing out of the ordinary going on between his two assistants, just as there was nothing going on between Mai and himself. So what if she had 'a thing' for Lin – it wasn't any of his concern, and besides, Lin didn't even call her by her first name, so they couldn't have become _that _close.

Feeling his mood lighten somewhat, Naru finished pulling on his trousers before reaching down to claim a clean shirt, when an all-too familiar voice shrieked from behind him, causing his head to collide painfully with the towel rail as he jumped in response to the unexpected noise.

"W-what in the _hell_ happened to my d-door?!"

Naru turned to glare at the girl, listing Mai's grievances against him within his mind. First she had invaded his dreams, her words had caused him an undue amount of mental agony for whatever reason, and now she had finished off the job by making it physical. As for the remains of her broken door, couldn't she have noticed it last night?

"Surely you can't be_ that_ unaware of the world around you." Was all he felt the need to reply, watching sadistically as her face flushed with anger, her hair poking out every which way like a modern day Medusa as she struggled to attach words to her periodically open and closing mouth.

_Then again, maybe a fish out of water would be a more fitting description, _Naru contemplated, his taunting session ending almost as soon as it began, swiftly brought to a halt as Lin all but flew down the corridor to see what had startled the young woman who was currently trying desperately to stop staring at her boss's lean, well-defined upper body.

"Mai, is everything alright?!"

Naru felt a twitch beginning to develop as he processed Lin's familiar address of the girl in question, hadn't he only just been thinking that the man still felt the need to call Mai by her _last_ name?

What on earth had occurred between the two while he had been sleeping?!

It seemed that his sour mood had returned in full force, and Naru had no real wish to contemplate why, trying not to remember the words he'd rashly spoken to the Mai in the dream before proceeding to kiss her senseless.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't fire Lin.

-x-

It was all the Chinese man could do not to laugh at the surly expression the shirtless boy was evidently directing at him, but combined with the flabbergasted female trying desperately not to stare at her semi-naked love interest nearly undid him.

_Did I interrupt something? _Lin mused, deciding that the cause of the girl's shriek was more likely to lay merely in the surprise of finding someone else in her bathroom, when she was used to living alone. It had been a long night after all, it was possible that she had forgotten about their presence, but he doubted that her nerves would forgive Yamada's invasion of her privacy so easily.

The true cause of Mai's surprise was soon made clear however, when her sudden gesture indicated towards what was left of her bathroom door.

"What happened to it?" She demanded of her boss, recapturing Naru's attention much to the youth's irritation. Lin hid his mirth at the way she handled their employer, contemplating just how long it would take to wear the stubborn male down as he observed Naru's subtle, yet possessive stance, not failing to notice the way he leaned protectively towards the girl as if to challenge those who might try to claim what he clearly considered _his_. While the boy's body language showed promise, his manner in general left much to be desired, but Mai remained undaunted by Naru's aloof behaviour and continued to protest.

"..But I want to have a shower!" Mai cried indignantly, not liking the news that her door would not be fixed until the beginning of the following week and liking Naru's attitude even less.

"That's still possible." Was the young man's reply, and Lin had an urge to slap him up the back of the head for his lack of consideration of the girl's modesty; something that obviously bothered Mai, if her stammered response was any gage.

"Y-yes, but…"

Seeing Naru's mouth prepare to retort with something obviously less than friendly, Lin decided that now was a good time to interrupt the couple's growingly heated banter and stepped in to defuse the impending situation with a few words of his own.

"We'll make sure not to disturb you." Lin assured her, Mai's expression softening while Naru's managed to grow even darker. Not bothering to try and figure out whatever had crawled up his arse and died, Lin turned his attention to Mai, offering to make breakfast for the three of them as thanks for her hospitality.

Her previous irritation forgotten, Mai expressed her appreciation before shooing the two men out of the way so she could enjoy her much needed shower; Lin finding his way around her kitchen while Naru began packing up the equipment that had been all but abandoned when John and Mai had gone missing.

It was some time later when the trio returned to the hospital to check up on John's progress, both Lin and Mai instinctively knowing that Naru would not be satisfied until everything pertaining to work was taken care of first. For whatever reason, Naru had been acting more agitated than usual, which Lin found odd considering that the case had been well and truly taken care of, and it was obvious that Mai was beginning to worry – just before they had departed for the hospital, she had stolen a moment alone with him while Naru took care of the last of the camera's.

"Lin-san, do you think something could be bothering Naru?" Mai ventured, eyes periodically glancing off to the side in case the object of their conversation should suddenly return and overhear, her brow furrowing in concern as her Chinese friend nodded in agreement.

"Mai, did anything happen?"

She flushed at his question, stammering out a response while suddenly finding the toes of her shoes incredibly interesting, "D-do you mean t-this morning?"

Lin quirked an eyebrow up at the young woman, wondering just what _had _taken place between Naru and herself before he arrived, but didn't want to press the issue. So long as one of them had some idea of what was going on he could live with that, seeing as Mai wasn't the kind to leave someone alone when something was eating at them.

"Or last night," He added thoughtfully, "Our Naru's not particularly self-conscious, so while the incident in the bathroom might have been awkward, I doubt it would be cause enough to avoid _both_ of us."

_Unless I really _did_ interrupt something…_

Lin's musings were abruptly brought to a halt by Mai's next words however, the possibilities behind their boss's increasingly irritable nature only becoming more of a mystery at the theory she brought to light.

"Um, I think…" Mai began hesitantly, before hurriedly blurting out the rest of her sentence, having to repeat herself so Lin could understand.

"I think Naru may have had some kind of nightmare last night." Mai blushed as she confessed, "I heard him groaning in his sleep when I went back into the lounge room to…to get something…"

Lin smiled inwardly at her excuse, Mai's secret was safe with him – he had been young once, too, you know. Unfortunately, Lin had no idea what could be troubling Naru's sleep, and seeing as the young man in question had begun to walk towards them, their conversation would need to be continued later. Asking Naru at this point would most likely offend the boy's pride and only cause him to withdraw further into himself if pressed about the nature of the dream in the girl's presence – hell, for all Lin knew, the dream could have been _about _her – a teenage male groaning in his sleep didn't necessarily mean his dream was unpleasant, but the Chinese man felt no need to enlighten Mai on the subject.

"I'll talk to him about it later," He decided, placing a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder, "The last few days have been tough, so it's only fair to expect some repercussions."

Mai nodded, her cheerful exuberance once again flooding her features, and Lin couldn't help but smile at the picture she made, unaware of the navy eyes that narrowed at the exchange, their black-clad owner sliding into the passenger's front seat much to Mai's annoyance.

"Dammit, Naru! I called first dibs!"

-x-

The ride to the hospital had been strained, and far too silent for Mai's liking. It was fair enough that Lin concentrate on navigating his way through the busy streets, but she wished that for once in his life, Naru would stop staring out of the window and at least acknowledge her presence.

_Why is that so much to ask? I bet he's just admiring himself in the reflection, the narcissist!_

Mai let out a 'humph' of disapproval, looking away from him in exaggerated disinterest as the van pulled up to the curb, failing to see the smirk that momentarily attached itself to her boss's face as she eagerly opened the car door and escaped out into the street. Now that they had reached their destination she no longer had to endure the heavy atmosphere that had prevailed inside the vehicle, and Mai eagerly raced ahead of her companions, bursting through the hospital's front doors and retracing her steps from earlier that morning to find the ward John was being held in, finally stopping when she found the correct room number.

The sound of laughter indicated that at least some of S.P.R's members were already inside, and from the shocked "I DID _WHAT_?!" erupting from what Mai could only assume was John's mouth, Bou-san was probably relaying the details of what the priest had done while possessed.

_Poor John, at least Naru's the only one who saw him kiss _me_, although knowing my luck, he'll probably just lord it over me in revenge for the secrets of his that I've told. I still feel a little bad about the spoon-bending thing…and he asked me so nicely, too…_

Mai pushed the regret from her mind and opened the door, finding herself enveloped in a large bear-hug almost on immediate entry.

"Ha-Haruka?!" Mai exclaimed as her newly found friend held her tight, momentarily surprised at the excessive contact before realising that the girl clinging to her was less used to potential life and death situations than she was. Then again, it could simply be that this was the _real_ Haruka, unburdened by the guilt and fear that had been plaguing her conscience for who knows how long, and the cunning look on the hazel-haired teen's face suggested the latter theory was indeed the case.

"Were you expecting Naru, maybe?" Haruka teased, luckily out of the room's other occupant's range of hearing, though Mai's reddened face still managed to draw their attention.

By the time Lin and Naru arrived, Mai was busily fending off the monk and miko's joint interrogation with Masako and Haruka sitting to the side like referees, the medium having long since lost interest, snobbishly turning her head to one side as she tried to distance herself from the rabble as much as possible. The group's newest acquaintance did not seem bothered by the kimono-clad girl's open dismissal; in fact she seemed to find the situation rather amusing and was enjoying the chaos that ensued around her, unlike the original occupant of the room who simply sat slumped in his hospital bed looking somewhat similar to a broken doll.

Mai's attention was immediately drawn to the new arrivals, Naru clearing his throat as he motioned to the distraught soul the group had presumably come to _cheer up_ by visiting, rather than causing emotional turmoil, and for a moment their eyes locked.

Despite his usual dead-pan expression, Naru's deep blues were tinged with an element of steel that Mai recognised as a sign that something very, very bad had happened. Usually it was in the form of her saying something abnormally rash, but as far as she was aware, her mouth had not touched against any nerves lately.

_Something really _is_ wrong…_

Just looking at him made Mai's heart constrict painfully, but a voice broke her away from their silent exchange and when she looked back, Naru's gaze was elsewhere.

"Hmm?" Mai responded to whoever had apparently directed a question at her, subconsciously waiting for the derogatory comment regarding her level of intelligence that was sure to follow, but none came. John revealed himself to be the one who had spoken to her earlier, but Naru's lips remained sealed, his uncharacteristic behaviour only serving to unnerve Mai even further.

"I was just worried that I may have hurt you," The priest confessed, "are you sure you're alright?"

Mai nodded the affirmative, not wanting to worry her friend about things he had no way of helping and had not been responsible for. As she turned to face her companion, Mai felt a bolt of panic surge through her chest, unable to rid herself of the memory of Yamada's forced kiss, but adamant that it would not damage her friendship with a person she valued like family.

_His eyes, I just have to look into John's eyes and I'll know everything's okay…_

It wasn't as easy to do as Mai had expected, but her will power could never be accused of being weak and she wasn't about to change that now.

"Everything's fine," Mai heard her voice say, giving her courage to face her fears, and she looked into the hospitalised exorcist's eyes with an expression so stubborn that it almost scared her blonde friend, until the edges of her mouth turned upwards in an ever brilliant smile, drawing him into an enthusiastic hug to prove her point.

"..See?"

No one felt the need to disagree with her.

-x-

Silence wasn't usually something that bothered Lin, on the contrary he, much like the young man walking beside him, tended to find the lack of stimulation preferable in most cases. In this case however, the absence of conversation made the air around the two men thick and heavy, only building up more tension as it waited to be cut by whichever of the two might speak first. Strangely enough, it was Naru himself who did the honours.

"If you have something to say, go ahead and say it."

Lin sighed, wondering just what about the stubborn young man next to him had managed to attract Mai, doubting that the girl was the type to fall for someone purely based on appearance and pitying the girl's tough road ahead when there were surely other, more compassionate people around that would no doubt gladly give her their hearts. Naru on the other hand, would probably have to be beaten into submission before realising the feelings he so obviously held for the girl.

It was not until the group had begun to leave the hospital, having sufficiently tortured John for well over an hour, that Lin had found an opportunity to approach Naru about his and Mai's growing concern, well aware of the need to approach the subject with delicacy.

Naru's pride wasn't going to make it easy for him, but he had promised Mai, and a man worth his salt kept his word. Consigning himself to his fate, Lin watched in fascination as Naru's naturally pale skin somehow managed to turn several shades whiter, the blood rapidly draining from the boy's face in what Lin could only read as sheer horror at his words.

"Mai was worried about you," Lin had begun, the boy's step unfaltering as of yet, "it seems she may have overheard you having some kind of nightmare last night…"

-x-

_**Omake: **_

Seeing Naru's mouth prepare to retort with something obviously less than friendly, Lin decided that now was a good time to interrupt the couple's growingly heated banter and stepped in to defuse the impending situation with a few words of his own.

"Lover's tiffs are usually better resolved in the bedroom, you know."


	14. Eyes Wide Shut

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I'd never have to worry about characters being OOC, or how far I could go with a lemon while still keeping within the rating. (I put it on the highest one I could!)

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 14: Eyes Wide Shut

Mai pushed open the door to S.P.R., hoping that Naru's mood had improved since they'd left the hospital yesterday afternoon, but suspected she was out of luck when she spied Lin's dismayed expression at the closed door no doubt containing their sullen employer.

"He won't tell you what's wrong, will he." Mai sighed dejectedly, merely stating the obvious as she slid into the seat behind her desk, spying a plain white envelope with her name emblazoned across it's surface lying amongst the files Naru had left for her to organise.

_Who would…?_

"Niramitsu-san dropped by earlier to convey his thanks for putting the school at ease. He delivered the envelope on behalf of Maeda-san, I believe." The tall, quiet man answered before she could complete the thought, her fingers gingerly running along the crisp edges of the paper envelope before levering open the seal and reading it's treasured contents.

_Dear Mai,_

_I just wanted to let you know just how much you have inspired me, your courage and heartfelt honesty helped me to overcome my own fears concerning Yamada-kun and my feelings for him. I cannot thank you enough, so please don't hesitate to ask if there is any way I can help you in return (concerning a certain narcissist, maybe?) _

_Seriously, though – if you ever need a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to your worries, you have a friend in me._

_- Haruka_

"You're welcome, Haruka…" Mai breathed, finding the girl's phone number written on the reverse side of the brief, but no less touching note, making up her mind to phone and take her new-found friend up on the offer the moment she finished work. Maybe the observant girl might be able to shed some light on her boss's current moodiness, and if nothing else, cheer her up again after the jerk pushed her buttons one too many times.

As time wore on however, the silence and unusually high lack of interaction coming from Naru's office all afternoon caused Mai to realise just how odd it was _not_ to be ordered around and teased on a regular basis, and she confessed as much to Lin over a hot cup of tea.

Mai was taken aback when the older man laughed, still not entirely used to the ease at which she could talk to him now, and had found herself wondering during her day away from the office if the hug he had given her was a rare, once-only kind of offer, or something of a more permanent nature. Seeing him now, she was beginning to suspect the latter, and the unexpected comfort she felt in this quiet knowledge overwhelmed the young woman, causing her eyes to shine brightly with unshed tears.

"Mai…?" Lin suddenly asked, worry and confusion evident on his face as he noticed the girl's watery eyes, trying to figure out if he had said anything that might have upset her but drawing a blank.

The part-timer couldn't help but smile, remembering back to the first time she had met him – Lin may have slapped her hand away when she had tried to help him, but he had saved her from the falling shelves nonetheless. It would not be the last time he would come to her rescue, as fate would have it, and Mai decided that when she went home that evening, her first task was to find something she could do to express her thanks for the kindness he had shown despite the grudge that had been instilled in him for so long.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, all too aware that Lin's expression told her that she looked far from it, "a lot's happened in the last few days, and I think I'm a little over-emotional at the moment."

The Chinese man didn't bother to hold back a snort in response, looking pointedly at the wall dividing the two men's working areas and making Mai laugh as he stated, "Apparently you're not the only one."

Sighing into her tea cup, Mai propped her head in her hands and stared at the wall Lin had previously indicated towards, presumably separating them from their boss's frost-like temperament if he'd held true to the pattern he'd apparently kept to since Saturday evening and was still shut tightly within his office like a hermit.

"He's not too good with emotion, is he?"

The older man looked up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised at the obvious statement, but the girl before him was lost in thought and failed to see the humour in her statement. Lin cursed the silence he was obligated to keep on behalf of his employer, wishing that the boy would see the light and trust the young woman who so obviously loved him with at least a few of his secrets. It was true that she disliked deception and had a tendency to unmask Naru's 'white lies' when she grew tired of them or just plain irritated with the man, but her integrity was impeccable and if Mai knew the reason for the need for secrecy, Lin knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the young girl would protect it like a mother protected her child.

"Naru's an idiot."

Mai's head spun towards her companion, blinking in question at the unexpected words that had fallen from the older man's lips with an echo of frustration. Had something happened she was unaware of? The young woman scratched that thought – knowing Naru, there was probably no end of things concerning her boss that she was unaware of, and she found herself nodding her head in response to Lin's comment, looking once again at the wall and imagining her boss's scowling face.

_Yes, Naru really _is_ an idiot._

-x-

Naru stood outside of Lin's office, an outstretched hand resting on the door knob as he listened to the muffled voices emitted from behind the closed door, trying desperately to erase the all-too memorable images that fought their way into his mind before entering the room. The latest in his series of nightly torture had also placed him outside his assistant's door, except that instead of conversation echoing from within it's walls, the sounds of heady moaning took their place.

_Mai…_

He had known the sound's origin before the door had opened, she had starred in all of his other dreams of late and he doubted this one would be any different, but the room was already allowing him entry, swallowing him before he had the chance to run.

Pain had coursed through Naru's chest as he was forced to face the fear that had begun to dwell deep within his heart, left with a clear view of Mai's dishevelled features and wanton state of undress, along with the tall, and unfortunately familiar man who continued to please her by sucking purposefully at the hollow of her neck. Although Naru noted that Mai's glazed eyes had not perceived his presence as of yet, the older man hovering over her paused his ministrations to growl out a warning to their unwelcome visitor.

"Now is _not_ a good time, Naru…"

_No, _was all the young man could think.

_No, it most certainly_ isn't

His feet however, remained glued to the floor, blatantly ignoring his mind's frantic wish to escape the nightmare he had unwittingly wandered into, eyes clouding with anger as he found himself searching Mai's eyes once more, hoping for some form of recognition and discovering none. Lin seemed to be aware of this, and drew the ginger-haired girl closer to him, smirking at his employer as he lazily drew a finger along the inside of her thigh, causing Mai to tremble slightly at the contact.

Naru could have killed him.

No thoughts or reasoning interfered with his next actions, the accumulation of pent-up fury finally overcoming him as he pushed his assistant away from Mai, throwing Lin against the nearest wall before violently grabbing him by the collar, hoping to destroy the effortless air of superiority that currently surrounded the man.

"What do you think you're _doing?!_" Naru had heard his own voice demand roughly, realising upon brief reflection that it was possibly not the most intelligent question he could have asked, and becoming increasingly irritated with himself when Lin's slightly sarcastic response made no effort to prove him wrong.

"Apparently something _you_ should have done a long time ago, from the looks of things," indicating towards the panting girl who still hadn't moved from her precarious display on his desk, "If you wanted Mai this badly, perhaps you should have done something about it before I took her off your hands."

Unable to think of an adequate response through the haze of rage that had seized his mind, Naru opted instead to tighten his grip on Lin's collar, knuckles straining white against his already pale skin as his Chinese companion saw fit to offer him a few further words of unwanted advice.

"I find it amusing that you seem willing to give your life for the girl, but so hesitant to give her your heart. Since when did your level of stubbornness allow you to give up before you'd even tried?"

_Give up?!_

Naru's eyes narrowed at the suggestion, finding it a ridiculous comment in light of the fact that you could only give up on something you actively sought, and as far as he was aware, he had never sought out Mai's affection.

Whether or not the sudden laughter that erupted from Lin's mouth was in response to the expression he wore or due to the ability to read his mind (in the same manner Mai could in his dreams), Naru was unsure, but the action disarmed him, allowing Lin to elude Naru's grasp and slap the young man on the back before leaving him with a warning.

"If you disappoint her, I'll be back to finish the job and take her off your hands."

Naru didn't want to ask just what Lin had meant by that as the man left the room, nor did he need to. Mai had begun to stir, and she looked at her boss expectantly, making Naru unsure as to whether she was waiting to see what he would do, or advising him to hurry up before she changed her mind.

Not particularly in the mood for mind games and growing restless as the lingering unease present in the room seemed to suffocate the air he breathed, he strode towards the nymph of a girl and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, ordering an explanation.

"What do you want from me?!"

Mai's doe-like cinnamon eyes had stared up at him full of innocence, despite her unkempt clothes and skin bruised from previous pleasures, blinking in surprise as she answered simply, "I want what you want."

_You want what I want, huh?_

What in the hell was_ that _supposed to mean?

No sooner than Naru opened his mouth to press her for more information, the world around him evaporated into reality, leaving him sitting bolt upright in his bed, soaked in sweat and gasping for breath as if he had run a marathon.

It had been a long time since he'd been _that_ glad to wake from a dream, relief flooding his features at the mere prospect of the events he had lived had not truly occurred that he did not stop to think _why_ he was so comforted by their falsehood. Returning his mind back to the door knob still resting unturned beneath his hand, Naru assessed his situation, reminding himself of the fact that he was awake and that the only sounds he could hear from Lin's office were that of innocent conversation. Due to his distracted state of mind however, he had apparently missed the entry of some of the louder members of their group, only noticing the five pairs of eyes now trained on him as the monk saw fit to make their boss aware of his surroundings.

"Yo, Naru-chan – that door's not going to open on its own, you know."

-x-

Takigawa watched in fascination as the stoic young man in front of him actually jolted in surprise, his shoulders instantly tensing in panic like a small child caught with his hand in a cookie jar after their parents had told them they had to wait until after dinner. It was priceless, and the monk would have given almost anything for a video camera at that point so he could show it to Mai. Speaking of which, he contemplated as he glanced around the office, just where was the young girl?

"Where's Mai?" The jovial man asked, indicating towards Naru as his eyes continued to seek out the kind hearted part-timer, "Your personality didn't finally manage to scare her off, did it?"

Naru turned to face him, fixing the monk with a scalding glare as he addressed the issue, "Mai is working, as am _I_ for that matter, because this is an _office_, not a..."

Much to his audience's delight the dark-haired youth never got to finish his sentence, because Mai had inadvertently chosen that precise moment to swing open the door he still stood in front of and promptly walked directly into her boss's chest, not noticing his presence due to her ongoing conversation with Lin, an open smile present on her features up until the unexpected collision. For a moment the two simply stood there, Mai staring up at her crush in embarrassment while Naru remained his usual immobile, stone-like self, except for the minor detail of failing to end his sentence, or seem capable of saying anything at _all_ for that matter. Noting the lapse in their boss's behaviour, Takigawa decided to make the most of the rare opportunity, and proceeded to announce the reason for their visit (John's release from hospital), making Mai jump away from Naru at the realisation that they had an audience.

"Really, young people these days," the monk sighed teasingly, "no sense of time or place…"

Ayako was quick to the punch, commenting that he was finally admitting his age, or rather, showing it. Takigawa responded in the usual fashion, both parties ignoring the meaningless insults they now threw back and forth like a ball in a game of tennis, countering the other's words with perfect precision, the twinkle of mirth in the competitor's eyes communicating something of a much different nature to their comments.

_I may give Naru a hard time, but I suppose I'm not that much better myself, am I?_

Admiring the miko's aggressive stance, the monk couldn't help but wonder what kind of effect it would have if he suddenly said what he _meant_, imagining the look of surprise and maybe even vulnerability on the priestess's face should he take her in his arms and suggest putting their energies to a much better use than fighting. On reflection, he'd probably find his head smacked in by the woman, but you never knew until you tried, right?

For a moment Takigawa tore his gaze away from the fiery woman, turning towards the seemingly emotionless leader of their group whose eyes, while maintaining the pretence of reading the file held open in front of them, consistently followed Mai's movements as she greeted her friends (much to Masako's frustration), and smiled.

_We aren't so different, you and I._

-x-

Lin was the last of the group to enter the room, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Naru sitting silently on the lounge suite, unaffected by the chaotic actions of the group that surrounded him. Actually, what stunned the Chinese man even more was his employer's tendency to let his eyes wander in the direction of a certain ginger-haired young woman, currently deep in conversation with Maeda-san (who also seemed to have noticed Naru's gaze, if her thoughtful expression was anything to go by) and was hugging her friend enthusiastically. In fact, Mai seemed to be the _only_ person in the room who remained oblivious to the young man's close study of her, Lin mused as he observed the different effects that Naru's actions had aroused in his friends.

John's mirthful expression held an element of curiosity as he watched their impassive employer try to shake off the medium clinging to his arm, trying desperately to draw Naru's attention back to herself, while Ayako smirked at the scene, no doubt trying to estimate how long it would take for the young man to snap and make a move on his cheerful assistant. The most interesting reaction by far however, belonged to the monk, who had been looking at Naru in bittersweet amusement, as if recognising a kindred spirit with a similar weakness, before turning a somewhat forlorn gaze back to the busily scheming miko and joining the woman in her efforts.

Lin shuddered inwardly at whatever scenarios the two were cooking up in order to shove the two uncooperative lovebirds together, wondering if there was any way the miko might be oblivious to her partner in chaos's feelings, or whether she just chose to ignore them. Deciding it was best just to let the troublemakers be before they noticed him watching and tried to probe him for information or involve him in their practically guaranteed-to-backfire plan, Lin escaped to Mai's side, asking her if she could locate a file that might relate to the case he was reviewing and found himself talking to Maeda-san.

"It's all rather funny, isn't it? He can't stop watching her, and he doesn't even know why." The school girl had stated as they watched Mai cheerfully oblige to his request, not really requiring an answer, but receiving one anyway.

"He knows, he just doesn't want to admit it."

At Lin's reply, the insightful schoolgirl laughed, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she looked up at the kindred spirit standing next to her, "I guess you and I will just have to cheer them on from here, right?"

Lin smiled, beginning to wonder if he had gone soft, or if he secretly had a thing for Japanese schoolgirls, pondering how his family would react if he suddenly brought home a much younger woman from a country they held bitter sentiments towards. If anyone could manage to break down the barriers, Mai could, and he had a feeling that the young woman standing next to him would be no push over, either. Maybe he could be forgiven for letting such admirable women get to him, Lin concluded with amusement as he watched navy blue eyes snap to attention as Mai re-entered the room, after all Naru hadn't managed to win out against them either.

-x-

Sometime later, Mai turned to face the man seemingly suspended halfway between his office and the main lounge as if caught in the middle of some kind of silent, inner battle, listening to the gradual drowning of their companions continued laughter and harmless bickering as the odd group of psychics wandered away from the premises, S.P.R.'s front door closing softly behind them. Lin had returned to work some time ago after being pressed by the monk and miko about Naru's odd behaviour, effectively leaving the two teens to themselves now that their impromptu visitors had left, causing Mai's heart to beat wildly as she met her employer's guarded expression. He obviously had something he wanted to say to her, Mai could sense that much, but the stubborn man just stood there watching her. The suspense was driving her crazy, not to mention beginning to make her feel like an idiot – maybe she had been wrong about his wish to talk to her, but then why was he still standing there?!

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Mai blinked at the awaited question, unsure of his meaning and answering with more than a hint of irritation, "Does _what_ bother me?"

Naru held her confronting gaze without wavering, but returned to his silent observation of her, causing Mai to imagine herself as some sort of science experiment that had produced a different reaction than expected, hence making the subject worthy of future study.

_Actually, considering Naru, that analogy probably isn't too far from the truth…_

Mai groaned inwardly, wishing for the weird game of cat and mouse to end quickly and wondering if being thought of as a science project could possibly be seen as flattering in Naru's case, but quickly dismissed the idea. Not being seen as a human being, let alone as a woman, was definitely _not_ flattering.

Mai glared at him for good measure, he still hadn't elaborated on his first sentence, was it going to take all day to drag a conversation out of the man? Why couldn't Naru just say what he meant, like a normal person?

"John."

That wasn't quite what Mai had in mind, and her scowl twisted into confusion at the monosyllabic reply.

_What did John have to do with anything? Oh…_

Mai remembered the forced kiss that only her boss had witnessed and was capable of remembering, more than a little surprised that it had occurred to Naru that such a thing might bother her and was worth his concern.

"It did at first," she said honestly, "but he's my friend and it wasn't his fault."

Mai watched Naru's expression in response to her words carefully, waiting for any sign that might reveal just what was going on behind the emotionless mask he wore like a second skin. Did he feel guilty that he had not been able to protect her better? That Haruka had been the one to stall the knife, and not him? It would be just like the narcissist, to think that he was the sole person responsible for her safety and his failure to keep her out of harm's way had injured his puffed up pride.

_Was _that_ what had bothered his dreams?_

-x-

Naru's stony expression changed to one of startled confusion when the girl before him broke the silence with her laughter as she turned away and headed towards the kitchen, asking him if he'd like a cup of tea before she left for the day. He didn't, but he found himself nodding and following in her footsteps nonetheless.

Why did this seemingly harmless girl cause him so much trouble? He didn't understand her at all; how she could feel so much, yet forgive so easily. She was an enigma, an unsolvable mystery, even for him. Regardless of the length of time he had known her, had worked with her, seen her fear and her strength in the worst kind of situations imaginable, she had shone through the darkness that surrounded her and created a home smack bang in the middle of it. What kind of person was capable of such a thing?

There was only one thing the emotionally stunted young man understood about the girl, and that was if there were more people like Mai, the world would be a safer and much less haunted place.

Watching Mai's hands work quickly to prepare his drink, Naru found himself growing irritated at her efficiency – was she in such a hurry to leave? He imagined that most girls would have prolonged their actions just to stay near him for a few minutes longer, but then again, Naru knew better than anyone that Mai wasn't 'most girl's'.

"Naru…?"

Attention grabbed by the uncertain sound of his assistant's voice, Naru's eyes were drawn to the girl's mouth as she bit her bottom lip in hesitation, trying once again to block out the memories of his recent dreams.

"Thank you for worrying about me."

He raised an eyebrow at her words, but said nothing, unable to think of an answer that wouldn't make him sound like he cared just a little bit more than the average boss should. It didn't seem to bother Mai however, and she smiled brilliantly as she gave him his tea before moving to slip away from his company for the evening. Surprisingly, before he could stop himself, the tea cup was left abandoned on the bench, and his hand gasped Mai's forearm with no intention of letting go. Her cinnamon eyes were wide as saucers, her breathing laboured and hitching enticingly as he swiftly twisted her around to face his darkened blue orbs, finding that his own breathing fared little better, haggard with anticipation and long-suppressed desire.

Even now, as he pressed Mai's body roughly against his own, their heartbeats racing as one, Naru understood his actions about as much as he understood the girl panting for breath in his arms. In other words, he only knew one thing – that he wanted her.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Mai groaned inwardly, wishing for the weird game of cat and mouse to end quickly and hid her rapidly flushing face behind her hands.

"We are _not _having this conversation, Naru! I don't care how many times you…"

"You don't care how many times I _what_," the man in front of her interrupted, "kiss you? Buy you flowers? I've got to admit, this isn't exactly the response I expected after all this time."

Mai's eyes flashed angrily, glaring at her completely unaffected boss with jealousy. Why couldn't _she _have the upper hand for once? An evil thought crossed her mind, then again, maybe she _did_.

"Okay," she uttered seductively, "I'll do it just this once, but on one condition…"

-x-

The next morning, Lin was amused to find Naru sitting at his desk wearing something slightly different from usual. Instead of the usual black shirt he always wore, he wore a simple white T-shirt emblazoned with the words "To save time later, let's just assume I'm right."

The Chinese man left Naru's office in a hurry, trying desperately not to laugh until the door was safely closed behind him and in doing so, ran into a suspiciously cheerful Mai.


	15. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I'd be less afraid of the prospect of people throwing things at me for…well, you'll see.

A quick note to Musica Child, and all those who may have been confused about the time line: first of all, sorry for the confusion (I was worried about that), and second, everything that has occurred since the '10 days earlier' heading in chapter 12 has been continuing from that point in time onwards, and will eventually catch back up.

Oh, and I lied. There are still another 3 **planned** chapters to go after this one…at absolute worst there may end up being 6, but I doubt it. This chapter looked like it was going to be at least 12,000 words at the rate things were going, so I compromised.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 15: A Series of Unfortunate Events

The sound of a nearby door swinging shut served as a wake-up call for the more reserved regions of Naru's mind, who, at the sight of the startled female orbs looking up at them, sprung wildly into a panic, trying desperately to think of _any_ _possible_ _way_ to salvage the situation. At the last available second, Naru brought the arm _not_ currently-disregarding-rational-thought between himself and the blushing girl, placing the palm of his hand against her forehead, forcing his discarded control to return.

"You seem a little flushed." Naru heard his voice utter in a surprisingly neutral tone, "If you can't even look after yourself correctly, I'll be short an assistant."

It was amazing how little he had to say in order to instigate a response from the part-timer, and Naru told himself it was _not _due to a long-time fascination with finding new ways to provoke the amiable young woman. In any case, Mai's reaction proved perfect; her embarrassed anger severing the heated contact between them, simultaneously distracting her from the true nature of his actions.

A hollow sensation replaced relief at the hastily concocted plan's success, causing the typically cool-head youth to believe his thoughts still lacked lucidity. That was _never_ a good sign as far as Naru was concerned; clouded judgment led to disaster, especially if his recent lapse was in any way induced by an unnatural cause. He had briefly considered the possibility that Mai's psychic abilities were somehow responsible for his nightly disturbances, but found the thought of the chaste school-girl initiating and subconsciously sharing such fantasies with him highly unlikely, even _before_ the words he had overheard her mumble during sleep suggested otherwise. Mai seemed to be able to read his thoughts within the dreams, and the fact that she had witnessed him during one of the instances essentially proved her innocence, as her spirit could hardly be in two places at once.

The situation held Naru perplexed; surely if the dreams were caused by his mind attempting to make sense of electrical influxes activating random memories, they wouldn't _all _star Mai - unless the girl had somehow managed to infiltrate much more of his thoughts than he had previously been aware of. Something wasn't right, and for all he knew, he could be inadvertently putting Mai in danger.

_God-knows she attracts enough of it on her own, _Naru reflected grimly, eyes drifting back to the annoyed female currently dominating both his waking and sleeping worlds, causing his blood to stir impetuously once more.

_No! I have to stay in control!_

He did _not _want to invite a continuation of his previous course of action. Or at least he thought he didn't – certain parts of Naru's anatomy seemed to be disagreeing with him, along with a small voice niggling at the back of his mind that coyly asked, _"Why?"_

The young man recoiled in shock and disgust at the inner voice, refusing to believe it could possibly be his own. What on earth was wrong with him - was he _possessed_?!

The question was meant to be rhetorical, but Naru soon found himself taking the answer more seriously than initially intended, partially out of habit, but mostly due to the fact that the proposal was not as preposterous as it might normally sound given his job description. Not every possession was as instantaneous as the ones S.P.R. had dealt with recently; most occurred over a longer period of time, starting with poltergeist-like activity and the host showing signs of obsessive behaviour before the full manifestation of the spirit took over completely. The dreams could _definitely_ be classed as obsessive behaviour, but was there any additional evidence to support such a theory?

Naru racked his mind for any eccentricities that might have been overlooked during the last few days, recalling the cut phone line and the incident concerning his dismantled chair. At the time, it was assumed to be Yamada's doing, due to the ghost's habit of pranking those who had offended him in some way, but what if there had been more than one force at work?

While it was not surprising that the teenager's spirit had found a twisted kind of solace in Mai's caring nature, Naru was beginning to suspect there might be more to Yamada's extreme reaction to the girl's presence than previously assumed. Isolated, the rapidly growing infatuation the ghost had harboured for the woman seemed irrelevant, but combining that small anomaly with the effect Mai had been having on him and possibly also on Lin (if his recent way of addressing her held any hidden meaning), did little to ease Naru's growing concerns.

Fortunately, the prank-like incidents had occurred _after_ his first Mai-related dream, so possession seemed an unlikely cause, but Naru made a mental note to phone Hara-san to ask if she had sensed anything odd about him or any of the other S.P.R males, regardless. Setting up cameras would have been Naru's ideal way of uncovering the truth, but he'd rather rot than tell Lin about his current problem and it would be insanely difficult to hide even the smallest of recording devices from the unusually observant man. Contacting the medium would hopefully be the less painful of the two choices, as it held less permanent ramifications if he was wrong. Lin's perpetually humoured silence would be worse than a _hundred_ forced dates.

-x-

At first, Mai's mind was content to reel in shock at the sudden close contact momentarily held between herself and the intimidating figure standing before her, trying to make sense of his actions and convince her befuddled senses that there was _no way_ Naru had been about to kiss her, and that it was just wishful thinking that she had felt his heartbeat racing in time with hers.

On the other hand, if he _had _been about to kiss her, why had he stopped?

The depressing notion was no better than the disappointment she felt in attempting to sledgehammer the harsh light of reality into her thoughts, and she glared half-heartedly at Naru, only to discover his eyebrows twitching back and forth between their normal neutral state and that of furrowed concentration.

_I wish he'd at least tell Lin-san what's bothering him…_

In all honesty, it hurt that Naru didn't see fit to confide in her concerning things of a more personal nature (i.e., anything that _didn't_ include work), but she had hoped Lin might be able to ease the mind of their clearly agitated employer in her stead. Apparently this assumption was incorrect, and Naru's stubbornness knew no limits - even those considered closest to him had been left out of the loop this time.

Maybe he had been annoyed that she hadn't been brave enough to ask directly, Mai pondered absently as she continued to watch the slight variations of Naru's periodically twitching face. That he was showing any emotion at _all_ (other than disapproval) was exceptionally rare, and Mai had to wonder if what kind of cataclysmic event had occurred in order to accomplish such a feat. She had only ever seen him _truly_ smile once, if she didn't count her sporadic dreams, and while she wished fervently that the stubborn man would do so more often, the event's rarity only made her treasure the fact that she'd witnessed it even more.

Beginning to feel the growing silence between them more keenly, Mai realised with no small amount of embarrassment that she had been staring at Naru for quite some time without receiving so much as a raised eyebrow or detrimental retort for her boldness. Had he noticed? While Naru had a tendency to openly ignore her, he rarely missed an opportunity to tease her on such occasions. Mai tested the waters, nervously seeking to regain her boss's attention, even if it meant suffering a barbed response for her troubles.

"N-Naru…" She ventured awkwardly, "Is something wrong?"

It was a good thing Mai hadn't entirely been expecting an answer, because Naru didn't _give_ her one, other than to snap briefly from his wandering thoughts to fix the long-forgotten female with a gaze she could only interpret to mean, "What are you still doing here?"

_Of all the arrogance! _

Mai's eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned to leave for the _second_ time, ranting inwardly as she collected her belongings and envisaged different ways to incapacitate the narcissist currently 'gracing her with his presence'. Why didn't she just start responding, "Yes, your Majesty" to each of his orders from now on?!

_On second thought_, Mai reasoned, eyeing the source of both her occasional joy and frequent pain, _Maybe I should; if I'm lucky, it will irritate the _hell_ out of him._

For a second, Mai thought she heard a soft chuckle escape Naru's lips, making her wonder once again if he could read her mind or if he had just _lost _his. Leaning on the bench and retrieving the forgotten cup of tea, the black-clad teen watched her intently, no doubt amused by the fluctuating emotions he often remarked were so easily read on her face.

Pushing aside her discomfort at the casual appraisal, Mai fixed her overly calm employer with a suitably fierce expression, opening her mouth with the sole intent of informing him that a single raised eyebrow did not, in any way, shape or form, substitute for _actual_ conversation.

As if some outside force (namely Lin) had sensed Naru's impending doom should he aggravate the frothing-at-the-bit female further, the tall Chinese man tentatively poked his head around the silk screen obscuring the kitchen's entrance from view, startling Mai from her retort. Naru, on the other hand, did not even seem to notice his right-hand-man's entry, much to the school girl's continued irritation.

_Wait… Doesn't Naru always ignore everything else for the sake of work?_

Mai's eyes widened at the realization, fixing the room's newest arrival with a baffled expression as she took in the slightly bizarre scene before her. The files in Lin's hands were obviously intended for Naru's scrutiny, but barely a glance was spared to either; the distracted director of S.P.R. merely striding past his tall companion, clearly intent on returning to his office with as few detours as possible. Lin made no attempt to disguise his surprise at Naru's hasty retreat, nor the intrigued glance he shot in Mai's direction, plainly voicing his suspicions as to what _may_ or _may not_ have been going on in the isolated room before his arrival. The auburn-haired girl blushed violently under his gaze, essentially answering the unspoken question as she bid a hurried goodbye, the door slowly swinging to a close as she escaped down the stairs and out into the street, crossing her fingers in hope that the subject would be well and truly forgotten by the time she returned tomorrow afternoon.

She would have denied the implication of anything 'interesting' occurring between Naru and herself, but Mai wasn't completely sure something _hadn't_. While asking Lin for his insights on the subject was probably her best chance of sorting out the confusion now plaguing her senses, the school girl hated to admit it, but she had been afraid. What if she had misread the intense look in Naru's eyes, or even worse, _imagined_ it? Her heart was probably the only one racing at the contact, she told herself, attempting to quell the unrealistic bubble of hope that would no doubt cause her pain if allowed to grow further. Sighing dejectedly, Mai paused to stare forlornly at her reflection in a shop window, deciding it best to take Naru's actions at face value and not bother Lin with her girlish insecurities. He had helped her so much already; she didn't want to burden him unnecessarily.

Something nagged at the back of Mai's mind as she continued to stare at the shop, feeling as though she had forgotten something important. Unable to place a finger on the cause, the teen ran through the highlights of her recent thoughts in the hopes of prompting the forgotten element to reveal itself.

_Let me see…the incident with Naru, talking to Lin, the cute cat figurine in the gift shop - that's it! The 'thank you' gift for Lin!_

Pumping her fist towards the sky in victory, Mai's moment of self-gratification was short lived when it dawned on her that she had no _clue_ what to get the man. There was no way she could ever equal what Lin had done for her over the past year – after all, how could you put a price on someone's life? No, all she could do was let him know his efforts to keep her safe and be a shoulder to lean on were appreciated, but there was still the issue of getting him something he liked. Up until recently, Lin had been even more closed off than Naru, so she would have to rely on the little everyday things that he enjoyed for ideas. Remembering when she first met the dark duo, it seemed odd to think of Lin as the more approachable of S.P.R.'s ringleaders, although the two men's mannerisms had not ceased to mirror each other, despite the gradual softening of the Chinese man's heart.

_I wonder if Naru will turn out to be a little like Lin when he gets older…_

There was no denying that both Lin and Naru were fairly similar in most outward respects, aside from her boss's high opinion of himself and evident desire to torment her on a regular basis, but Mai had to wonder if the similarities had always been there, or if the two had gradually rubbed off on each other. One thing was for sure, Mai decided as she entered the shop, recalling the recent raised eyebrows and wordless inquiry she'd received before dashing out into the street - Lin and Naru's methods of communicating were _definitely_ too similar for her liking.

-x-

Regrettably, Lin had been all too aware that his first attempt to talk to Naru concerning his restless behaviour had not proved overly productive; the abnormally shrewd young man remaining silent for a moment, as if trying to conjure up some magical way out of the situation, better known as a believable excuse.

Lin recalled with no small amount of amusement the almost visible cogs ticking over in Naru's mind before he spoke, intending to buy some time by answering with a question of his own.

"I take it this means you were worried as well?"

"Yes." Lin had replied, opting for a direct approach, "The case is over, yet you seem overly agitated for some reason. I was wondering why, when Mai approached me with her own concerns."

Naru's shoulders stiffened in response, and Lin knew he would have to tread lightly, or else the stubborn teen's lips would be harder to pry open than a clam.

"If I am agitated, a more likely cause would be my _lack_ of sleep, not a dream I barely remember." Naru had spat irritably, carefully avoiding providing Lin with a straight answer, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the taller of the two men as they passed through the hospital's front doors and made their way back to the van.

_No, _Lin begrudgingly admitted,_ the previous attempt had _not_ gone well_.

Naru had proceeded to avoid his reserved companion throughout the following Sunday and the majority of the Monday until surprising the Chinese man by failing to disappear immediately into the sanctity of his office when the louder members of S.P.R. had decided to drop by for an impromptu celebration. The continual glances in Mai's direction, no matter how discreet, had not been left undetected by the room's other occupants, with the sole exception of the girl in question, and Lin had began to wonder if maybe his initial thoughts concerning the dream Mai had overheard had not been as far from the truth as originally suspected.

After the exchange he had just witnessed in the kitchen however, Lin was willing to bet Naru had good reason for the display of sheer horror that had flooded the guarded male's face when the words "Mai", "overheard" and "last night", were mentioned in the same sentence. A deep-throated chuckle rippled out from between his lips as he reached for one of S.P.R.'s many book shelves, unable to suppress his mirth at the mere thought of Naru attempting to deal with a long overdue onslaught of repressed sexuality.

_God only knows what it could do to the boy...!_

The wicked grin on Lin's face faded, discovering the absence of a rarely used reference book as he drew his hand back from the shelf.

_That's odd._

Staring at the gap in the wall of text as if doing so might provide him with some kind of answer, the Chinese man's dark eyebrows knitted in confusion as he contemplated who might have removed the book, and the reason for it's use.

_Why would a study of the 1692 witch trials be missing…? Oh, that's right._

Scolding his moment of negligence, Lin remembered lending the book to Mai earlier that day. She had chosen a unique angle for her essay; that was certain – something about comparing the media's influence on society to the effects of mass hysteria. Apparently, the idea had been inspired by a newspaper article the girl had read upon the completion of the Urado case. Naru would be proud.

Actually, now he thought about it, Lin didn't remember seeing Mai _leave _with the book. It should have been reasonably obvious had it been placed in her bag due to the object's size and weight, but there was no way she could have fled down the office's front steps without feeling it's hard cover slamming painfully into her with every jolting move.

_She must have left it behind_, he mused, once again poking his head into the kitchen and quickly surveying the room's bench tops for the possibly misplaced text. Sure enough, the familiar dark green cover rested innocently on the corner of Mai's desk, long forgotten in the girl's scramble to leave her embarrassment behind.

It didn't take much imagination to visualize the frantic expression on Mai's face should she discover the misplaced item, and Lin was in the process of finding her phone number when the office's front door began to swing open.

_Maybe she realised on her own._

Moving to welcome the young woman, Lin was more than a little surprised to see Masako standing in the doorway, not a flustered Mai.

"Naru wishes to speak to me." The medium explained, as if it were some kind of greeting. Lin merely nodded in acknowledgement at Mai's rival's words, allowing her to complete her business as promptly as possible. It wasn't that he particularly disliked the kimono clad female per say, he just disapproved of the underhanded manner she tended to adopt when competing for Naru's affections. She should know by now that Naru was the kind to enjoy a challenge, and that entrapment wasn't the best way to inspire affection.

Sighing and returning to his previous task, Lin picked up the phone and dialled Mai's mobile, hoping for the girl's sake that she waited until tomorrow to claim the book. Maybe he had been wrong about the brief scene he had witnessed in the kitchen, but how would Mai feel if she discovered that Naru had requested Masako's presence only moments afterwards? It didn't take a genius to know that 'upset' would be putting it lightly.

_Just what is that boy thinking?!_

-x-

Naru felt a chill go down his spine, still weighing the pro's and con's of the action he had taken. Contacting the medium hadn't been a problem; she usually made a point of being available whenever he needed her, and as far as skill was concerned, Hara-san was reliable. It was just the matter of secrecy, Naru grimly admitted, eyebrows furrowed in thought. While the kimono-clad female had honoured his wishes concerning a previous discovery, her silence had not come without a price, and he didn't particularly want to owe her any more 'favours' to insure that his private life _stayed_ that way.

Theoretically, all he needed to do was ask her if she'd sensed anything odd, without explaining why. Everything would be fine so long as she didn't play her trump card on him, and he knew that the medium hesitated to use her leverage over him on serious matters, for fear of making him hate her.

A light knock on the door alerted Naru's attention, and he rose to collect his coat - Masako had 'suggested' they discuss matters over dinner and he was in no position to decline, after all.

_Mai had better appreciate this…_

-x-

S.P.R.'s part-time assistant ran blindly towards the station, late for her usual tram home after taking what was _supposed _to be a quick look in the gift shop she had encountered almost half an hour ago, still having gained no ground concerning what to give her silent saviour. It was easy to become distracted by things _she _liked, but nothing seemed to leap out at her and scream 'Lin'.

Lost in thought, Mai's shoulder clipped a man passing by, her bag knocked free from her hands and it's contents scattered across the sidewalk in the collision.

_Great, there go my chances of catching the tram._

Quickly turning to apologise to the man, all she saw was the back of his angrily jaunting figure storming down the street without so much as a second glance. Mai stuck her tongue out at the stranger's retreating form, thinking that she may have just met someone grumpier than Naru, if that was possible.

_How rude! It's not like I _wanted_ to run into him, the jerk!_

Resigning herself to waiting around for a later tram, the disgruntled teen began to gather her strewn belongings, noticing for the first time the absence of a large, green book Lin had allowed her to borrow for the next few days. Panicking at the thought of having lost said object, she searched the area thoroughly before it finally occurred to her that the book may have simply been left behind. For once it was a good thing her boss was a workaholic, Mai thought as she made her way back to the office, otherwise she might have to wait until tomorrow to check for the whereabouts of the missing book, and that meant way too much time for her to worry about it.

_Please, let me have left it behind! It's not mine…!_

The auburn-haired female ran frantically now, cinnamon eyes focused only on her destination, nearly tripping as her phone began to ring, breaking her concentration. Glancing briefly at the caller I.D. before answering breathlessly, Mai wondered if Lin had begun exhibiting signs of Naru's mind reading tendencies when the first words following her name informed her of the whereabouts of the misplaced item. Thanking him enthusiastically, Mai rounded the last corner on her route back to the office, overlooking the man's hesitant response when she told him she was on her way to retrieve the book.

"Are you sure you want to come back for it now? It will still be here tomorrow, and you could miss your tram."

Mai grinned sheepishly, confessing that she had already done so. Lin offered to give her a lift, but she declined, not wanting to impose unnecessarily. It was her own fault for losing track of the time, and it wasn't as if she had never missed it before – catching another ride home wouldn't be a problem. Thanking him once more for his kindness and pocketing the phone once more, Mai continued towards her destination at a more reserved pace, relieved that she had not broken her friend's trust by losing his property so shortly after borrowing it.

Finally making her way up the familiar stairs, the part-timer called out to announce her return as she swung open S.P.R.'s front door.

"Lin-san, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't keep you waiting…" The relived apology on Mai's lips died as she realised the shadow by the doorway did not belong to who she had expected. It was only now that she began to suspect the strange note in Lin's voice that had been meant to warn her. Why hadn't she listened and waited until tomorrow?

"M-Masako, what – when -" A million questions raced through Mai's mind, none of them seeming to come out right and she ended lamely, "I didn't know you were here."

The medium probably would have replied with a smug taunt under the guise of politeness had Naru not intervened merely by entering the room, pulling on his coat as his office door closed neatly behind him. Unsure if he had even noticed her presence, Mai found herself avoiding looking at her boss, trying to stop the inevitable tears stinging her eyes from overflowing as she watched her rival cling to Naru's arm.

_He's leaving with Masako, isn't he?_

The hope that had previously flared up within Mai's chest was crushed; whatever had occurred between herself and the unreadable man standing before her obviously meant nothing. Naru was going on a date with _Masako_; there was no way he had taken her into his arms intending to kiss her.

Forcing a fake smile across her features, Mai cleared her throat before speaking, focusing on the collar of her boss's shirt as she informed him of her reason for returning. Hopefully it would seem as though she were looking at him, even if she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. As it was, he could probably already read her like a book.

"I-I need to speak to Lin-san, is he in his office?"

Naru didn't reply. Mai supposed he thought it was a stupid question, and couldn't be bothered telling her what she could easily discover herself.

"Yes, I believe he is waiting for you." Masako volunteered, breaking the uncomfortable silence in an attempt to relieve herself of the unwanted interruption. The medium's kimono sleeve was raised to her mouth; a technique often used to hide her expression and Mai would have wondered if she was smirking behind the material if it weren't for the icy undertone present in the girl's voice.

_Why is she upset when _she's_ the one being taken out by Naru? _

Confused and eager to excuse herself from the uncomfortable situation, Mai hurriedly ordered her legs to move and offered her thanks, heart beating wildly as she brushed the arm of Naru's coat in passing. Perhaps if she had glanced at her boss in that fleeting instant, the auburn-haired girl might have seen the slight widening of his eyes at the whisper of a touch, but it was not to be. Only Masako had seen the young man's expression darken as Lin's name left her rival's lips, felt the tensing of his body as Mai had inadvertently brushed against his sleeve.

It wasn't fair, Masako's heart cried, fingers gradually loosening their grip on Naru's elbow as she watched his eyes follow Mai long after Lin's door had been closed behind her. No matter what she did, no matter how many dates she coerced him into taking her on, Naru's thoughts would always return to Mai.

-x-

"Did you _see _the looks he was giving her?!" The miko exclaimed heartily to the broad-shouldered monk currently digging in to the elaborate ice-cream sundae sitting in front of him, "We have to do _something_ to get those two together!"

Nodding in agreement with her words, Takigawa swallowed the remnants of his last mouthful before stating his preferred tactic. "I say we trap them in a room somewhere and see what happens."

This remark earned him a swift "thwap!" up the side of the head, delivered by the usual culprit, her fiery expression informing him just exactly what she thought of the monk's overly-simplistic suggestion. When she'd dragged him into the café shortly after Masako's departure, she had hoped the monk would be more useful when it came to helping Mai – on reflection, Ayako told herself that she should have known better.

"They'd suspect us, and the moment either of them managed to escape, they'd hunt us down and kill us."

_True, _Takigawa conceded with no small amount of disappointment, before inquiring practically, "So what do we do? Tricking Naru won't be easy, and if we tried to set them up on a date, we'd have to get Naru to actually _leave_ the office first."

"What if we lured him out with the promise of an interesting case?" Ayako suggested, "We could get someone he didn't know to phone up and claim that coming into the office directly would be a problem, and when he went to meet them, organize for Mai to meet him instead…"

The red-head's gaze met the monk's sitting across from her, words petering out as she acknowledged the plans obvious flaws, the first of which being that Naru was finicky about the cases he accepted, and would find the alternate meeting place suspicious. Even if by some miracle the director of S.P.R. _did _go elsewhere to meet with what he thought was a potential client, they would have to get Lin's co-operation in order to make sure that Naru went alone, and Mai would probably bear the brunt of her boss's anger until he discovered that she had been duped also, which brought them back to their original problem. If they got caught attempting to set their comrades up, God-knows what Naru and Mai might do to them in the name of payback!

At this point, a third person sitting at the café table made an interjection, voicing an alternate course of action, both simple and theoretically harder to trace back to the meddling couple (or trio, as it would now appear). The brunette hadn't originally intended to interfere, but if someone was going to do so _anyway_, Haruka decided that she may as well make sure everything went smoothly. The girl's lips twitched upwards in a smirk as the light of mischief ignited within her new-found companion's eyes, an unspoken sign of mutual agreement with her suggestion.

"How about," the school-girl paused dramatically, "…a secret admirer?"

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Naru didn't reply. Mai supposed he thought it was a stupid question, and couldn't be bothered telling her what she already knew. Intensifying her pleading stare, the curious part-timer saw her boss beginning to waver and finally sigh in frustrated defeat.

"Mai, you probably just want to know whether I can or not."

"Hey, wait until I've thought of something more obscure - it's not a proper test if you can guess it logically."

Naru turned to look at the animated young woman, raising an eyebrow. What did logic have to do with this situation?

"Pink elephants." He replied, smirking inwardly as the colour drained from the girl's face, eyes wide as she whispered, "How did you know?"

As much as he would have loved to let her think he could read her mind, Naru's conscience reared its ugly head and forced him to confess, spoiling his fun.

"You were concentrating on the words, and breathed them subconsciously."

"I did not!" She spluttered, blush tingeing her cheeks, "Did I?"

He stared at her, loosely translated in Naru language as, "Do bears shit in the woods?"

He knew she understood. She refused to leave him in peace, though.

"What about when you save me? You always seem to know where I am!"

Naru gave up on returning to work anytime soon, replying tiredly, "Mai, you do realise that Lin and I actually _watch_ the live camera feeds, instead of slacking off?"

The easily irritated young woman had looked like she was about to yell at him in defence, but must have changed her mind, because her expression turned thoughtful, followed by suspicion, and before he knew it she was looking at him in a mixture of surprise and sheer disbelief.

_What have I done_ this_ time? _

"I'd never thought of it like that before…" The school girl uttered, "I'd always wondered how he did it, but it never occurred to me…" She trailed off again, lost in thought.

If Naru could have read Mai's mind, the skill would come in handy during one-sided conversations like this, but then again, maybe it was better for his sanity's sake that he didn't know.

"The way he just sits there, you'd never know…"

_Were they even still having the same conversation? _

Naru nearly jumped out of his skin when Mai suddenly looked at him in a moment of determined clarity, excusing herself before running out of the room, leaving him staring bewilderedly after her. She was out of his hair for the moment, but apparently not out of his _mind_, as the file he had been trying to read soon lay abandoned on his desk and he went in search of the baffling riddle of a girl.

It didn't take Naru long to find her, and fortunately Mai had left Lin's door slightly ajar in her haste to talk to him, allowing her boss to eavesdrop without difficulty. Putting what he heard into context was the only dilemma.

"Pretty please, won't you teach me?" Mai begged, "I promise I won't tell him your secret, even if I get caught…"

Lin was keeping secrets from him? Mai had figured it out? What on earth was the epiphany she'd had in his office?! Naru strained to listen as the Chinese man moved in his chair, curious as to his reply.

"I'm not sure it's something you can really…" The older man paused for a moment, as if searching for the right word, "…teach."

"I knew it!" Mai exclaimed victoriously, "You _can_ sleep with your eyes open!"


	16. The Thin Red Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga, nor am I in any way associated with the movie 'Dumb and Dumber'. If I did, that would make for one hell of a messed-up crossover.

Also, if anyone other than Mai dreams about Gene in this chapter, it is not his ghost, but a construct of that person's mind.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 16: The Thin Red Line

_Tuesday, 3:48pm_

No more than two minutes had passed since he had looked at the clock neatly displayed on his laptop's screen, but to Lin the time moved considerably slower. His mind was consumed by re-runs of last night's conversation with Mai, and the startling revelations brought to light during an attempt to console the distraught female on the way back to her apartment.

Convincing Mai that making sure she got home safely was_ not_ 'too much trouble' had been an easier task than suspected, and she slid into the passenger seat without argument, barely saying a word since Naru's departure with Masako. While Lin enjoyed peace and quiet, the situation had been anything _but_ peaceful - watching the usually animated girl look so lifeless was highly disturbing. Unable to endure the sight any longer, the Chinese man struggled to find some way of comforting the teen, grasping blindly at the first cohesive sentence that came to mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At first Mai seemed to ignore the offer; a rather Naru-like response all things considered, provided one failed to notice the faint traces of tears staining her cheeks. Lin felt an urge to hit the foolish young man responsible, but reigned in his anger as the tight seal on Mai's lips loosened, the first of many horded secrets spilling out into the once silent vehicle.

"I…I dream about h-him."

It didn't take a genius to realise she was talking about Naru, and Lin gave her a brief nod of understanding, not trusting himself to speak for fear of killing the girl's courage.

"In my d-dreams, he's always s-smiling at me," Mai confessed, breathing deeply to calm her nerves before continuing, "…warning me about danger and telling me everything will be okay..."

Lin's ears had pricked up at the mention of Naru warning her, but he said nothing, fingers itching to brush away the tears now running freely as Mai uttered one last crucial sentence – "It's bad enough that he treats me coldly, and I probably have no chance against Masako, but how am I supposed to let go of my feelings when I know that the next time we have a case, I'll close my eyes and he'll be smiling at me?"

Lin's head snapped to the young woman beside him, causing the van to swerve and alarm his passenger, Mai's startled orbs looking up at him in concern as he absorbed the possible implications of the information she had just given him.

_The dreams she was having occurred in relation to the _cases_ they worked on? Whenever Mai was in danger? That 'smiling Naru', it couldn't possibly be…?_

"These dreams, would you class them as normal, or supernatural?" He realised that the sudden turn in conversation would probably not help to ease the girl's growing anxiety, but her answer could prove important.

Mai blinked in confusion at her friend's words, brushing away her remaining tears and thinking carefully before she spoke.

"They're…_not_ normal. I think…I think he leads me to the visions that concern our cases, but I'm not sure." She admitted, adding worriedly, "Why, is that a bad thing?"

Lin wasn't sure how to respond, not wanting to scare the girl or say too much and betray Naru's trust, so he kept his answer simple and logical.

"In some cases, yes; but the Naru in your dreams protects you, doesn't he?"

She nodded, and Lin gave her an encouraging smile, coupled with a stern warning. "However, if that should change, or you learn more about your 'spirit guide' of sorts, be sure to contact me _immediately_."

Again Mai nodded, but Lin knew her tendency to keep quiet on such matters and once again stressed the importance of keeping him informed as they pulled into the curb outside her apartment building.

"_Promise_ me, Mai." Lin implored, "I'll only tell Naru if there's a problem, and he won't know of the details."

Mai's eyes met his own, hesitating for the briefest of moments before giving her reply.

"I promise."

"Oh, and one more thing…" Lin added gently, placing a hand on the precious young woman's shoulder, "You have no cause to feel inferior to Hara-san. Naru may seem cold, but he can become remarkably irrational when it concerns your safety, and I'm sure you've noticed that no one can prompt a reaction from him quite the way you can."

Mai grinned impishly at his encouragement, adding mockingly, "Yeah, if annoying him is a way to win his affection, I'm a shoe-in for first place."

Lin raised an eyebrow at Mai's self-depreciation, and she blushed under his gaze.

"Thank you, Lin-san. I'll be okay now."

The Chinese man's lips twitched upwards at the memory, glad that Mai had felt she could confide in him to such an extent, but on the other hand it also posed him with an unexpected emotional conflict. He was now keeping important details from both Mai _and_ Naru; a fact that weighed heavily on his mind, and frustrated him to no end. Maybe if he could somehow convince the two parties to come clean with each other, he could save himself from a rapidly growing headache.

_Yeah, and while I'm at it, I can teach Naru manners and find a way to ensure world peace._

Lin was beginning to really hate other people's secrets. He glanced back at the corner of his laptop's screen for the seventh time in the last half hour.

_3:52pm_

Mai would be here soon. She was probably walking up their street as he tried vainly to think of a way to resolve the uncomfortable situation, trumped by the knowledge that if he suggested Naru reveal his identity, or at least the true cause for his presence in Japan, the young man would require a substantial reason as to why. That wouldn't be a problem, provided he could determine whether or not Mai's dreams were being visited by Naru's deceased twin Gene, not merely a nice version of her boss, and was able to tell the aforementioned individual about it without betraying Mai's confidence. Lin hung his head in defeat.

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave…_

-x-

Mai stood nervously outside Lin's office, suddenly feeling somewhat childish. Twisted fingers clutched neatly tied corners of cloth that both concealed and protected her treasure.

_What if he doesn't like it?_

The young woman pushed aside the negative thought and knocked on the door before she had a chance to change her mind, heartbeat quickening as the sound of Lin's footsteps drew towards her.

He _would_ like it, Mai decided. The gift may seem simple, but she had poured her heart and soul into it's creation, and that was what truly mattered. Some time ago, she had brought homemade biscuits to the office, turning a blind eye when Lin helped himself to seconds and thirds when he thought no one was watching. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her lips, and once her mind had settled on the idea, there was no going back. The recipe was different this time, but held a much greater significance to Mai than the previous batch Lin had all but inhaled, and she hoped her companion would enjoy them just as much, if not more so.

There was nothing like her mother's double chocolate-chip cookies, and as a child Mai had felt there was no heartache they couldn't soothe. Even now, she still baked them when she felt weighed down or upset, treasuring the memories the innocent act held once her grief had time to heal. She hadn't been able to cook them for over a year, until a friend of hers was admitted to hospital due to a nasty car accident, and out of sheer desperation Mai had begun making the biscuits automatically.

At the time, she had been comforted by the feeling of her mother watching over her, and even if she'd only seen a fragment of the things she had experienced during her employment at S.P.R., Mai wouldn't have been surprised to discover that her mother's spirit had indeed been doing so. Seeing as the part-timer had never been struck by the sensation again, it seemed highly likely that the simple act of baking their cookies had enabled her mother to pass on.

Finding herself face to face with the gift's intended recipient, Mai had no further time to contemplate it's hidden worth as she awkwardly presented Lin with her efforts, thanking him once again for his kindness. He had opened his mouth, about to say something in reply when a knock at S.P.R.'s front door interrupted him, shortly followed by a gangly looking youth. Cautiously, the young man poked his head inside the room, eyes brightening when they rested on the auburn-haired female.

"Taniyama-san?" The stranger questioned, indicating towards Mai, who nodded in response.

"Y-yes?"

The boy's face relaxed, obviously pleased that he hadn't mistaken her for someone else, shoulders straightening as he entered to reveal a brightly coloured uniform and a single red rose.

"I have a delivery for you…"

-x-

It was ridiculous and Naru knew it.

There was no reason to hate the rose adorning his overly cheerful assistant's desk. The flower was attractive enough, no wilted petals or disagreeable scent – it was harmless, really. So why did he detest it so much?

Maybe it was because of the way Mai had brightened at the thought of an unknown individual sending her gifts. Didn't she care who the sender was? The girl had been stalked and kidnapped by a restless spirit on their last case, afraid to even go home – yet here she was, blush on her cheeks and giddy smile on her face as if nothing bad could possibly come from having a 'secret admirer'. Good Lord, just _thinking_ the words made him feel sick.

Knowing his current luck, the monk would probably drop by and he'd be forced to listen to Takigawa teasing Mai about whoever's heart she'd managed to steal this time, no doubt distracting the part-timer from her duties, to say nothing of himself. Mai was distracting enough as it was, she didn't _need_ help.

Fortunately, last night's dream had been tamer than usual, but no less confusing. It had begun as some kind of alternate sequence of his phone call and 'date' with Masako, the medium holding the information he required hostage until he watched a play with her (which wasn't that far from the original sequence of events, now that he stopped to think about it). Ironically, the performance was loosely based on the Greek myth of Narcissus, with the members and associates of S.P.R. as it's actors. Playing the lead was Yasuhara, a student met on a previous case who had once acted as Naru's decoy, with Lin as his trusted friend and Mai representing the nymph, Echo.

In the dream version of the myth, instead of fading away into nothing after being spurned by Narcissus, Echo had found solace in the arms of his friend, who over the years had grown so frustrated by his vain companion's actions, that in the end _he_ had been the one to curse Narcissus.

Naru supposed that Lin's role was fitting, considering his in-depth knowledge of curses, but couldn't help feeling somewhat disturbed by the circumstances portrayed on the stage lain out before him. Masako had asked if he enjoyed the play, and while he would have avoided answering during a conscious state, the dream gave his unspoken words voice.

"Not particularly."

Masako's face contorted with confusion, shooting him a look that clearly implied she thought he was an idiot.

"Then why don't you _change_ it?"

Naru ignored her, watching the bowing actors on the stage with disinterest until Lin swept Mai into his arms, kissing her as the crowd went wild. He returned his attention to Masako, grinding out a reminder of their deal.

"I don't see what this has to do with the reason I asked for your help."

The girl sitting beside him turned her gaze to meet his, dark eyes clinically examining him, tearing into his soul without mercy.

"You're possessed by _something_," she informed him cryptically, underlined with an air of sarcasm, "but it's not a ghost."

He had been about to press the medium for more information when the scene changed, promptly returning him to S.P.R.'s kitchen, one hand encircling a delicate wrist, warm breath against his face and soft curves pressing ruthlessly against his body.

_Mai…_

Something was wrong with her eyes, though – they were flashing dangerously, filled with accusation and betrayal. Naru supposed he should have let go at this point, but it was as though his entire body had become numb, unable to disentangle himself from the fiery woman.

"Why did you pull away?" Mai all but demanded, "You could have made this _real_."

Remembering her parting words from his last dream, Naru's expression darkened, determined to force an explanation from the girl.

_I want what you want…_

"How do you know that I _want_ it to be real?"

Mai drew away from him, poking his chest with her finger for emphasis; "If you don't, why did you try to kiss me in the _first _place?!"

Naru couldn't help admitting she had a point, but stubbornly argued that the incident had merely been a lapse of common sense on his part. To his surprise, she merely scoffed at the claim, eyeing him with distaste as she muttered irritably, "A lapse in self-control is more like it. Tell me Naru," Mai challenged, closing in on her boss, "Why is it that you feel the need to hang on to your control so _tightly_?"

"You usually know everything I'm thinking, why don't _you_ tell _me_?" Naru retorted, causing the representation of his part-timer to raise a perfectly curved eyebrow, suddenly turning serious.

"Would you believe me?"

He didn't reply with words, but the lop-sided attempt at a smile adorning Mai's face informed him that she knew his thoughts.

_I suppose that would depend on the answer._

He had woken up shortly after, unable to erase the images plaguing his sleep-hazed mind and more determined than ever to weed out the root of the problem. While the medium had been unable to sense any interfering spirits associated with him or S.P.R.'s members, that didn't rule out other possibilities and the rose on Mai's desk only served to make him wonder if yet another unsuspecting soul had been influenced.

The question currently on the paranormal researcher's mind was _why_. He had spent the better part of the night researching various spells and their counter measures, eventually deciding that identifying the guilty party and their agenda was the key. Discerning the target would assist in uncovering the reason and the cure would surely follow.

If he assumed that Mai was responsible for the male attention recently drawn to her, then the goal of their bewitchment could have originally been intended for a specific person, but had gone awry. Alternatively, the desired effect could have been born from a wish to be found more attractive in general, as most teens tended to judge themselves on such pointless grounds, but Naru doubted Mai to be one of them. She tended to thrive on the thought of being useful, rather than her ability to attract the opposite sex, and the girl's impeccable moral standing would cause her to disapprove of bending another's will to her own using underhanded means.

There was also the possibility that Mai was unaware of being the instigator, which Naru thought far more likely, considering the girl's knack for trouble, and distrust of her own abilities. Maybe she had inadvertently picked up some kind of enchanted object, or a third party was responsible – the possibilities seemed never ending. On the other hand, maybe he had simply offended some occultist and they'd cast a hex on him. Lin's affection for Mai, Yamada's infatuation and now the rose-giver could all just be mere coincidences. She _was_ attractive, after all…in an irritating kind of way.

Naru ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, about to order Mai to brew some tea when a familiar voice echoed through the office, confirming Naru's earlier suspicions about the state of his luck.

"Bou-san!" He heard Mai reply enthusiastically, asking the monk if he'd like a drink. It was no wonder the others treated his workplace as their own personal café. Naru's brow furrowed as Takigawa proceeded to do exactly as foreseen, teasing Mai about the nature of the single red rose that had been delivered to S.P.R.'s office shortly after her arrival, bearing nothing but the young woman's name. Whoever had sent her the gift must know where Mai worked, and when. Naru wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him feel better because the sender obviously knew her well, or worse, because some random spell-bound individual could be following her to work.

The dark youth was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door as Mai cautiously pushed the wooden barrier aside, peering curiously at her boss's slightly tousled hair before stating the reason for her intrusion.

"Would you like some tea?"

He nodded an affirmative, offering no explanation as to his appearance and turning his attention back to the file laying open in front of him. Or at least, that was what it looked like he was doing – Naru's focus was anywhere but the pages he stared at, for all he knew or cared they were blank.

In that moment, all the dark-haired male could do was listen, enraptured by the soft footfalls of Mai's feet as they drew further and further away from him, the door she finally pulled to a close behind her mocking his silence without mercy.

Naru glared at the door. Nothing anyone said was going to make him act on his growing compulsion to chase after the alluring young woman, and that was _final_.

-x-

"So, does this mean you've finally worked up the courage to tell a certain someone, or did he finally get a clue?" The monk teased, indicating the rose and taking the iced coffee from Mai's hands before he wound up wearing it. He needn't have worried – she was far too busy glancing back at her boss's office, trying to discern whether or not any unwanted words might have reached his ears. Satisfied that the door was still closed and that no one else was listening to their conversation, Mai returned her attention to her jovial workmate and answered cryptically, "Neither."

Takigawa raised an eyebrow in response, and she elaborated.

"It was delivered to me, but I don't know who sent it."

"No suspects at all?" He pressed, a little louder than necessary, "Surely you have more than a few admirers."

Maybe if he kept it up long enough, Naru might just emerge from his room and give him a chance to size up whether Haruka's plan was working or not. Alternatively, he could try asking Mai if her boss had been acting stranger than usual, but if she hadn't managed to notice the way Naru's eyes had been following her yesterday, then there was probably little point. In the past, his father's claim that people in love were often the last to know of their own feelings had always struck Takigawa as odd, but after watching Mai and Naru for almost a year now, the saying almost seemed like an unwritten law.

If things went well, Naru might finally work out that he did actually _have_ feelings – preferably sooner rather than later.

"Bou-san!" Mai complained, blushing as she tried to silence her grinning comrade, turning the tables back on the scheming monk as she muttered, "For all I know, _you_ probably sent it just to cheer me up."

Takigawa froze, trying not to spit his drink back into it's cup, and praying fervently that he hadn't been caught out so easily. They had all agreed (Ayako, Haruka and himself) that should things get out of hand or start to worry Mai, they would confess their plot to the young woman for whose sake it had been conceived, but that didn't mean he wanted to spill the beans prematurely. Ayako would skin him alive for the blunder.

Luckily Mai's focus had been elsewhere during his lapse in believability, and while the monk had been initially relieved by this fact, he was rapidly growing more and more concerned by the downtrodden look in Mai's eyes.

_Did something happen?_

Before he had a chance to ask, Mai laughed softly, staring absently at the steam rising from the tea cup she had yet to deliver to her brooding employer.

"Actually, most of the guys at school tend to avoid me. My friends say they're just jealous because they can't compete with you-know-who, but…"

The sentence, along with Takigawa's curiosity, was left hanging and he hazarded a guess as to what could be weighing on the girl's mind.

"You think it's because of your job, right?"

Mai nodded, "Partially. Some of the girls got the wrong idea about why Naru wanted me to work with him, seeing as he'd pretty much ignored everyone else once they'd told him what he wanted to know. After the case was over, a few of them kept bugging me for his number and wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't have it."

"Ah." The monk could see where this was going – 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and all that – but why hadn't she told him about it sooner?

_Okay, I couldn't have_ done_ much about it, but still…!_

Takigawa shook his head as he listened to the girl's story; there were times when he wondered if Mai's stubborn streak might even give Naru's a run for it's money.

"…Rumours got around, and when the old building collapsed a few of the guys were bagging out S.P.R. and I…I kind of told them where to shove it."

The high schooler grinned sheepishly, "It's my own fault, and I'm fine not knowing who sent the rose. It's just nice to know that someone out there is thinking of me."

There was no way the monk could have known that Mai's story, while legitimate, was _not_ the reason for the downcast gaze he had witnessed only moments before. Had he recognized the excuse for what it was, the monk would have drawn her into his arms and told her not to think so lowly of herself, possibly followed by recklessly giving Naru a piece of his mind.

Which was precisely why she didn't tell him.

As things were, Mai could at least _pretend_ that her cold hearted boss had somehow developed feelings for her over the past year, but once a face and name were attached to the rose, there was no going back. Either her dreams had come true, or the illusion would be gone and she would be left alone with the knowledge that the sender had_ not_ been Naru. In other words, ignorance was bliss.

Completely unaware of the fears hidden behind her smile and the gift-giver's anonymity, Takigawa ruffled his fingers through Mai's auburn hair as she stood to deliver Naru's long-awaited tea. _That_ was his Mai, the monk thought proudly – it didn't seem to matter what hardships came her way, she always managed to overcome them and see the brighter side of life.

-x-

Ayako sat impatiently, staring at her phone. What was taking him so long? Just how hard could it be to suss out the situation and leave?

She drummed her perfectly manicured nails on the bench top before her, annoyed that no matter which way she looked at it, she was sitting by the phone waiting for a guy to call. That kind of pathetic activity should be reserved for hormonal adolescents, not fine, cultured women such as herself. Matsuzaki Ayako waited for _no_ man!

…Except this one.

What was it about the good-natured idiot that inspired her insides to clash so thoroughly with her appearance? He was always goading her, and being the proud woman that she was, Matsuzaki couldn't resist rising to his taunts. How was it that the monk was capable of pin-pointing her every weakness; every niggling insecurity?

_And yet, I still…_

The miko exhaled in exasperation – there was no point in going down that road. Takigawa had a knack for bringing out the worst in her, and there was no _way_ that the man could find their constant bickering alluring. Besides, she wasn't the only one he teased - not that Ayako could seriously imagine the monk suddenly taking off with Mai, but his jovial nature towards the two of them was probably more likely to indicate friendship, not _desire_.

The phone began to ring, startling the miko, and her heart pounded as she snatched up the receiver.

It was _him_.

"Well? Is it working?" Ayako demanded, pointedly ignoring the butterflies running rampant within her stomach's walls.

"It was hard to tell considering Naru never left his office, but I think so, yes."

Ayako was torn between breaking out the champagne and shaking her head in dismay at their boss's antics. Trust Naru to avoid the problem rather than dealing with it.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Will you drop by again tomorrow, or should I do it this time?"

She heard Takigawa deliberate with a frustrated sigh, "I don't think _either_ of us should. Lin was looking at me oddly, and I think he knows."

Ayako frowned in concentration; from what she knew of the silent giant, he didn't seem the type to interfere unless a lack of action might prove problematic later on. Lin chose his battles, and usually preferred to ignore the actions of those around him, despite his uncanny powers of perception. The only one who seemed immune to the man's probing glance was…

"What about Haruka? He wouldn't suspect her…"

-x-

It wasn't until the two men began closing up for the evening that Naru saw it; the white, crumb-covered cloth lying open on Lin's desk, a single biscuit left untouched. A lack of modern packaging suggested that it's origins had been handmade rather than store bought, and since Naru was certain his assistant hadn't left their mutual home _with_ them, they must have been given to him during the day. Other than the occasional client, the only people who could have had the opportunity were Mai and Takigawa.

Naru highly doubted the monk was the type to bake _anything_, let alone chocolate cookies for Lin, and that only left one candidate.

_Mai…_

He was staring at Mai's cooking, specifically made for _Lin_ – not for S.P.R., and not for _him_. Naru told himself that the heated feeling rising up in his chest was not jealousy, but something inside him remained unconvinced.

Across the room, a smirk began to twitch at his assistant's lips as the Chinese man noted the fixated stare Naru was giving the offending biscuit.

"You know, you could always ask her to make some more…"

-x-

_If looks could kill, I'd have died years ago._

All the same, it was probably wise not to provoke Naru too much; he had a nasty habit of taking his frustrations out on other people when he sulked. Only once the perpetually glaring teen had left, opting to wait for him in the car, did Lin let out a long-contained snigger at the boy's expense.

Imagining the way Mai's face would flush if he divulged his observations concerning their boss's behaviour, Lin was drawn back to the problem he had been wrestling with for most of the afternoon. The more he thought about what Mai had told him, the more Lin was convinced that she was indeed dreaming about Gene. Who would have thought that the opportunity to contact the deceased twin and hopefully discover his resting place had been right under their nose for so long? Naru would never forgive him if he kept this knowledge to himself, but he couldn't break faith with Mai, either.

_If only I can convince one of them to make the first move…_

In truth, it was probably going to be easier to persuade Mai to tell Naru about her dreams than it was to get the teenage genius to reveal his true identity, but Lin thought that this time, Naru should be the one to bridge the gap. While there were legitimate reasons for their secrecy, it was a double-edged sword that was beginning to interfere with their search for Gene's body and Mai was not the one wielding it.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Lin pondered how to broach the subject with his silent passenger, ultimately deciding that trying to be overly tactful wasn't going to make much difference. All he really had to do was to implant the idea into the boy's head, and see if it produced results. Even if Naru disregarded his words initially, Lin hoped that curiosity concerning _why_ he had suggested it in the first place would eventually win over and make the stubborn young man at least contemplate it.

"Would you consider telling her?"

Narrowed navy eyes targeted the origin of the question, attention sparked despite Naru's clear confusion.

"Tell who, what?"

The Chinese man mentally crossed his fingers, it was worth a shot.

"Mai. Telling her your real name, what we're searching for."

No response. Lin glanced at Naru, wondering what kind of effect his words had extracted, expecting to see shock or maybe even annoyance on the boy's face, but not…anger?

Yet there was no mistaking the frigid tensing of the dark youth's frame, and even though Lin could not see the violently flashing eyes now grimly focused on the world beyond their owner's reflection, the older man was instinctively aware of their existence.

_Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye._

Maybe it was best to wait for the moment, and see if Naru would open up of his own volition. If all else failed, Lin supposed he could try phoning Madoka for advice, but that was a last resort as far as he was concerned. Naru's 'teacher' for lack of a better word, would most likely put herself on the first flight to Japan in order to 'help', and though she knew how to manipulate Naru easily enough, self preservation required that_ both_ men kept the surprisingly dominant woman at bay. Besides, the Chinese man justified, if he was even half right about the cause for Naru's recent agitation, Lin doubted the young man would appreciate his issues becoming potential material for emotional blackmail.

Lin let out an exasperated sigh, not even willing to attempt to understand the intricate workings of the minds belonging to the opposite sex – it was bad enough trying to unravel the mind of the teenage genius he sat beside.

_Women…_

-x-

The words on the page in front of him were beginning to blur, and frustrated from reading the same phrase multiple times, yet still having no idea as to what he had read, Naru decided to call it quits for the night. At this point the dark youth was past caring what he dreamt, and he drowsily prepared for bed, exhaustion settling in the moment his head hit the pillow.

Who cared that he had tried to kiss his part-time assistant, or that she had a thing for Lin, or that the Chinese man seemed to return those feelings and wanted him to spill his innermost secrets so that the guilt of hiding things from her mightn't get in the way of their relationship. Well, Naru supposed that last part was based purely on speculation, but if his suspicions concerning the abnormal amount of attention Mai seemed to be receiving lately were correct, it wasn't too hard to come to that conclusion.

Closing his eyes and allowing all thought to drift from his mind, Naru gave way to slumber, reality gradually blurring into an illusion where he sat, content in the darkness, listening to nothing but the faint rhythm of approaching footsteps. He wondered if they were Mai's at first, but the footfalls proved far too heavy for the young woman, and differed greatly from those he heard leaving his office on a daily basis.

Drawing to a stop, the sound ceased directly in front of him, but Naru did not raise his head to determine the cause until spoken to. It was a pointless gesture however, as he recognized the voice immediately.

"I believe this is yours." Lin offered; the end of a red string in his outstretched hand.

_That's nice_, Naru thought blandly, glancing around to see if Mai had made an appearance yet. She always did.

Lin seemed anxious to interrupt, offering the string to his employer once more.

"If you don't take it now, it may be too late."

Naru raised an eyebrow at his insistent companion, this time accepting the strange gift. The moment his hands latched onto the now faintly glowing thread, an almost violent desire to hang on to it overcame the young man, and he couldn't help but wonder if Lin had experienced it's pull as well. Even though the question wasn't verbalized, his mental query was not left unanswered.

"Not to the same extent. It wasn't mine to protect, but you seemed to be having trouble finding it."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

Lin shot him a puzzled expression, as if to say, 'can't you _tell_?', but pointed to a slightly lighter patch on the horizon before being whisked away by the blackness surrounding the two men. Wondering briefly whether or not he should find Lin's departure unnerving, Naru's focus was pulled back to the faint glow his assistant had indicated towards, discovering that the thread he now clutched tightly within his grasp was abnormally long and seemed to emerge from the light's source.

_I have to follow it…_

The journey proved much harder than suspected; the closer Naru got to the light, the dimmer and infinitely further away it seemed. Strangely enough this didn't sap his will, only serving to make the young man ever more determined to reach the goal, tearing his way through forests of sticky, cobweb-like substances before finally sinking to his knees beside what appeared to be his intended prize.

Exhausted and panting for breath, Naru took in the sight that lay before him. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. She was always at the centre of his dreams, but the cause for his shock was not merely the auburn-haired teen curled up on the ground before him – it's true cause was the red string he still held in his hand, now wound around his little finger, leading to an identical loop secured on Mai's sleeping form.

_The red string of fate…_

It was an East Asian belief, in which an invisible red string connected each person to their intended lover, their soul mate. Most popular culture made reference to the string being tied to the little finger of both individual's left hands, but there were many varying tales. Naru supposed that the idea held more significance in Japan, considering that a 'pinky promise' was traditionally a form of binding, dictating that whoever broke the promise had to cut off the finger he'd sworn with.

Not sure exactly how he was supposed to react, Naru settled for attempting to wake the sleeping beauty, demanding once more that she explain herself as her cinnamon eyes fluttered open to meet his. The sight triggered a sea of scattered thoughts and conflicting emotions that threatened to overwhelm the young man, catching in his throat as he rasped out hoarsely, "Just what exactly do you _want_ from me?!"

"I think a more appropriate question might be, 'what do _you_ want from her?'" A voice that sounded suspiciously similar to Naru's own suggested; piercing the darkness that infringed upon Mai's light. Looking around to verify if the voice had a face to go with it, his navy eyes collided with an almost perfect mirror image of himself.

_Is that me or…_

The other Naru grinned.

…_Gene._

-x-

Lin had opted to leave Naru to his own devices this morning, considering the young man's attitude towards him the night before, but he was beginning to wish he hadn't. It was almost time to leave for work, and no sound what so ever had emerged from the teen's half of their joint apartments. Letting himself in, Lin knocked heavily on Naru's bedroom door, calling his name and waiting for a response.

It was muffled and delayed, but neither the less it came, shortly followed by a hurriedly dressed Naru, who an irritated Mai would have pointed out had she witnessed the sight, that he looked just as immaculate as normal.

Lin might have chuckled at the thought if he hadn't been so worried by his employer's increasingly odd behaviour – he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had to wake the boy genius, and it could hardly be a good sign.

Not knowing how to talk to Naru about anything that didn't relate to work, a stone cold silence permeated the office for most of the day, and Lin could see Mai's visible relief when it was time for her to go home. Other than a brief visit from Haruka, the only excitement had been the delivery of a second anonymous rose, as no new clients had presented cases for them to examine.

Lin suspected that the 'secret admirer' was most likely the result of the monk and miko's continued scheming once they had left the office on Monday, but said nothing aside from comforting Mai after Naru had remarked that the rose's sender could be dangerous and told her it was better to throw the flowers out. Since the plan seemed to be eliciting a response from the young man, Lin saw no need to interfere unless things got out of hand. Besides, it looked like Haruka had it covered.

-x-

The dream was a little different this time, and believe it or not, purposely induced by the dark-haired youth. So far, Naru's research had been getting him nowhere except broadening his cause for speculation, and despite their unnerving nature it seemed that his dreams were the best source of information concerning what was happening to him.

Born of the supernatural or not, the imaginary Mai possessed answers he required. Once his twin seemed to decide that he had suitably reprimanded his brother, he to, had vanished in a similar fashion to Naru's earlier vision of Lin and left him alone with Mai. For some reason however, she had tried to talk to him, tried to tell him something important, but he couldn't hear her words. Remembering her forlorn, bitter-sweet smile had haunted him almost as much as the sudden appearance of Gene within the dreams, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the matter.

From the studies Naru had reviewed on the subject of lucid dreaming, his skills in the area of psychometry were most likely the cause for the level of consciousness he had managed to attain at some point during most of the Mai related dreams, and should theoretically present him with an advantage if he attempted to gain further control over his sleeping environment.

Armed with this knowledge and confidence in his own abilities, Naru prepared for bed as per usual, taking a deep breath as he focused on the dream's common denominator._ Taniyama Mai._

A girl whose stubborn streak rivalled Naru's own, whose loyalty knew no bounds and whose cinnamon eyes held such emotion, it was a wonder she didn't drown in it. He thought back to the moment in last night's dream when he had found her asleep at his feet, the red string of fate binding her to him, and closed his eyes, welcoming the illusionary world.

This time he found her cut and bleeding, trapped by a cage of thorns that Naru somehow felt responsible for. Maybe it was the rose-stem woven key in his hand that tipped him off, but he pushed aside the guilt that wished to claim him in favour of grasping the cage's heart-shaped padlock, fingers painfully slicing open as he turned the key. He grit his teeth, and refused to flinch as he opened the door - this was nothing compared to the wounds she had received.

"You…You came to see _me_ this time." Mai breathed, clearly surprised. Naru busied himself by tearing strips of cloth from his sleeves, attempting to stop up some of her still bleeding wounds while grunting a response.

"Yeah. I did."

"Why?"

Naru raised an eyebrow, pausing as he bound up a particularly nasty cut on her forearm.

"I have questions, you have answers." He replied simply, seating himself beside her as she began to take a closer look at his hastily wrapped hands, checking for any thorns he might have missed.

"These dreams," Naru pressed softly, "What is their purpose?"

Mai smiled.

"To heal your wounds - see?" She indicated to his hands, removing the bandage so he could witness it for himself. It was true, the once deep cuts could barely be referred to as scratches, but Naru was not about to be swayed by the distraction.

"I know you aren't Mai, so who are you?"

Mai looked into his eyes as if she was looking into his heart, but for some reason the feeling didn't seem unnatural, it was more like she was looking into a mirror.

_She must have been looking into my mind last time, not my…_

Naru's eyes widened in astonishment at the sudden realisation and he stammered out, "You – You can't be…!"

Cupping his face with her hands, Mai beamed up at him and congratulated him with the words, "Why is it, do you think, that your _heart_ chose to take on Mai's appearance?"

Needless to say, when Naru awoke from the dream, it took every ounce of effort he possessed to not walk around in some kind of perpetual daze. His mask became substantially harder to maintain once Mai arrived at the office, shortly followed by the third rose that week – he'd had an almost irresistible urge to find the nearest blender and make puree out of the small bouquet she'd gathered since Tuesday morning.

_Maybe…Maybe it _is_ possible._

"Ockham's razor…" Naru murmured aloud, lost in thought. It was a principle intended to eliminate multiple theories of equal weight – the hypothesis that required the least amount of assumptions was deemed likely to be the most accurate.

'_The simplest answer is usually correct…'_

Just when had he forgotten that? He'd spent so much time looking for a paranormal reason for his actions, an excuse for the anger that flared up within him whenever Lin (or anyone else for that matter) spoke to Mai with more familiarity than usual, that it seemed he had completely disregarded the most logical answer. He could create theories to disprove all day, but it hadn't been getting him anywhere so far – the only thing he'd discovered of any remotely feasible use was the use of black tea as an aphrodisiac. The love potion utilizing it might have been worth his time if the ingredients had not been so glaringly obvious - how on earth _anyone_ was supposed to make their object of desire ingest such concoctions was beyond the dark youth.

-x-

It just didn't seem to be Mai's week. Naru had been acting oddly since S.P.R.'s last case, Lin was obviously worried about Naru, and she was depressed because her boss had made it quite clear to her that he was _not_ the sender of the roses. If he had, there was no way he would have suggested throwing them away yesterday afternoon, and he wouldn't glare at the vase on her desk every time he walked past it. She'd almost moved it at one point, but her stubborn streak reared it's ugly head and demanded to know why _she_ should change just to suit _him_.

Mai thought it had a point, so she left the vase where it was, and Naru's silent torture continued. Mellowing slightly as her shift came to a close, Mai revealed another batch of homemade biscuits from her bag, storing it in one of the kitchen's many cupboards after keeping three aside to go with one final round of drinks before she left for the evening.

Sitting her own steaming cup on her desk, Lin's office was her next stop, so she had an excuse to stay just that little bit longer with Naru. He always caught her staring at him, but if she still had Lin's tea cup in her hands, she'd get told off for more than staring.

Poking her head inside the Chinese man's door, Mai announced her presence with a light tap on the door.

"Lin-san? I've brought your tea…"

He nodded in response, gesturing for her to sit down for a moment. Something about the look in her friend's eyes gave no room for argument, and she pushed the door closed behind her before complying.

"This…is about my dreams, isn't it."

Lin's eyes shot to hers, obviously surprised that she had brought the topic up before he had, and cut to the chase.

"Mai, would it be possible for you to dream about the 'smiling Naru' on purpose?"

Of all the things she had anticipated him to say, _that_ had not been one of them. Mai stumbled over her answer, still feeling somewhat awkward talking so freely about what she had once labelled a taboo subject.

"I-I'm not s-sure. I might have managed it once when Masako went missing, but…" She stopped, not sure how to complete the sentence and Lin acknowledged her words with a hand raised to his chin in thought.

"When you go to sleep tonight, I'd like you to give it another try. Just remember to focus on the Naru you've dreamt about, _not_ the real one."

Mai was confused by the request, but nodded anyway. Lin wouldn't ask her to do something without good reason.

"O-okay."

"Even though you've experienced many supernatural dreams in the past, it may take some time before you are able to call them at will, so don't be discouraged if you fail at first." Lin elaborated, offering what support he could, "From what you've told me, I assume your dreams occur mostly during cases?"

"Yes." Mai began to frown as she noticed a pattern in her one-worded replies, wondering if she'd spent too much time around Naru. Over time she had learnt that the best way to answer her boss's questions was to keep her answers simple and to the point, and it seemed she had adopted the same technique with Lin. For some reason, their conversation reminded her of the client interviews held when Naru was contemplating taking a case, and supposed it was fair enough that Lin would investigate the cause of her 'spirit guide' in the same way he would investigate a possible haunting.

_Old habits die hard, I guess._

Mai's attention snapped back to Lin as he announced decisively, "Good. If controlling the dreams proves too difficult, we should get a chance to solve this on case." Lin paused, fixing Mai with a gaze so intense she almost forgot to breathe.

"The next time Naru appears as your spirit guide, I want you to ask him for his name."

"H-his name?" She repeated, stunned – why would Naru's name be any different in her dreams than it was in reality?

Lin must have seen the confused shock written in her expression, for he quickly reassured, "It will help me determine whether there's more to his presence than a mere construct of your mind. If he seems hesitant to answer or you think he's lying for any reason, tell him that I told you to ask and see if he reacts."

Mai promised that she would, regardless of how strange the task seemed, and began to leave in order to deliver their boss's tea before it grew too cold. The way Lin was talking made Mai wonder if he thought that her dream Naru actually existed, but how was that possible

_Unless Naru can travel through dreams like I can…_

There were several problems with that idea however, the most obvious being that Naru was often awake during her visions and had no knowledge of the information she was given within them, not to mention that his personality was practically a polar opposite to the man in her dreams. She shook her head in disbelief, deciding not to dwell on the subject too much and simply trust her friend's judgment. As she turned the doorknob, the troubled sound of Lin's voice held her back.

"Mai…" He ventured, pained eyes communicating a desire to erase the breath that had recalled her attention. There was something Lin wasn't telling her, and Mai had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She insisted, steeling her nerves as she waited for his reply. If what had been bothering the tall man lately was actually due to herself and not their boss's recent mood swings, then she had a right to know of any potential danger she may face.

"There's a chance that Naru may need to be told." Lin confessed, "If it comes down to that, would you prefer to tell him, or should I?"

-x-

Naru's eyes shifted impatiently to the door separating himself from the cheerful young woman who was now late bringing him his tea. Surely she hadn't forgotten – even without an open request for his drink of choice, Mai never failed to bring him that last cup before she left for the day – it was part of their routine that bordered on ritual. She would knock lightly on the door, to which he would not answer, but she would enter anyway, politely placing the steaming liquid on his desk. His assistant would then proceed to stare at him, waiting for a sign of appreciation that he invariably failed to supply, a quip concerning her lack of manners her only reward, and yet she proceeded to do the exact same thing the next day as if it was inevitable.

_Maybe she's fallen asleep._

It wasn't unlikely, and Naru smirked at the chance to determine if the flushed embarrassment she often displayed around him might in fact hold a hidden significance. Contemplating the nature of his revenge for her slackness, the young man was surprised to find Mai's desk empty, along with the kitchen; the only sign of her presence the lukewarm tea pot still sitting on the bench.

Navy eyes narrowed as he strode back into the meeting room, only now noticing the voices emerging from the room parallel to his own.

"I apologise if what I've said makes you uncomfortable or embarrassed, and whatever your decision, I'll respect it," began a voice only identifiable as Lin's, "but Mai - think carefully about who you love – that person…_isn't_ Naru."

The dark youth's mind span at the tenderly spoken words, tempted to follow a previous dream's example and confront Lin there and then, hoping for all he was worth that he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard.

There was _no way_ his Japanese-hating friend had just declared his love for Mai. It just _wasn't_ possible, Naru repeated to himself with the tenacity of a madman, increasingly panicked thoughts interrupted by his part-timer's reply.

"I know… I think I've known that for quite some time, but didn't want to admit it." Time stood still for the stunned listener as Mai's hushed confession permeated his ears, failing to notice the opening door until it was too late. His feet must have subconsciously moved towards Lin's office in shock, for Naru now stood face to face with the young woman infiltrating his dreams; her once lightly flushed cheeks rapidly draining of all colour.

"Na-Naru…"

He turned away, attempting to shield himself from the fearfully whispered nickname that cut through him like a knife, shutting his office door behind him.

The tea Mai had made was left untouched, despite Lin's efforts to deliver it on her behalf, and Naru refused to sleep that night. All that awaited him was dreams of _her_, and right now, that was the last thing the young man needed. It was about time he pulled himself together and concentrated on more important matters, such as the reason he had travelled to Japan in the first place.

Picking up one of the few sentimental objects displayed in his otherwise stark room, Naru ran his fingers across the glass protecting the treasured photograph, a picture of two identical twins, aside from the expressions they wore.

_Forgive me Gene; I've been such a fool._

-x-

_**Omake:**_

It was ridiculous and Naru knew it.

There was no reason to stare at the magazine adorning Mai's desk, nor the words "Your Sexual Fantasies Interpreted", emblazoned shamelessly across the cover. Morbid curiosity twitched at his finger tips and he glanced from side to side, ensuring there would be no witnesses to his moment of weakness.

Just as his hand reached for the tempting item, Mai poked her head around the screen obscuring the kitchen's entrance from view.

"Ah, Naru – did you want something?"

The young man froze under her blinking crimson orbs, thinking on his feet, "…Yes. I have a few errands for you…"

Moments later, Mai was loaded up with a bag of parcels Lin had intended to post later that afternoon, a small shopping list and a library book that needed returning, muttering something under her breath about not being 'a narcissist's slave'.

_That ought to keep her busy for a while_, Naru mused, waiting a few moments to be certain that the magazine's owner wasn't going to suddenly reappear and catch him off guard. Convinced that Mai was gone, he glanced around the room once more, a hand shooting out to claim his awaited prize before returning to a more secure location to reap the benefits of his find.

-x-

Finally making her way up the stairs, Mai dropped the bag of groceries she carried and burst through S.P.R.'s front door upon hearing a strangled cry emanate from within the office's walls.

What had happened while she'd been away?! Was it a ghost? Had some possessed client attacked her workmates?!

Apparently not.

The sight that greeted the young woman dumbfounded her, and she numbly returned to the bag she had dropped outside the entrance, haunted by the words still echoing in her ears.

"Oh my God! Look at the arse on that!" Rang out Naru's voice, shortly followed by Lin's slightly more subdued reply; "Yeah - he must work out…"


	17. Sleeping Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga, if I did, for every AMV I wish to make, there would be the perfect footage.

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Note: Anything written in bold (**like this**) represents English being spoken, rather than Japanese.

Chapter 17: Sleeping Awake

Returning the photograph to it's rightful place, Naru reached into his desk, hand bumping against an all-too-familiar notebook as his fingers sought out the latest acquisition in a large collection of maps. A look of distaste crossed the young man's features at the contact, and he grasped the offending item; not a moment's hesitation as he snatched up a packet of matches before making a beeline for his apartment's veranda.

The sunset had turned the silhouetted city a brilliant haze of orange and red, as if supporting his intended end for the metal-bin-bound book. Cold eyes reflected a spark of crimson as the match was drawn and struck, smoke rising from the curling, blackened pages in an attempt to appease the grim instigator of the object's destruction. It's script held damning evidence of the teen genius's stupidity, and there were few things Naru disliked more than being forced to admit inadequacy. However, the truth remained the truth, regardless of how he felt about it.

Determined to watch until every last incriminating word turned to ash, Naru recalled his scribbled theories ranging from the practical to the wildly imaginative; all regrettably unsubstantiated. He had systematically worked his way through several encyclopaedias full of ways to influence an unsuspecting person's senses, starting with those concerning love spells and potions. Most of them seemed reliant on aphrodisiacs and association combined with sheer willpower, making them relatively easy to identify and defuse (provided one knew what to look for). Unfortunately, the elimination of such spells as a possibility had the unnerving side effect of revealing just how _well_ he recognised Mai's typical scent. The absence of dependence on his memory of the different products he'd seen in her bathroom served to pry open a door the dark youth stubbornly refused to see beyond. Naru clenched his jaw at the memory, inwardly cursing his foolishness, unable to tear his mind from the ill-fated theme going up in flames before him.

Other spells had required knowledge of the target's true name, something only Lin and Masako knew, and since neither would tell another of their boss's assumed identity (the medium utilised her awareness of his secret as a bargaining chip, and Lin was hell-bent on protecting him) no incantations of that type should effect him. There had been no point in suspecting anyone overseas, as the caster must also be aware of Mai. While Madoka filled that category, she was still every inch of a professional underneath her playful nature, and would never resort to supernatural measures for such trivial purposes (especially when she knew full well how to manipulate him _without_ the aid of magic).

Next on the list of suspicions had been a wide range of wishing spells, the conformation of their use being much harder to trace, but due to the desire required in order for the wish to gain even the most remote amount of power, he eventually surmised that if Mai had longed for such attention it would have been evident in her actions long before the spell manifested itself.

Unsatisfied with any conclusions he had drawn thus far, Naru had delved deeper, finally discovering a hex with the capacity to give someone nightmares – it could only be performed by someone with impressive magical skills, and in the nature of a curse, was fuelled by emotion. It was true that his dreams could not exactly be deemed nightmares, but most hexes had an opposing twin, as the outcome of a spell depended on the driving force behind it. In other words, if you have the power to influence someone's dreams, good or bad regardless, it remains the ability to control. The idea seemed feasible, but who would have the power to cast such a spell, and what had led them to do so? Who was their target? If he assumed their aim was to cause trouble for Mai; Lin and possibly others (such as the sender of the roses) may be similarly affected, causing him to consider the amount of spiritual energy the already steep task required.

Even if the curse was focused solely on him, the method was continuing to seem unlikely, due to the reasoning that the instigator must also be familiar with the members of S.P.R. in both cases, and the simple fact that the dreams had been occurring every night, at widely varying times, for well over a week. That kind of power didn't just emerge out of nowhere, and if the caster had been an offended client, surely they had the skill to take care of whatever ailed them.

Despite Naru's doubts concerning the practical application of the spell in relation to the outcome, he had researched forms of protection against the nightmare inducing hex, along with several other means of defence. Some were able to counter certain spells altogether; while others merely lessened a bewitchment's power, or were of no use once a person was afflicted. A reversing spell might have done the trick, provided the original hex was the kind that could be returned without knowledge of the sender's identity.

None of his precautions had made any difference in the content of his dreams, and Naru was running out of excuses to hide what his subconscious mind had obviously known for quite some time. Even if Mai's nightly visitations were induced by an outside source, it had become apparent that his waking actions were purely his own doing, forcing the psychic researcher to consider what he now understood to be the truth; he loved Mai.

_And she loves someone else…_

Biting back the urge to swear at his predicament, Naru's gaze was drawn to Lin's side of their joint apartments, realising that the smoke might warrant unwanted attention from his guardian of sorts. Turning his attention back to the smouldering remnants of the notebook, Naru resolved to tell Lin the truth, should he ask.

He was merely burning some garbage.

-x-

Mai stared hesitantly at S.P.R.'s front door, endeavouring to bring herself to open it. Couldn't she just call in sick, or something? The high schooler glumly shook her head - Naru would see through her explanation before she could complete a sentence.

_If only I hadn't run, it would be so much easier…_

Her actions had all but screamed the nature of her pain, the secret she'd kept for so long exposed and her dreams shredded by a single look. There was only one other time she'd seen her boss wear such a hollow expression; not even when she'd harshly accused him of murder had his face possessed such an estranged appearance.

"_Do you know how it feels to be killed, Naru?"_

His eyes had become like blank slates, dead to the world and Mai knew that her wish to defend Masako from the horrifying visions she had experienced during the Urado case had caused her to overstep her boundaries once again. Something truly terrible must have happened to the pragmatic teen at some stage, for Naru heeded her words without argument, in exchange for a less accurate method. That uncharacteristic action alone spoke volumes to the young woman, and she wondered how it could be possible that the discovery of her feelings for him could prompt such similar behaviour.

_Does he hate me_ that_ much…?_

Mai didn't understand at all. Naru could be bossy, harsh and practical to the point of insensitivity, but surely he wouldn't have hired her in the first place if he couldn't stand being near her. Had she unknowingly said something harsh again? It was true that she was unsure of how much of the conversation Naru had heard, and Lin had reacted strangely to her dreams as well.

She might have cried herself to sleep, had it not been for the acute sense of guilt lacing the Chinese man's voice as he called to ascertain her safety. Mai's gut instinct told her not all was as it seemed, pulling the distraught teen from misery and forcing her to reconsider other causes for Naru's severe response.

To say that her boss had been tense lately was a vast understatement, and no matter how many times Mai ran through the day's recent events, answers to her questions remained sparse. The only conclusion the young woman reached was that there was something the dark duo weren't telling her; something _important_.

Exhaling shakily, Mai made a simple decision – S.P.R. was the closest thing she had to a family, and she would fight for it if she had to. What use was bravery when facing a ghost, if she could not face the man she loved?

_I ran yesterday, I will not run today…_

Raising trembling fingertips to the fateful door knob, the part-timer was almost knocked off her feet by what appeared to be a rapidly departing client. The distraught strawberry blonde did not even notice Mai presence in her haste to leave, slamming into the second door in the same manner as a trapped and disoriented bird flying into a window.

Widening at the frantic display, cinnamon eyes viewed the entry to her workplace as that of a war zone. Subconsciously shielding herself with her bag, Mai stepped over the threshold, determined for her stubbornness to outlive her boss's impressively bad mood.

"What was _that_ about?" Mai directed at Lin, in an attempt to break the tension clearly present in the room, despite Naru's swift return to his solitary haven.

"That's the second person today," Lin revealed absentmindedly, still staring at their boss's closed office, "at least the first one managed to finish telling us their name…"

Mai could feel her face losing colour at the disturbing titbit of information, suddenly doubting her decision to brave the odds and face the situation she had fled from the previous afternoon. Entering the kitchen on autopilot, the young woman let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

_I have to talk to him, but what should I_ say_? What if he still doesn't know about my dreams?_

Mai would prefer not to spill the beans on _that_ particular subject unless she was sure Naru already knew.

Picking up the tea tray and making her way towards the cause of her troubles, the young woman began to wonder at the lack of orders usually barked in her general direction shortly after arrival. Considering her lateness and the current temperament of S.P.R.'s director, Mai found it surprising that not a single word of reprimand had been uttered as of yet.

_Maybe he's storing it all up, so he doesn't have to waste time yelling at me constantly…_

The idea might have been more amusing if she was not about to put her courage to the test and discover if there was any validity to her theory. Gulping at the thought, Mai watched as her hand reached out and knocked on her boss's door.

As usual, there was no answer, and the anxious teen gently pushed aside the protective shield, opting not to speak until she had shakily set down her fragile peace offering.

"Um, N-Naru…?"

He responded immediately, but did not look up.

"Yes?"

"Uh…" Mai's mind went blank, though that didn't stop her mouth from moving. She didn't have to look at Naru in order to be sure an insult to her intelligence was fast approaching, but to the girl's surprise, his lips remained sealed.

Fears met only by silence, Mai glared at the man who had the audacity to ignore her in such a way, about to yell at him for causing her so much trouble when he finally responded.

"Thank you for the tea, Taniyama-san."

-x-

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Naru buried his head in the closest file available, determined to block out the young woman who would soon enter uninvited. Considering their parting the evening before, it was not surprising that she did not announce her presence as per usual, but to his dismay the lack of the greeting only made him long for it more fervently.

The slight jingle of a spoon against china alerted Naru to his employee's insecurities, despite his refusal to look at her. Why she was so bothered by _his_ existence when Lin was the one she had admitted to caring for?

_Please don't let her ask me to approve of their relationship..._

"Um, N-Naru…?"

_Shit, here it comes._

"Yes?"

_I really don't want to know._

"Uh…" Mai stammered, obviously at a loss. Normally, he would tease her at this point, but since her flustered reaction was something he enjoyed, Naru ignored the impulse. The silence was overwhelming, and for a moment he wondered if she had somehow managed to leave without him noticing. Looking up to confirm the notion proved to be a mistake however, for it appeared his fetching assistant had reacted in her customary fashion, regardless of the absence of a spoken insult.

If he didn't say something soon, he was going to want to kiss her, and that would complicate things far more than they already were.

_I have to distance myself!_

"Thank you for the tea, Taniyama-san."

Hopefully the expression of gratitude combined with the use of last name and honorific should stun her enough to make her leave him alone. The clueless genius would soon discover that the hastily constructed phrase worked a little _too_ well.

"You never thank me." Mai uttered tonelessly, unemotionally.

_This_ was the response he got for finally giving her what she wanted? The girl had only waited for it every time she'd served him tea since the day they'd met. Naru raised an eyebrow at the young woman's capacity for unpredictability, about to reply when she abruptly cut him off.

"You never call me by my last name, either." Earnest eyes sought out his own, pulling at his conscience as she queried, "Naru, what's going on?"

"Nothing." It was a blatant lie and he knew she knew it, but he'd rather die than confess.

"It could be deemed inappropriate for an employer to call his employees by their first name, might it not?"

Mai's eyes flashed at his condescending manner, meeting his intimidating gaze without flinching. She could be a powerful opponent when put to the test, in spite of an initial lack of self confidence and he found his heart pounding under her scrutiny.

"That's never stopped you before."

Knowing he would give no response, Mai dismissed herself, resting her hand on the partially open door as she bitterly whispered the final blow.

"You're welcome, _Shibuya_-san."

-x-

"Delivery for Taniyama-san!"

Lin looked up from the papers he had retrieved from Mai's desk, surprised to see the same colourful uniform that had graced S.P.R.'s office for the last three days reappear.

_Didn't I phone Maeda-san about that last night?_

On the other hand, the Chinese man couldn't recall the young schemer actually _saying_ that the anonymous roses would cease to be sent. The diplomatic female had merely expressed her concern and assured that she would deal with the situation appropriately.

_I hope she knows what she's doing…_

Lin was unsure if the young man's anger was due to Mai's silence concerning her dreams, or the shock of suddenly finding himself jealous of the one person he had up until now, placed above all others. If Naru was dreaming about Mai, but she returned his feelings by dreaming about his twin, that would certainly call for some mixed emotions, let alone the fact that his brother was dead. There was also the 'minor' detail that it appeared Gene was contacting Mai, instead of the twin actively _searching_ for him, and the added insult that Lin himself had all-but betrayed the young man's confidence.

All in all, Lin was not the slightest bit surprised by the cold front Naru had elected to present, even if the boy's ability to scare off clients proved more impressive than anticipated. Deciding to spare the florist's delivery service from permanent emotional scarring, the Chinese man directed that the flower be left on Mai's desk. (She could deal with it when she emerged from what sounded like a brewing argument with you-know-who.)

Noticing the gangly teen's disappointment at not being able to hand the gift to it's recipient personally, Lin turned his attention to the rose, cataloguing it's differences in his mind. What set this gift apart from the others?

It's petals were white and crisp, a symbol of purity, reluctantly set down on the auburn-haired assistant's desk, a small card by it's side.

_Ah. So that's it. _

While Lin was curious to see what the trio of matchmakers had come up with for their final 'hurrah', it was time the unsuspecting interloper removed himself from the line of fire. A stern glare was all it took, and Lin was left alone until Mai returned with far less than her usual level of cheer.

As the older man had originally suspected, the arrival of the forth rose did little to lift the battling girl's spirits, and his hope that Naru might come to terms with his emotional baggage before it began to wreak further self-inflicting sabotage remained highly unlikely at best.

Subtly peering over Mai's shoulder as she nervously fumbled with the gift's attached envelope, Lin briefly caught a glimpse of the card's message.

'_Forgive my interference, but a heart such as yours should not go to waste.'_

Curiosity satisfied, Lin thought it best to allow Mai to recover from her recent encounter with S.P.R.'s adolescent director and withdrew from the room, agreeing with the final rose's sentiment wholeheartedly.

_I couldn't have said it better myself, Maeda-san._

-x-

The high school student known as Maeda Haruka was at her wits end. Both monk and miko were looking at her with blank, apathetic expressions, as if to say, "So what?"

She spelled out the crux of their problem bluntly, and in a way she knew they would understand.

"We're troubling Mai."

By 'understand', she did not merely mean the words she spoke, but rather the individual's _reactions_ to them. Haruka had to know that the moment she walked out the café's door, the two meddlers wouldn't simply brew up another inappropriately timed scheme.

_If only these two gave as much thought to their _own_ love-lives as they did Mai and Naru's!_

Other than strategically placing herself as the group's leader for moderation purposes, the high schooler confessed to possessing an additional ulterior motive: to give Ayako and Takigawa's relationship a shove in the right direction. She had hoped that if the two of them got into a subconscious habit of working together instead of competing, the dense monk and miko might just recognise the hidden desire to impress the other, lying just beneath the surface.

"One last rose has been sent by way of apology, but no names have been mentioned." Haruka placed her hands down on the polished wood before her, pushing away from the table to leave.

"I believe Mai will have no problems guessing our involvement, however we should be safe from Naru's reaction should he discover the note."

Grinning at the relief evident on the blonde and red-head's faces, Haruka offered one final piece of advice as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door.

"While all this intrigue has been fun, I'd suggest fixing your own situation first…"

The spluttered coughing and high pitched protesting informed the departing teen that both parties understood her meaning _perfectly_.

-x-

_What a waste…_

The unorthodox monk stared mournfully at the soggy napkins soaking up what was left of his iced coffee. It wasn't as good as Mai's, but still! It was _his_, he was _enjoying_ it, and due to a far-too-observant teenager, it was now _gone_.

The only redeeming element of the event was the sight of the fiery priestess beside him fighting fervently to keep the spillage from dripping onto the floor and more importantly, her skirt. A rich chuckle escaped his lips at her efforts, earning the tawny-haired man a withering gaze.

"If there is so much as a _stain_ on my clothes…" The out-spoken woman warned, flushing slightly as she noted her companion's brown eyes dancing merrily, no doubt at her expense.

"I know, I know – there will be hell to pay." Busying himself by helping to clean up the mess he'd made, Takigawa couldn't help but watch the still-flushing miko out of the corner of his eye, wondering if Haruka's parting statement had some merit after all. Maybe instead of pushing away his own fear of rejection and distracting himself with his friend's situation, it was time to lead by example...

"Ayako…"

The softly spoken name stilled it's owner in her tracks, the haughty pout of disapproval intended to shield her embarrassment failing fast.

"Y-yes?"

Teasing the woman constantly had taught him well of her signs of insecurity, much as a poker player might familiarise himself with an opponent's 'tells'. Instead of meeting his gaze, Ayako focused on nothing but the task before her, unaware that her subconscious habit of biting her lip revealed a tantalising glimpse of her true character.

Could it be possible that she had been waiting for him to make the first move? It seemed too much to hope for, but the monk was tired of masking his intentions with constant banter.

"I think we should drop by the office and check in on Mai, but after that will you…"

"Yes?" She near demanded, suddenly becoming more insistent the moment his voice began to waver. It was either speak now, or 'forever hold your peace', and Takigawa knew he would regret it if he chose the latter.

"…Would you consider joining me for dinner?"

-x-

Mai wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the rose or the small card that accompanied it. The handwriting looked suspiciously like Haruka's, and if that was the case, Mai was willing to bet that Bou-san and Ayako had a hand in the conspiracy as well. Shouldn't she feel upset for being tricked, or happy that her friends cared about her enough to go to such lengths? Maybe even a little smug, because Naru had been wrong in saying the sender was dangerous?

Re-reading the note, Mai settled for feeling relieved. While it was evident that Naru had not suddenly become prince charming and discovered a secret need to romance her, the flowers held no evil intent, nor blushing crush that she would inevitably have to turn down.

_It's a pity their plan didn't work..._

The lovelorn teen stared dejectedly at the pile of papers amassed on her desk. Opting to distract herself by burying her problems in the task, Mai decided she may as well be useful in her misery. The technique seemed to work for Naru, at least.

She had been working steadily for almost an hour, lost in her own world until a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"Wow, things must be worse that I thought if you're putting _that_ much effort into filing." Takigawa joked, ruffling Mai's hair as he leant down to whisper in her ear, "Naru must be taking it hard…"

His sentence was swiftly interrupted by a swift slap up the back of the head, but Mai noticed that Ayako's blow held a little less force than usual. Actually, now that she thought about it, while Bou-san regularly complained about the pain the miko caused him, the maiming sessions had been becoming gradually less severe for quite some time now.

"Don't tease the girl! We came to _apologise_ for the trouble we'd caused, not make things worse." The red-head hissed; looking around to make sure no one else was listening. Satisfied that the area was secure and the dark duo were safely shut away in their prospective offices, Ayako turned her attention back to Mai.

"We sent the flowers," She confessed, "Are you angry?"

To the woman's surprise, Mai laughed, grinning helplessly at the friends she regarded as family.

"Even if I was, it would be hard to stay that way." The part-timer assured the worried pair, who proceeded to interrogate her about the past few days after enveloping their petite companion in a much-needed hug.

The couple did not stay long, thinking it unwise to test Naru's patience lest it backfire and bother Mai further, however neither monk nor miko was content to leave without the promise of a phone call, should things get too much for her to handle. Persuading them not to worry proved more difficult than usual, but soon Mai was left alone with the files once more, pondering the reality of what she had heard as the door swung shut behind her two friends.

She could have sworn she heard Ayako turn to Bou-san and ask, "So, where are you taking me for dinner?"

-x-

It had been a long, predominantly silent and infuriating weekend. Lin had tried everything he could think of bar physically threatening some sense into the young man, only to be knocked back each time. If Naru didn't find some way to steer the conversation to his advantage, the dark youth simply ignored him.

_It's a wonder Mai's put up with him for so long._

She seemed to be faring reasonably well under the circumstances, but the Chinese mage knew better than to mistake Mai's optimistic front for her true feelings. On the outside, the capable young woman walked with pride and was determined to let no one, not even Naru, spoil her day. The concern written in her eyes told a much different story however, and Lin knew she was no less worried about Naru's odd behaviour than she had been when she'd sought his advice over a week ago.

The older man sighed and shot the young woman in question an apologetic glance, wishing he could be of more use as he retreated from yet another unsuccessful attempt at reasoning with their disgruntled employer. Mai smiled sympathetically in return, rushing off to the kitchen to present him with a steaming cup of tea with a chocolate-chip cookie perched delicately on it's saucer. He could have hugged her.

As the soothing liquid began to take effect, Lin confessed his concerns to the office's resident angel of mercy, finding his hope restored by her words. After all, Naru had to fall asleep sometime, right?

"It will work out somehow," Mai eased with a lopsided smile, "We haven't survived all these crazy ghosts and curses just to be beaten by a case of insomnia."

It was then that the true mystery surrounding Naru's glacial disposition revealed itself to Lin, beginning with an icy accusation directed at the young woman seated beside him.

"Mai, if you have the time to sit around chatting, then maybe it would be better if you went home instead of being a distraction."

The optimistic expression that had once graced the part-timer's face quickly vanished, and Lin wasn't sure what kind of look she gave Naru, but the result was effective. The last time he'd seen their employer so pale had involved the revelation that Mai had overheard him groaning in his sleep.

"Lin-san looked like he could use a cup of tea." She responded coolly, "I was about to get back to the filing when you came in."

Impressed by Mai's 'fight fire with fire' stance, Lin kept silent in the hopes that their sullen employer might be given a taste of his own medicine, almost falling out of his chair in shock at Naru's next allegation.

"It looked like more than that to me," The young man spat jealously, "and I don't believe I pay you to flirt during business hours."

Was _that_ it? Naru was jealous of_ him_, not Gene? Maybe he hadn't overheard as much of the conversation with Mai as Lin thought. Glancing at the couple's heated standoff, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Naru had regretted his last words before he'd even finished saying them. Mai looked like she was fighting back tears, but the fire never left her eyes as she rashly poured out her argument.

"However perfect you may be, you're still human like the rest of us!" She lashed out impetuously, "Lin-san and I have been worried _sick_ about you – it's obvious you haven't been sleeping well, but of course you'd _never_ think of asking your _friends_ for help, would you! Don't you trust us at _all_?!"

Lin was always taken aback by the young woman's passionate confrontations with the boy who seemed her exact opposite – it was like a clashing of the elements, and never failed to produce spectacular results. This time was no exception, the quarrel ending with Naru returning dramatically to his office, leaving Lin to deal with the aftermath - namely, a heartbroken Mai.

"Why do I always do that?" Tears were streaming down the auburn-haired girl's face, but she had returned to the files at her desk in some effort to fight the feeling of uselessness that had overcome her.

"Would you be you, if you didn't?" Lin smiled at her baffled expression and continued, "It's not always a bad thing to argue with somebody, Mai. Most people aren't mind readers and if you want them to know how you feel, you have to tell them. That can prove difficult, so emotions are often expressed in their raw, uncontrolled form."

He wiped a still forming tear from the corner of her eye with his fingers, ensuring eye contact as he spoke his final piece of advice.

"Try talking to Naru again, Mai. I think you're the only one who can help him."

-x-

_She must really hate me right now._

To be honest, he didn't blame her. Considering the circumstances, it was reasonable enough that he hadn't told her _many_ things, but Naru was quickly learning that there was a fine line between necessary protection and just plain alienating yourself.

He had said too many things, lied too many times to take them back and make things right. However forgiving Mai might be, there was no way the truth wouldn't hurt her if she knew. Sure, the cheerful girl would smile and pretend that everything was okay, but _he_ would know, and _she_ would know that he knew she was faking. Holding on to whatever was left of the home she had built in the middle of his life.

Naru crossed his arms on the desk he sat behind, heavy head resting on their make-shift pillow, case files laying around him in disarray. He was too tired to care.

_Maybe it's better this way…_

_Maybe it's for the best that I never told her…_

Maybe it would be better if they'd never met.

His eyes closed, and Kazuya Shibuya found himself outside a classroom. The rain pouring down outside made the halls unusually dark for this time of day, matching his mood perfectly. He hated this part of the job, but his youth and good looks made obtaining information from gossiping school girls relatively easy, provided they weren't too busy attempting to flirt with him. He would have happily delegated the task to Lin, but unfortunately the older man just didn't possess the knack for it.

He'd struck the jackpot while passing the school's audio room – a girl's voice echoing eerily through the door as she wove her tale about the building he'd been called to investigate. Sliding quietly into the room, he listened as the story drew to an end and the girls began their countdown.

"Here we go." The last storyteller whispered, "One."

"Two."

It was a common game, the occupants of the room each telling a ghost story before turning off the torch they carried. When all of the tales were told, each person was to count off in order – the superstition was that an extra voice would join the countdown, a voice that belonged to a ghost.

Kazuya decided to have a little fun with them.

"Four."

Four? Shouldn't he have said _three_? It wasn't as if he'd forgotten how to count recently, and as far as he could tell, there were only two girls in the room. It made little difference to the room's occupants however, for they screamed and clung to each other in fright, only calming down once he'd flicked the light switch and revealed himself.

A girl with long mousy hair stood to face him, nervously asking if he had spoken the final number. Kazuya feigned innocence.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The pig-tailed girl wailed in response, "…I thought I was going to _die_!"

He excused himself, claiming that he hadn't known anyone was in there until he'd heard their voices. The best deceptions were based on truth, after all.

A smile was all it took and the two students were in the palm of his hand, but a hollow, niggling sensation told him that something wasn't right. Temporarily pushing the thought aside, the ghost hunter decided merely keep his eyes open for now; he would look into the matter later if it proved relevant.

Night fell and the morning came, and so far, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred since his encounter with the two girls the previous afternoon. He was supposed to meet them at their classroom today; hopefully they could provide him with some answers, even if they were merely based on vague rumours.

At the sound of the school bell, Kazuya was stuck by the unnerving sensation once more. What was going on? He ran towards the camera Lin had set up at the supposedly haunted building's entrance, still unsure of the reason for his sudden compulsion. Everything seemed in place, yet for a moment he could have sworn that a man was laying on the ground, surrounded by the remnants of a broken camera and toppled shelves. Cinnamon eyes belonging to a panicked school girl blinked up at him, and the vision disappeared, leaving him confused and disorientated.

Could she be a ghost?

The camera feed didn't seem to think so, nor did the temperature readings. All the tape showed was himself racing to the doorway, glancing briefly about the room. Not one to be beaten so easily, his next trip was to the school's archives – the girl he'd seen had been wearing the client's school's uniform, so in theory it shouldn't be too hard to find her, living or otherwise.

He began with the most recent records and worked backwards, as the phantom girl's clothing had not differed from current standards, but when well over an hour's searching revealed no fruit, Kazuya found himself at a loss.

_This isn't how I found her last time…_

_Wait, _last_ time?_

Had he met the cinnamon-eyed girl before? A tormented spasm coursed through him at the thought, only serving to fuel the rapidly growing obsession further. The first time he'd experienced the twinge had been in the presence of the two storytellers; he would see if it happened again today. Maybe they might even shed some light on the identity of the cinnamon-eyed girl.

It was just after five when he headed towards the classroom of 1-F, the schoolgirl's gathering place, and the raised voices drifting out into the hallway stirred memories within him that he didn't know he had.

"…And if that happens, there'll be trouble." A somewhat pompous sounding girl reprimanded the two he had planned to meet, "So you shouldn't think of ghost stories as 'fun'."

_Interesting; where have I heard that before…?_

_The latent psychic…_

"Kuroda-san."

Three surprised sets of eyes focused on him. It was obvious what was on their minds; how had he known the girl's name?

_If only I knew the answer myself…_

"Do I know you?" The previously overbearing girl asked timidly, displaying no small amount of shock. Just how was he supposed to answer that? Maybe he had remembered her from the records he'd been searching though, but it seemed highly unlikely. Genius he may be, but even his memory wasn't _that_ perfect.

"I heard of your spirit sense," He lied smoothly, "and was wondering if you felt anything from the old school building."

The girl's face brightened considerably as she told him a _very_ familiar tale.

"Spirits of those who died during World War II have gathered there. I'm sure that it was once a hospital." She finished proudly, "I've seen a lot of injured spirits."

The school girl was lying, but that didn't matter. What concerned the young man more was why he already knew the conclusion to this case. The monk and miko would make an appearance tomorrow, shortly followed by the Australian exorcist and the kimono-clad spirit medium. He would chalk up the occurrences to land-subsidence until a sudden display of powerful poltergeist activity, caused by the subconscious mind of the young woman he now stood before. There was only one person missing.

_The cinnamon-eyed school-girl…_

_Mai._

She'd broken his camera, injured his assistant, nicknamed him 'Naru', and slowly but surely wrapped herself around his heart.

Unfortunately, her heart did not belong to him in return.

"Excuse me, Shibuya-sempai…" He looked up in surprise as one of Mai's friends woke him from his thoughts, "Are you alright? Maybe we should cancel things for today…"

"I agree." Chimed in the second, "I'm not in the mood for it…"

The dark-haired genius was tempted to simply ignore them and walk away, but found himself uttering in response regardless. Maybe it was because he had said it last time, or maybe it was in the hopes that Mai might reveal herself if he played by her rules instead of his; Naru wasn't sure.

"Is that so? Some other time, then."

Naru sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. Just what was he supposed to do now?

"Solve the mystery, of course."

His navy eyes snapped open, darting towards the silhouetted form of the girl he had sought, even when he had forgotten her name.

"Does it make sense to you yet, Naru?" Mai implored, "Do you know the meaning of your dreams?"

"Does it matter?" At his grunted response, she turned and began to pull away.

_No! Don't go!_

Mai paused, but did not look back; "You don't want it to be this way?"

Words caught in his throat, and in desperation he lunged for the elusive young woman; his every instinct screaming that if he let her go this time, she would never return.

_Wait, wasn't that what I wanted?_

Taking in Mai's rapidly departing form; giving the girl time to slip out of his grasp didn't seem like an acceptable option.

_No, I guess not._

Fingers seized flesh and the two stumbled into an enveloping light, falling fast. Hurriedly pulling her warmth towards him, Naru tucked Mai's head into the crook of his neck as they tumbled, protecting her instinctively from impact.

"Idiot." He whispered hoarsely into her soft auburn hair, "There are many things I would change…"

_If only I could._

-x-

_Can I really help him?_

Mai found herself staring once again at the back of her boss's door. There was only one way to find out. She didn't bother to knock this time, opting to take the sullen teen by surprise in the hopes of catching him with his guard down.

It was unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

An apology for her previous outburst ready to leap from her lips, Mai took the plunge, reasoning that her only hope of encouraging Naru to push aside his pride was to first set aside her own. The part-timer might have made some progress with the tactic if S.P.R.'s director had not already shed his inhibitions and fallen asleep on his desk.

Mai bit back a giggle in spite of her situation; unable to hide her amusement at the sight of her stubborn, workaholic employer slumped across a jumbled array of paperwork. It was hard to hold a grudge when the person you were upset with looked so utterly defenceless.

However cold Naru may seem, she knew how caring he could be, even if his way of showing it tended to be more than a little obscure. Whatever he was going through was obviously affecting him greatly, and if it was something Naru didn't even feel comfortable telling _Lin_, then on reflection, it was probably something quite personal in nature. Mai knew she had gone too far, but then, so had he. Neither opponent was without scars.

Daring for a moment to approach the sleeping sourpuss, Mai gently reached across and gently eased his phone off the hook. Naru needed sleep, and she was going to make sure he got it.

_It's a small start, but hopefully it will help…_

Turning to leave in search of a blanket, two simple words stopped the rapidly reddening female in her tracks.

"**Don't go."**

Had she woken him up, or worse yet, had he been awake the entire time? Mai glanced back at her boss in panic, calming down when nothing further was said, taking note of the slow and steady rise and fall of the ghost hunter's shoulders as he breathed.

_Definitely sleeping_, Mai concluded; but why on earth had the dozing narcissist spoken to her in English?

There was no time to contemplate the matter further however, as Naru had begun to stir somewhat fitfully, causing the wheeled chair he sat on to creep backwards and come frightfully close to dumping it's occupant unceremoniously on the floor.

Mai couldn't let that happen. Without thought of consequence, the part-timer rushed to steady her boss, unprepared for the awkward struggle she soon faced against her boss's dead weight. He was surprisingly heavy, but she had almost managed to stabilise him when Naru startled her by grabbing on to her forearm, upsetting the girl's balance and providing the couple with a one-way ticket to the office's carpet.

Flushing furiously at the intimate position she found herself in, Mai hoped desperately that the man pinning her down could not feel the pounding within her chest as keenly as she did. With every breath, she feared waking him, her heart almost coming to a halt when his fingertips grazed her hair, another foreign phrase whispered sorrowfully into the nape of her neck.

"**Idiot. There are many things I would change…"**

_If only I'd paid more attention in English class!_

She could make out some of the words, but Naru spoke to quickly for her to process anything more than a few snippets that occasionally sounded familiar. Mai knew enough to realise that he'd called her an idiot, though.

_Jerk…_

Fortunately, it seemed that her boss was still sleeping, and Mai took a risk in attempting to wriggle out from underneath him. Naru seemed to have other ideas though, in the form of grabbing her firmly by the hip and securing her beneath him. The startled squeak she admitted only seemed to encourage him further, his fingers tracing maddening lines of pleasure along her bare thigh as he spoke huskily into her hair.

"**I know none of this will be real when I wake, but…" **He paused shakily, heated breath caressing her skin,** "Even if nothing can be changed, let me pretend, Mai – let me pretend that I was the one you chose…"**

His reverent words were like a drug, murmured desperately, melting her resolve to remove herself from the potentially catastrophic sequence of events, but her conscience still persistently argued it's cause.

_This_ isn't_ right! He doesn't know what he's doing! _

Struggling to her senses, Mai attempted pitifully to reason with her amorous captor.

"W-why are you d-doing this? I don't u-understand…"

It was not hard to feel Naru's lips curl into a smirk as he responded sensually, **"Really? I would have thought it was obvious…"**

Whatever he was saying sounded _good_, despite the hint of amusement she detected at her own expense.

"**Maybe I should explain it to you as I go…"**

-x-

The dream felt so _real_. Every touch, every sound, even the smell of her hair drove him to distraction. It briefly occurred to Naru that the list of aphrodisiacs he'd researched was missing one crucial entry – Mai.

The typically shrewd male didn't know how she did what she did to him, and he didn't care – even if what he was experiencing was purely illusion, it truly felt as though the young woman was finally where she belonged.

_You should always be in my arms, Mai…_

Her words had surprised him though; what hadn't she understood? If the dream followed it's recent formula, shouldn't she already know his thoughts? While the sense of control fuelled his satisfaction further, the discrepancy began to bother him when Mai's slight trembling grew more noticeable. Was she afraid…?

A single glance at his captive's startled orbs revealed the truth, in all it's terrifying glory.

He was no longer dreaming.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

Had she woken him up, or worse yet, had he been awake the entire time? Mai glanced at her boss in panic, taking note of the over-pronounced rise and fall of the ghost hunter's shoulders as he breathed.

_Yep, definitely faking_; Mai concluded, whacking him on the head.

Naru groaned in response.

"You know, if you want to avoid doing the housework so badly, at least learn how to do it right. You're breathing too quickly."

The narcissist raised an eyebrow at her, "How is it that you know so much about faking?"


	18. Confessions of a Narcissist

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga, if I did, there would be at least one scene where Mai stumbles into a naked Naru. (Bishounen fan service, yay!)

WARNING Contains Spoilers.

Chapter 18: Confessions of a Narcissist

He _knew_.

She could see the stunned horror seep into Naru's eyes as the reality of his actions began to sink in, and Mai hid her face in shame. How could she have let it go so far? Had she secretly hoped that her boss was more aware of himself than he seemed, tempted by the bliss his voice and lingering touches offered?

_All I had to do was push him away…_

Trembling as she shrunk away from the man she loved, Mai bolted for the door, stumbling in her haste to escape. Self disgust overcame her as she ran blindly, uncaring out into the street. Did he hate her now? Would he fire her?

_It doesn't matter… _

Nothing mattered anymore.

-x-

The sound of stumbling feet and doors left to swing heavily shut informed Lin that all had not gone as well as he had hoped, but it was not until he discovered Naru seated numbly on the floor that he began to wonder just what _kind_ of conversation Mai had with the stubborn youth. Demanding to know what had taken place proved pointless; partially because of the matter's sensitive nature, but mostly due to Naru's current ineptitude of speech.

"…She left."

Lin almost growled in response to the overly simplistic answer. He could tell _that_ much.

"Hurry up and go after her, before she gets caught in the rain and makes herself sick." They both knew it was likely, and the Chinese man had been counting on Naru's annoyance at the girl's potential unavailability to prompt him into movement. The received remark was far from encouraging, however.

"Why don't you do it yourself, then?"

Seized by fury and long-pent frustration, Lin's body moved before he could think; his fist colliding solidly with the unsuspecting younger man's jaw as he bit out a word of warning.

"If that's the way you feel, then you don't deserve her."

-x-

Naru couldn't believe it. Lin actually _hit_ him.

_It hurts, too…_

What was it Lin had said? That he 'didn't deserve' Mai? Disorientated from the punch, Naru fumbled to his feet, still trying to process the implications of his assistant's statement.

"Wait…"

Lin had turned to leave (probably to go after Mai in his stead), but stopped to hear what he had to say.

"…What do you mean by that?"

The aggression in his associate's stance seemed to melt at the question, and had the young man been in a more observant frame of mind, he might have noticed the slight curl of a smile reach the older man's lips.

"How about you find Mai and ask her yourself."

Eyes widening, Naru didn't need telling twice. Taking the coat Lin threw him as he ran from the office, the ghost hunter wasted no time in searching for a familiar flash of auburn in the busy streets. The fleeing teen was probably several blocks away by now, but Naru wasn't deterred easily.

_Where would someone like Mai go if she were upset?_

Would she seek out a friend whose shoulder she could cry on, or race blindly towards solitude? Considering the circumstances, Naru highly suspected the latter, but it couldn't hurt to make a few phone calls just in case Mai proved him wrong.

The young man sighed as he pulled a mobile phone from his jacket pocket, glad that Lin had the presence of mind to pass him his coat as he left, but also dreading the possible conversations said object enabled. Most of their friends would know something was up, and even if he dodged the topic for now, it would be easy enough for the group to pry an incriminating reaction from Mai. Even when the girl said nothing, her actions spoke volumes.

There was a chance Mai might steer clear of anyone pertaining to S.P.R. for the same reasons he found himself reluctant to do so, and since his part-timer had been in such a hurry to leave, it was unlikely she had thought to fetch her belongings on the way out. Naru saw an opportunity, and decided to ring the office's number first.

"Lin, I need you to find Mai's mobile and contact her friends from school. Tell them…"

What had begun as a confident order petered out into vague uncertainty.

"I don't really care _what_ you tell them." Naru admitted, dismissing the issue as irrelevant; "Just let me know if Mai shows up."

His instructions complete, the teenage ghost hunter hung up before Lin even had a chance to reply. Naru almost shuddered at the thought of who he intended to call next, but if Mai sought out any of their number, Takigawa was likely to be contacted first. Jovial teasing aside, their relationship was that of a brother protecting his sister, and he'd witnessed the man calm down the distraught female more than once.

Mai's embarrassment might prevent her from explaining what had happened, but if she desired a shoulder to cry on, there was little that could stop the monk from coming to her aide. The only problem with asking Takigawa for assistance was that if he realised Naru had done the girl wrong, he was liable to prove more of a hindrance than a help.

_Better make this as quick and as painless as possible…_

-x-

The monk groaned reluctantly, glaring at the steadily ringing phone laying abandoned on his chest of drawers - it's timing couldn't have been worse.

Should he answer it?

"Leave it." The woman beneath him beckoned, splayed mahogany locks brushing against him like silk as she pulled him into a passionate embrace. He had not expected things to move so quickly between them, but apparently he had not been the only one left longing for the other's touch.

Happily ignoring the persistent caller, Takigawa returned his attention to the flushed creamy skin spread out before him, the couple's bliss once again deterred when Ayako's mobile began to ring shortly afterwards. Glaring irritably at their second interruption, the miko gave her lover a longing, apologetic glance as her hands rummaged throughout her bag for the twittering device. Assuming that the same individual was responsible for both calls, there were two likely possibilities. Either their expertise was needed for a new case, or something had gone horribly wrong.

Unease flooded the miko's being as she took note of the caller's identity before answering, thinking it unusual for Naru to be contacting them personally if his reasons were purely business related.

"Yes?" Ayako answered promptly, shooting the monk a worried look.

"Mai is…missing." Came the reply, "If she contacts you, please let me know immediately."

Stunned to say the least, the priestess stared at the phone. Had Naru _really_ just used the word, 'please'?

_He_ must_ be desperate!_

"Is there any other way we can help?"

"We?" The young man inquired, causing Ayako to laugh nervously at her mistake, ignoring her stammered response, "Pass the message onto Takigawa for me. If either of you can think of anywhere Mai might go…"

"You said something insensitive and upset her, didn't you." Ayako accused; repayment for his earlier interruption and her recent embarrassment. This time Naru's response was delayed, and somewhat pained.

"…I suppose you could say that."

The miko's tone softened, glad that the youth seemed to be doing everything he could to fix the situation.

"I'll do what I can."

-x-

What had begun as a tearful escape through the busy streets of Shibuya gradually became aimless wandering the further Mai travelled. The grey clouds that haunted the city grew ever darker, threatening to release their heavy burden at a moment's notice, but the auburn-haired high schooler was beyond caring. Maybe she could drown her sorrows in the sky's tears, weeping together until there was nothing left to mourn.

Unfortunately, Mai knew her heart would grieve it's loss long after the rain had ceased falling; there was little, save time, that could save her now. Staring at the worn sneakers encasing her shuffling feet, she dreaded the thought of retrieving her belongings from the office.

_Could I sneak in without anyone noticing?_

Not likely, Mai reasoned. There was little that could pass by the watchful eyes of S.P.R.'s ringleaders without drawing at least _some_ attention; the two men had a tendency to disregard things that held no interest to them, but their choice was selective, not ignorant.

_That's right. Naru ignores things that hold no interest for him…_

_Things, people…_

…_Like me._

New tears blurred the visions of the shops closing in around her, and Mai began to run once more; sides aching painfully as she fled the numerous couples holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, their faces flushed by romance and the cold air that now bit into the retreating female's arms and legs.

What had possessed her to wear a skirt this morning? However hard she tried to convince herself that it was purely her own taste in fashion, Mai knew perfectly well that the reason she preferred skirts was because they made her look more feminine. And _why_ did she desire to be seen in such a way? It was for _him_, of course. Kazuya Shibuya, Naru the Narcissist – the too-handsome, too-intelligent, too-self assured love of her life.

_I'm an idiot; a fool for falling for such an unattainable man!_

A flash of lighting burst throughout Mai's vision, fading as soon as it appeared. The thunder that followed brought with it the trickle of raindrops, growing in intensity as the crowds filling the streets thinned; some rushing indoors while others found shelter under umbrellas of many colours, but Mai had no such provision. Even her coat had been forfeit in her escape.

She had told herself that she no longer cared, but the chill of the heavy rain quickly soaked Mai's clothing, forcing her stubborn nature to admit at least some form of defeat. A gazebo in a small city park proved to be her saviour; the thick bushes blocking out the wind, while the weather emptied the area of prying eyes.

_At least if I get sick, I can avoid Naru for a few days. Maybe I can just pretend that nothing happened…_

The memory of the look on her boss's face as he realised who he held in his arms upon waking overshadowed Mai's thoughts, sickening her. The hope she had clung to for so long lay tattered and in ruins, but some part of her, some stupid part of her longed for him to find her. After everything she'd seen the ghost hunter accomplish, Naru was certainly capable, but was he willing?

_If he finds me, it will be because of the nuisance my absence causes, not out of concern for my wellbeing._

Naru would be angered by her carelessness, Mai supposed, so maybe it would be better if he didn't know. Things were bad enough already without making the situation worse.

-x-

So far, he'd had no luck locating Mai. Lin had managed to contact some of her friends from school, but no one had heard from the elusive teen. Though Mai hadn't answered when he'd called her home, there was always a chance she was ignoring anyone who rang, or simply hadn't returned yet. Finally reaching his part-timer's doorstep, Naru knocked, peering through the windows for any sign of life.

From what he could see, the sneakers Mai had been wearing that day did not seem to be present in her hallway, indicating that the bleeding heart of a girl was most likely still wondering around somewhere. Naru cursed, pondering the best course of action. Lin wouldn't like it, but there _was_ a way.

_All I need is something that belongs to her…_

Naru looked down at the few effects Mai had gathered outside her front door. The pot plant and doormat would be a nuisance to take with him should he need to utilise the technique more than once, but she must have a spare key hidden somewhere, or else Mai would've had more trouble getting inside after she'd left her keys behind _last_ time. He looked briefly under the doormat, hoping that the girl had more sense than that, relieved when the pot plant proved to be her hiding place of choice. Not that either provided much in the way of security, but at least it was the less obvious of the two options, and the object would help him find Mai.

Naru knew he must tread carefully; he was hardly well-rested, and while the occasional use of psychometry didn't usually pose a problem (provided he didn't sync too closely with a person who'd been beaten or killed), his level of concentration probably wasn't at it's best.

_It will just take a little more effort to control, that's all._

His decision already made, Naru focused a small amount of energy on Mai's spare key, bracing himself for the flood of images soon to burst forth from the innocent tool. She was drenched, and had been for some time, Naru realised, feeling his skin suddenly grow wet and almost numb with cold; the clothes sticking to him warmed slightly by body heat. Occasional gusts of wind carried rain into the shelter she had found, located in a small city park, judging from the surrounding greenery giving way periodically to buildings and the distinct ebb of Tokyo's traffic.

Helpful, but it would be nice if Mai's location was a little more specific. Naru delved deeper into the memory, searching for landmarks he could use to identify his part-timer's general whereabouts, guilt tearing at his conscience as Mai's despair and tears clouded her, and now his, vision as they ran. She was scared of returning, she couldn't stand the thought of pretending she was fine when she wasn't.

_She thinks I don't care about her…_

It was no wonder, really. Mai was his complete opposite when it came to emotion and Naru hadn't even realised the extent of his attachment to the girl until recently. In fact, the more he began to realise, the more he had tried to push her away. Maybe even his jealousy towards Lin had merely been an excuse to find some way to protect himself from the unpredictable passion threatening to override his commonsense, Naru wasn't sure.

Pulling away from the humbling vision, the black-clad youth regained his determination. He would find her; he would make things right. Regardless of the memory's turbulent nature, at least one distinctive building had flashed before his eyes, and Naru thought he recognised the area. It wasn't too far from S.P.R.'s office, and definitely within walking range considering the amount of time he had spent looking for her.

_Wait for me, Mai. I won't let you escape this time._

-x-

No longer aware of how long she had sat listening to the downpour, Mai found her eyelids beginning to droop, tempted to simply fall asleep and forget the day's events. A brief reminder of Naru's heated breath on her neck caused her to falter, ashamed of her actions, but unable to erase the memory of the feelings he had stirred up within her. The more damning evidence of her weakness was that she didn't_ want_ to be rid of the momentary bliss her employer's touch provided, regardless of the means by which she had received it.

Mai pulled her knees closer to her chest, hiding her head behind crossed arms in an attempt to drown out the world around her.

_What am I still doing here…?_

True, she would have to return to the office before she catch a train home, as her wallet had been left behind, but surely one of the nearby shop keepers wouldn't begrudge her the use of their phone. Why hadn't she at least contacted Keiko or Michiru? Her friends from school had met Naru and not-so-secretly adored him, but they would help her in a heartbeat if she called.

_Am I simply punishing myself?_

"Maybe…" Mai breathed, turning her head to the side, subconsciously drawn to the sound of a passer-by's footsteps. Instead of the hurried splashing that accompanied the trail of those dodging the weather, this person seemed in no particular rush, but it wasn't until she felt their presence stop directly in front of her that Mai truly began to worry.

Wary of the individual's business with her, Mai cautiously snuck a peek at the damp, black-clad man towering over her; pale face impassive, while his eyes spoke of both extreme displeasure and relief.

"I…I'm sorry!" Mai choked out, hiding her face from view.

"If you're apologising for disregarding your health and making me scour the city trying to _find_ you…" Naru lectured gruffly, "Then I accept."

In one smooth movement, Naru removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, silencing the soaked high school student's protests with a single glance. It held one message, and Mai understood the warning as clearly as if he had spoken it; "_Don't_ argue with me."

Allowing herself to be ushered into a waiting taxi, Mai stared numbly at her boss, a million questions buzzing through her mind. Did this mean he _didn't_ hate her? Naru was obviously mad, but it from what he'd said earlier, it seemed as though her reckless behaviour was his only gripe. It couldn't be possible, could it?

_He doesn't …mind?_

Mai wasn't sure if Naru's feelings on the subject were merely indifferent, or simply a case of his narcissism coming into play. Of _course_ she must want him to hold her close, what woman in her right mind wouldn't wish for him to do so! Mai began to seethe inwardly.

_How dare he!_

A woman's body was sacred; she didn't just give herself to _anybody_! The sound of a soft chuckle emitted from the man sitting next to her only incensed Mai further; just what about this situation could be deemed funny?!

"…Idiot." Mai might have been tempted to kill her boss right there and then if it weren't for the affectionate smile that accompanied the familiar insult, effectively disarming her. Suddenly the cuffs of the jacket he had leant her seemed infinitely fascinating, and Mai tried not to think too much about the origin of the coat's warmth, or the soothing scent infused into it's material.

She was still avoiding Naru's gaze when the taxi pulled over in an area the girl didn't recognise, prompting her to glance apprehensively in her saviour's direction. He was already paying the driver and preparing to exit the vehicle when he realised she hadn't moved from the spot.

"Are you coming, or do you plan on drenching my jacket along with the rest of your clothes?"

Anger and embarrassment fuelled Mai's actions as she hastily joined him on the sidewalk, blushing furiously as Naru pulled her under his umbrella and led her towards a large apartment building.

"Do you live here?" Mai ventured, trembling slightly from the cold clothes she still wore. For a moment she thought Naru was going to ignore the question, but instead he merely nodded in affirmative.

"Does that bother you?"

The auburn-haired teen hurriedly shook her head, glad that he could not hear the rapid thumping of her heartbeat as well as she could. From what she could tell, Lin was Naru's guardian of sorts, and though it seemed that the two lived together, the Chinese man was most likely still at work which meant…

_I'll be alone with Naru._

Still unsure of her boss's feelings concerning the way he had woken up earlier that afternoon, Mai was beginning to get very, _very _nervous. When he unlocked the door and motioned for her to enter, she tried to hide her hesitation, but confusion quickly overrode her insecurities when a plastic bag Naru had carried up from the car was thrust into her arms and she found herself ushered towards his bathroom.

"The towels are in the cupboard below the sink." He instructed, "Try not to take too long; I plan on having a shower after you."

"But, my clothes!" Mai protested; what would she wear afterwards? Naru raised an eyebrow at her stammered outburst, indicating towards the bag she now held.

"I stopped by your place to see if you'd gone home first." He explained cryptically, "By the way, you should find a better place to hide your spare key."

Mai fumed, slamming the bathroom door behind her. He'd gone through her things and brought her a change of clothes? She eyed the bag suspiciously – just how thorough had her boss been?

_Please don't tell me he…_

He_ had_. Naru had fetched her a change of underwear, meaning that he must have rummaged through her drawers to find them; considering that all her socks, bras and pants were all kept in the same place. While she was relieved that she would not be forced to wear wet clothing under the dry set he had found her, or worse yet, forgo the two items altogether, Mai certainly _hadn't_ wanted Naru to see the contents of that drawer. It was personal!

Mai consoled herself with the knowledge that the pieces he had chosen were attractive, yet practical, and opted to block out the rest. If it hadn't bothered Naru, then she wouldn't let it bother her.

-x-

It seemed that _finding_ the part-timer had proved far easier than talking to her, and Naru hated feeling at a loss. Making your average female high schooler swoon in order to gain information was a little different than attempting to inform Mai of his feelings for her, and it wasn't exactly an issue he had ever contemplated before. There was also the matter of how she might react to the discovery that he had been lying to her all this time, and the distracting knowledge that his assistant was now enjoying warm water streaming over her body mere meters away from him was not helping Naru organise his thoughts in the slightest.

He would phone Lin, the ghost hunter decided; at least he could let the others know he had found Mai and that their vigilance was no longer necessary. No matter what her reaction to the truth, he would ensure she returned home safely – if the little vixen tried running out into the street again, this time he would chase her.

Mai re-emerged, clothed and dry aside from her hair, as he was hanging up the phone.

"Your turn," She announced more casually than her body language communicated, "I've put my old clothes in the plastic bag you gave me, but I wasn't sure what you wanted done with your coat…"

The appreciative look he was giving her must have caught her of guard, because Mai suddenly went quiet and began staring at the floor.

"I suppose I should be going…"

"Stay." Naru instructed, pleased with the startled response he elicited from the rapidly reddening female, "Lin will return with the car later tonight…"

His words trailed off as he noticed her cinnamon eyes drift towards the storm still brewing, splattered droplets of water trickling steadily down the window panes. It seemed that they understood each other, but as he left the room, Naru couldn't help baiting the young woman once more; Mai's responses were always so lively…

"I wish to talk to you before you leave, so don't try sneaking off."

-x-

He'd _smirked_ at her. On the one hand, she could quite happily throttle the jerk of a narcissist for all the embarrassment he'd caused her that afternoon, but if she was honest with herself Mai knew it wasn't purely her boss's doing. It took two to tango, after all.

_He just enjoys picking on me…_

Or at least, that's what she'd once told Masako. The medium hadn't seemed any happier with the admission, implying that Naru's teasing leaned towards affection. At the time Mai had thought the notion ridiculous, but now she was beginning to wonder; just _why_ did he enjoy making her bite?

Confused and nervous about the conversation Naru had promised, Mai stretched out on the couch, pushing away such thoughts. The shower had stopped running a few minutes ago, so she would find out firsthand what was going through her boss's mind soon enough.

A soft thump followed by the clatter of small objects hitting the floor echoed down the short hallway, and Mai's curiosity got the better of her.

"…Naru?" She inquired, knocking lightly on the bathroom door, "Naru, are you alright?"

When no reply came, she banged on the door more urgently; "Naru! Can you hear me?!"

Still nothing.

Mai stared at the doorknob. If she was wrong, the worst that could happen was merely one more embarrassing event in a series of many.

_But if I'm right…_

She had to get that door open, and fast. Mai tried the knob, relieved to find it had not been locked, but all the more concerned when she discovered the door was obstructed by something.

_Naru!_

Gently easing the door open just enough to squeeze through, Mai's fears were confirmed as she took in the sight of her boss lying slumped across the tiled floor. Warm air blown against the palm of her hand as she held it above his mouth proved he was still breathing, and Mai quickly inspected his head in case he'd been seriously injured in the fall. It would need some ice, but for the most part, he seemed okay.

"Naru, wake up…"

His eyebrows twitched in recognition, but he made no effort to move. She tried again, this time yelling at him. Naru groaned and began to pull himself up off the floor, Mai moving quickly to support him.

"Bed…" Was all he uttered, indicating towards a room further down on the opposite side of the hall. Now that she had seen him up close, Mai was amazed at how tired Naru seemed, remembering what Lin had mentioned earlier about him not sleeping. Had he collapsed from exhaustion, or something else?

"Naru, how did you find me?"

A brief look of surprise passed through Naru's eyes at her question, and Mai couldn't help but observe the way his limbs had tensed as she guided him through the door, leaving him to rest on the bed. When it seemed he wasn't going to answer, Mai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know what using your powers can do to you, why did you risk it?!" She demanded, memories of the times she'd waited by his side in hospitals haunting her mind.

"Why did_ you_ run out into the rain?" He shot back irritably, Mai falling silent at the rebuke, causing Naru to remember how the incident had started and suddenly regretting his decision to fight fire with fire.

"Mai, about what happened…" He began, and the young woman before him could feel herself tremble at his words.

"I'm sorry!" Mai cried, unable to stand the thought that he might brush aside the desire and affection he had shown her as irrelevant.

"You were half-asleep, and I know I should have pushed you away, but…" She faltered, losing confidence and biting her lip in worry.

"But…?" Naru pressed, not quite the response Mai had been expecting. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the damning words from her mouth.

"I-I love you! I didn't _want_ you to stop!"

The admission was all it took. His hand reached out, pulling her towards him and trapping her within his embrace – however tired Naru might be, his determination was firmly in place, and Mai knew she could not escape his grasp even if she wanted to.

"Would you still love me if I told you that I'm not the person you think I am?" He rasped; desperation in his eyes. Mai was stunned at first, unsure of how to respond – what if he'd killed someone, or was on the run from the law?

S.P.R.'s part-timer scoffed at the thought. Even if it was something like that, she couldn't envision it being his fault, and the man holding her would probably tell her she was being stupid for even imagining such a thing.

_As long as he doesn't turn out to be some sort of 'long lost brother', I can deal with it. Naru is Naru, no matter what secrets he's kept from me._

"I may not know much about your background, but I know you." Mai began, meeting his gaze as she concluded almost defiantly, "I meant what I said, and I won't take it back."

For a moment, she though he was going to kiss her, but Naru pulled away and motioned towards his desk, instructing her to remove a photo frame from the drawer.

"First of all, my name is Oliver Davis. I assumed a false identity to avoid attention, and protect myself while I searched for my brother."

Mai's eyes went wide.

_Oliver Davis? _

_As in_ Professor_ Oliver Davis, the one they had been hired to determine whether or not he was a fake?_

It all made a twisted kind of sense, Mai realised; if nothing else, it explained why Naru had spoken to her in English in his half-awakened state, since the Professor was supposed to be British. She looked down at the photo in her hands, taken aback by the almost identical faces staring up at her.

She _recognised_ that smile. The conversations she'd had with Lin concerning her dreams instantly came to mind; the way he'd promptly asked if she believed the visions to be supernatural, trying to show her the differences between the 'smiling Naru' and the one now seated before her. Mai secretly thanked Lin for the realisation he had led her to, aware that if she had continued to treat them as the same person, she might have done Naru wrong.

_If I had chosen the dream, then my confession would have been to the wrong person._

When she looked up from her thoughts, Naru was watching her intently, no doubt trying to read her expression. Had he seen her reaction to the picture?

"Your brother," She breathed softly, "What happened to him? What was his name?"

Naru raised an eyebrow at her use of past tense when describing his twin, but answered her question nonetheless.

"His name was Gene. He came to Japan to perform an exorcism, and was killed in a hit and run."

Mai swallowed, keenly feeling her boss's penetrating gaze; he must already suspect she knew something. There was no turning back now.

"I think I may be able to help you find him." Mai admitted, treading carefully.

"…How?"

It was unusual to see Naru looking genuinely dumbfounded, and the high schooler tried not to let the sight distract her as she told her tale.

"Do you remember how I asked you if you had returned to the old school building on the first case?"

He nodded impatiently, waiting for her to explain.

"Well, the reason I asked you that…" Mai fumbled, "Was because I dreamt about Gene when the cupboard fell on me. He's been guiding me on almost every case we've had since I met you."

_Please don't be angry! I would have said something if I'd known how much it could mean to you!_

His reply was hushed, but Mai heard it clearly.

"Then how do you know…" Naru breathed tentatively, "That it's me, and not my brother that you love?"

Mai smiled, walking slowly towards him and resting the palms of her hands gently against the sides of his face.

"I just _know_."

Any further doubts were silenced as she gingerly pressed her lips to his, elated when Naru's arms rose to hold her, the kiss becoming rapidly less chaste with every strategic brush of his fingertips.

A smirk touched his lips as he whispered seductively in her ear, "I seem to recall you saying you didn't want me to stop…"

-x-

Lin breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the silent apartment, this time peacefully so, rather than the previously subliminal tension that even a knife would have trouble cutting through. Mai's shoes were still at the front door, her wet clothes bundled in a plastic bag on the bathroom floor, but the lounge room was decidedly _empty_.

Noting that Naru's bedroom door was slightly ajar, Lin paled slightly, knocking to announce his presence before poking his head around the corner. While the soundly sleeping couple's position was certainly suggestive, he was relieved that both individuals still wore clothes, implying that whatever they _had_ done to each other couldn't have been _too_ interesting.

Possessed by a moment of evil inspiration, the Chinese man crept quietly down the hallway, returning a moment later, digital camera in hand.

Madoka would reward him well for this.

-x-

_**Omake:**_

The sound of stumbling feet and doors left to swing heavily shut informed Lin that all had not gone as well as he had hoped, but it was not until he discovered Naru seated numbly on the floor that he began to wonder just what _kind_ of instruction Miss Koneko had given him concerning his role in her fan fiction.

Apparently it had involved said author beating the stubborn youth over the head with a large, black and yellow book emblazoned with the title, 'EMO for Dummies."

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it, especially those who reviewed! Your support has kept me writing, and has resulted in the completion of this fic.

Also, my obsession with this series knows few bounds. I actually found the approximate location of S.P.R.'s office (if it existed) in Dogenzaka, Shibuya, on Google Earth. For those who are interested, the co-ordinates are: Latitude: 35°39'28.12"N, Longitude: 139°41'47.37"E

...I have one last thing to say:

_One of these things is not like the others,_

_One of these things just doesn't belong,_

_Can you tell me which one is not like the others_

_Before I finish this song?_

Which one of my chapter's titles doesn't fit in with the others, and why?

Just for the fun of it, and because I wanted to quote a song from Sesame Street (which I don't own, by the way)…


End file.
